


Kinktober 2018

by Kamryn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom!Dick, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Food Kink, Food Sex, Ice Play, Ill update tags as I go along, Jon and Damian are totally Bi-Curious in this, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mirror Sex, Over stimulation, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Spanking, Suspension, Top!Dick, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Whips, bottom!jason, its implied that connor and tim are together, power bottom jason, rope, top!Jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamryn/pseuds/Kamryn
Summary: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd Kinktober 2018. Ill update tags as I go along.





	1. List

The Kinktober 2018 list I will be using

 

1\. Choking

2\. Over Stimulation

3\. Spanking

4.Rope

5\. Praise 

6\. Hair Pulling

7\. Whips

8\. Blindfold

9\. Suspension 

10\. Wax

11\. Toys

12\. Mask

13\. Lingerie 

14\. Dirty Talk

15\. Ice Play

16\. Voyeurism/exhibitionist

17\. Mirror

18\. Daddy Kink

19\. Sleepy Sex

20\. Food

21\. Powerbottom

22\. Handcuffs

23\. Strip Tease

24\. Gags

25\. Edging 

26\. Biting

27\. Dom/Sub

28\. Begging

29\. Piercings

30\. Masturbation 

31\. Aftercare


	2. Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1-Choking

 

Jason was on his back, Dick hovered above him with his elbows on either side of his head. Jason wrapped his arms around Dicks' neck and moaned as he repeatedly pounded into him.

 

“Please.” Jason whimpered out. “Please, I need it so bad baby.”

 

Dick smiled and leaned down to kiss his neck.

 

“Tell me what you want. I’ll give it to you I promise.” He whispered into Jason’s neck. “Anything you want baby, all you have to do is tell me.”

 

Jason pulled on Dicks' hair until he pulled his head up to look at him.

 

“What is it, my love?” Dick asked. Jason didn’t respond just pulled his face down to his and kissed him. Dick moved one of his hands to cup Jason’s cheek as they continued kissing but Jason grabbed his hand and held it in his own. He pushed Dicks shoulder back until Dick sat up slightly, giving Jason enough room to place Dicks hand on his exposed throat. Dick chuckled and gripped his throat. “This is what you want Jay?”

 

“Yes. Please. It feels so good when you do it. I need it.” Jason said quietly, gasping slightly as Dick tightened his grip, but not as tight as he wanted him to.

 

“Oh yeah, baby?” He asked as he started thrusting deeper and harder. “If you want it that bad I think you need to beg for it.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes and Dick loosened his grip.

 

“Please, Dicky. Please, I want it so bad. Please choke me. Just fucking do it, okay?” Jason groaned as Dick slightly tightened his grip. “God, I need it so bad. How’s that for fucking begging?”

 

“Well, it could be better if you ask me,” Dick said with a smile.

“You have to be fucking kidding,” Jason said. “This isn’t a joke Dicky, fucking do it already.”

 

Dick leaned down and kissed across Jason’s face until he reached his ear.

 

“Beg.”

 

“Is that not what I’ve fucking been doing? God, Dicky can you please just fucking choke me? I’m so tired of begging just please do it.” Jason said as he put his hand on top of Dicks and pushed down harder.

 

Dick just smiled and sat back up, one hand on Jason’s throat and the other reaching down to wrap around Jason’s leaking cock. Jason moaned and threw his head back, exposing his throat more. Dick quickened his thrusts again and applied more pressure to Jason’s throat.

 

“Sorry, I just love to see you beg little wing. You look so pretty like this, taking my cock so well. You just love it don’t you? Love my big cock fucking you so nice and deep? I bet you love it. Just like how I love seeing you beg. To hear you beg for me to get you off, its heaven my love.”

 

Jason moaned deep in his throat. He’s always loved dirty talk. He rolled his head back and forth as he moaned. Hips moving to meet Dick.  He looked back up at Dick and smiled, giggling a little when Dick smiled back at him. He opened his mouth a little, wanting to see if he could still speak.

 

“Feels so good, babe.”

 

“Feels so good for me to Jay.”

 

Perfect. Jason smiled again and kissed Dick long and slow. When Dick pulled away and blinked softly Jason bit his lip then wet it softly.

 

“Please, choke me daddy.”

 

Dick stopped his movement but remained inside Jason. He let go of Jason’s throat and glared at him as Jason started laughing.

 

“I fucking hate you, Jason,” Dick said as Jason continued to laugh.

 

“I fucking love you too Dicky Bird.” He responded and wrapped his arms around dicks shoulders and pulled him closer. “Come on, it was a joke, keep fucking me please.” Jason brushed their lips together, but Dick pulled back.

 

“No. Not after that.”

 

“Why not? Come on just keep fucking me.” Jason said as he rolled his hips causing Dick to bite back a moan.

 

“You know damn well why.”

 

“I thought you liked hearing me beg. It was a joke. Just fuck me,” Jason whined and continued rolling his hips. “Please Dicky, I didn’t mean it. Please.”

 

“Ugh I could just-” Dick said and held his hand over Jason’s throat. He hesitated for a moment before smiling. “You were planning on this”

 

“Yep,” Jason responded and put Dicks hand over his throat again. “Now if we could get back to what we were doing-” He was cut off by Dick wrapping his hand around his throat, applying more pressure than before. Jason tried to talk again but all that would come out was little squeaks.

 

Dick began fucking him hard and deep and Jason reached down to stroke his own cock.

 

Dick began grunting and his thrusts became sloppy and Jason stroked himself faster. He could feel himself building up, so he pawed at Dicks' hand with one hand while fucking his own fist.

 

The moment he started to come he felt Dick release his throat. He gasped loudly as he heard Dick grunt. He wrapped his arms around Dicks' neck and pulled him down to kiss him. Dick started to fuck him as fast as he could as he laid back in post-orgasm bliss. He moaned as Dick stilled inside of him and filled him up with his come.

 

They continued to pant and kiss each other. Jason groaned as Dick slowly pulled out. He felt the bed shift as Dick got up and walked to the bathroom. The next few minutes passed in a blur, he felt Dick come back with a wet rag and clean the two of them up then let Dick move him so he was under the covers.

 

Jason sighed in contentment as he felt Dick slip into bed next to him.

 

“Hey Jay, you still awake?” Dick asked, and Jason hummed. “You ever call me ‘daddy’ again during sex and I will punt you in the cock mid-fuck.”

 

Jason laughed weakly and reached for Dicks' hand and held it in his own.

 

“Okay, Daddy,” Jason said, and Dick quickly snatched his hand away and sat up to playfully glare at Jason.

 

“What did I just say to you, my love?” He said and leaned down to kiss Jason.

 

“You said during sex,” Jason responded and laughed a little.

 

“Always the one with the loopholes.”

 

They giggled again, and Dick laid back down.

 

“I love you.”

 

Jason smiled and grabbed Dicks hand again. He placed it over his throat and Dick smiled.

 

“I love you too.”

 


	3. Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2- Over Stimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just straight up porn. I don't even know if this even fits into the kink I just went on a writing spree.

Jason pushed Dick down onto their bed and straddled his hips.

 

“Do you know why I’m doing this to you, baby boy?” Jason asked as he kissed Dicks’ neck.

 

“Because I came without your permission Jay.” Dick moaned out as Jason pushed their hips together.

 

“And what happens to boys who come without permission?” Jason asked as he rocked their hips together again. Dick moaned and threw his head back. “Answer me Baby.”

 

“We get punished,” Dick said.

 

“Do you know what your punishment will be tonight?” Jason smiled when Dick moaned again unable to answer.

 

“You get to do whatever you want to me.” Dick said quietly.

 

“That’s right baby.”

 

Jason placed a kiss to Dicks' forehead and climbed off him, murmuring words of encouragement and praise as he did. Dick whined as Jason left him, but Jason was quick to shush him.

 

“Hey, it’s okay baby boy. Just getting undressed. Don’t worry.” He grabbed Dicks hand and placed small kisses to his knuckles. Dick smiled softly at him as he got undressed.

 

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

 

“Because I want to.” Jason said once he was naked. He climbed back onto Dick and kissed his cheek. “And you’re gonna be begging for this version of me once I get started with you.” He slowly started to undress Dick down to his underwear. Once Dick was just in his boxers they started to kiss slowly again.

 

Dick moaned as Jason shoved his tongue into his mouth. He slowly sucked on his tongue and rolled his hips upwards, only his thin boxers were separating him from Jason and he hated it.

 

Without warning Jason suddenly shoved his hand into Dicks boxers, he gripped his cock as his hand became sticky from the left over come from when Dick rutted against a pillow until he came in his pants.

 

Dick nearly screamed at the feeling and Jason chuckled darkly. Dick looked up at him and watched him sit back on his heels. He watches as Jason rolled his head side to side and close his eyes. Dick knew exactly what he was doing, he was getting into character and getting ready to punish Dick.

 

Jason opened his eyes and Dick immediately picked up on the shift in mood. Jason’s eyes were dark, and his smile had an edge to it. He gripped Dicks cock tighter and Dick was loving every second of it.

 

“You’ve been a bad, bad boy my love.” Jason said and pulled Dicks boxers down, Dick kicked them the rest of the way off and smiled up at him.

 

“So bad. What you gonna do about it Jaybird?” Dick teased.

 

Jason laughed softly and let go of Dick.

 

“You got your safe word baby?”

 

“Beetlejuice.” Dick whispered.

 

“Good. Now we can get started.” Jason said and gripped Dicks hips. “You can say that whenever you want, okay? And if you can’t talk just tap me three times.”

 

“Why are you so worried about my safe words and outs all the sudden?” Dick asked, and Jason just smiled. “You’re not usually like this.” Jason leaned down and placed Dicks legs over his shoulders.

 

“Just have a feeling,” Jason replied before kissing Dicks hip.

 

“And what might that b- OH.” Dick began to talk but was cut off by Jason slowly licking across his hole. “Oh, fuck Jase. Feels so good.” Dick starting mumbling nonsense as Jason slowly pushed his tongue inside.

 

Jason began to slowly fuck Dick open with his tongue. He loved the way that Dick pushed down against him and the way he clenched around his tongue.

 

They continued in that position for what felt like hours to Dick. After a while Jason pulled away, Dick whined and grabbed onto Jason’s hair trying to push him back down.

 

“Hold on a second babe,” Jason said with a small laugh as he grabbed onto Dicks' hand and untangled it from his hair. “Where’d you put the lube? Unless you want me to fuck you with only my spit baby boy. You’re such a kinky motherfucker I bet you wouldn’t care either way, huh? Is that right? Such a tight little slut. My slut. Bet you want me just fuck that tight little hole right now, don’t you baby boy?”

 

Dick moaned at the words and clawed at Jason’s back. “yes, yes, yes. Please.” He moaned out.

 

“But you’re forgetting something.” Jason said and pushed Dicks legs off his shoulders. He leaned down and placed a hand over Dicks throat. “You’re forgetting tonight’s not about you. Where’s the fucking lube?” 

 

“It’s in my gym bag.”

 

Jason pushed himself away from Dick and off the bed. He quickly dug around in Dick’s bag and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He climbed back onto the bed and pushed himself between Dicks legs.

 

“Such a little whore. Why’d you have this in your bag?” Jason asked as he slicked up his fingers. “Planning to get a fuck at the gym? Do you just pack it around in case of emergency? Waiting for any guy who would glance your way? Just wanted a quick fuck?”

 

“I just bought it today.” Dick groaned out. “Wanted you to fuck me. Only you. Thought it might come in handy.”

 

Jason froze, his fingers hovering above Dicks hole. He chuckled darkly and wrapped his other hand around Dicks throat.

 

“Oh, now you’re really gonna get it. You were planning on this weren’t you?” He pushed his first finger into Dick without warning. Dick screamed out and pushed himself down onto Jason’s finger. Jason started fingering him faster and he started moaning. “Such a fucking slut. Taking my finger so good. Think you can take another?”

 

“Yes. Yes, I can. Please, I need more.” Dick whined, and Jason gripped his throat tighter. He leaned down and placed a kiss to the corner of Dicks mouth and smiled.

 

“Good boy.” He whispered as he slipped in another finger. Dick moaned loudly and started rocking against Jason’s hand.

 

Jason continued fucking Dick with his fingers until Dick was sobbing and bucking his hips up. He pulled his fingers out and placed a kiss to Dicks pucker and Dick moaned deep in his throat.

 

“Turn over.” Jason ordered, and Dick complied, rolling over and resting on his elbows and knees. Jason smiled and continued to place kisses to Dicks ass, he rubbed his hands over Dicks ass and slowly slid his tongue back into him.

 

Dick screamed and slammed his hand into the mattress. He quickly grabbed a pillow and shoved it into his mouth to silence himself. He started to steady his breathing and thought he’d be able to hold off his orgasm but all that went out the window when Jason slipped his finger back into him alongside his tongue.

 

He screamed and bucked his hips as he came on their sheets. Jason pulled his face away but kept his fingers inside Dick.

 

Once Dick was done coming he collapsed onto the bed and sighed. He winced as Jason pulled his fingers out of him.

 

“Careful please. ‘m sensitive.” Dick mumbled into the pillow and Jason chuckled.

 

“And that’s a problem why?” Jason asked.

 

“Fuck off. I just came twice in a row.” Dick said shoving his face into the pillow again. He went to pull the blanket over his lower half, but Jason stopped him.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” He said and pulled Dick toward him again by his ankles. He spread Dicks legs and slowly leaned down to blow slightly on Dicks softening cock.

 

“Jase, no. I just came twice.” Dick tried to protest but Jason squeezed his thigh tight in one hand.

 

“I said tonight’s not about you. You have to remember, this is still your punishment.”

 

“What do you mean?” Dick asked.  Jason didn’t answer, just licked his lips and leaned down. He took all of Dicks soft cock in his mouth in one go. It wasn’t difficult, he was big but nowhere as big as he is when he’s at full hardness. “God, Jason! How about a little warning next time! Fuck!”

 

Jason paused for a second and stared up at Dick, his cock still in his mouth. He raised his eyebrow and tapped on Dicks hip three times. He pulled up and licked his lips.

 

“Do you need to stop?” He asked and rubbed Dicks' hip.

 

“No. Don’t you dare fucking stop,” Dick said and slipped his hands into Jason’s hair.

 

Jason hummed and started to bob his head up and down as Dick started to harden in his mouth. It didn’t take long for Dick to get fully hard again. Jason pulled off but continued to jerk Dick off.

 

“Baby you feel so good in my mouth. Do you want to fuck my mouth baby?” Jason asked as he kitten licked the tip. “You can if you want to you know.”

 

“Yes.” Dick moaned and started to buck up into Jason’s mouth. “God, Fuck. Jason, you feel so good babe.”

 

Dick continued to fuck up into Jason’s mouth until he felt himself get close to his orgasm.

 

“Fuck Jay. I’m so close. You gonna swallow?” Dick panted out as Jason continued to suck him.

 

Jason pulled off with a ‘pop’ and smiled when Dick whined and bucked his hips up.

 

“You know, for this being a punishment, you sure have come a lot more than I have.” Jason said and stroked his own cock, which has been hard since they first started making out. “I think its about time we change that baby boy.” He whispered as he leaned down to kiss Dick. Dick reached out and wrapped one of his hands around Jason’s cock.

 

“Come here.” Dick whispered and pulled Jason up toward him until has was straddling his chest. He leaned forward to suck Jason’s cock, but Jason grabbed a fist full of his hair and forced his head back down.

 

“But I wanna-” Dick said but was cut off by Jason pulling his hair again. Even though it hurt he couldn’t help but moan.

 

“This is a punishment, remember?” Jason said as he held Dicks head down with one hand and jerked himself off with the other.

 

Dick tried to reach out and touch Jason’s thighs, but Jason just let go of his hair to slap Dicks hands away.

 

“I want to touch you,” Dick whined, and Jason chuckled while speeding up his movements.

 

“No, bad boys don’t get to touch. Now open up.” Jason ordered. Dick rolled his eyes but opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out.

 

Jason threw his head back and exaggerated his moans knowing he was torturing Dick. He jerked his hips and chanted ‘fuck fuck fuck’ under his breath. He reached out and grabbed Dicks hair and pulled him closer to his cock.

 

“Fuck!” Jason yelled as his hips jerked and he spilled into Dicks' mouth and across his face.

 

Dick moaned and dragged his fingers across his face, picking up some of the come and putting it into his mouth. He made eye contact with Jason as he swallowed, and Jason practically growled as he climbed off Dicks chest and back in between his legs.

 

Jason gripped Dicks cock again and squeezed.

 

“You wanna come slut? Fucking beg for it then.” Jason said as he slowly stroked his cock.

 

“Please Jason. It feels so good. Please. Please babe just please let me come. Let me fucking come Jason.” Dick panted and rocked his hips up into Jason’s hand. Jason just squeezed Dicks cock and smiled as Dick squirmed and chocked on his moans.

 

“I don’t know about that, D. You’ve been a bad boy. You came without my permission. You came when I ate you out. And now you want to cum again. I don’t know if you deserve it.” Jason said as he squeezed again.

 

“I do, I do deserve it. Please Jay. I’ve been such a good boy and I’ve taken my punishment so well. I even swallowed your come like a good boy, didn’t I? Please Jason I promise I’ll be a good boy, I’ll do whatever you want me to do. I’ll be the best boy if you just let me come.” Dick cried out as Jason began to quickly stroke his cock again.

 

“Such a whore aren’t you Dicky?” Jason said and placed kisses along Dicks jaw.

 

“Yes, I’m a whore. Your whore. Only yours. Yes, Yes, Yes!” Dick chanted as he came.

 

Dick couldn’t tell if this orgasm was more or less intense than the last. He didn’t release as much cum as his past two orgasms but mentally he felt like he’d been hit by a ton of bricks. He faintly felt Jason let go of his cock and swipe his hand across the come on his abs.

 

Dick watched in awe as Jason licked the come off his hand. He felt like he was in heaven as he laid down on the bed is a star shape, he sighed and felt content, that was until he felt Jason wrap his hand around his cock again.

 

Dick screamed and simultaneously began to beg for more and less at the same time. Jason’s hand felt so good around his cock, but he was so sensitive from his past three orgasms.

 

“Fuck Jason. Please.” He didn’t quite know what he was begging for, but Jason seemed to comply. He loosened his grip on his cock but sped up his movements.

 

The next few minutes passed in a blur for Dick, he didn’t register anything at all but was snapped out of his trance when he came. He had only released a few pitiful drops of come but Jason loved it. Jason quickly lapped at the tiny drops of cum on his lovers’ stomach.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jason started to paw at Dicks cock again.

 

“No Jason!” Dick said as stern as he could, but Jason continued to rub at his cock. “I said no!” He said but Jason still didn’t listen. He pushed his hand away, but Jason quickly brought up his other hand.

 

Dicks whole body began to jerk, and he slightly sobbed at the feeling of over sensitivity.

 

Finally, Dick came to his senses and quickly slapped Jason’s hand three times.

 

“Beetlejuice.”

 

Jason quickly pulled away from Dick and sat back on the bed. Dick slowly tried to steady his breathing and his body was still giving light jerks. Dick laid back on the bed with his eyes closed and grabbed a blanket and threw it over his body, shaking as he did.

 

When he opened his eyes, he seen Jason curled up on the bed about 2 feet away from him with his knees pulled to his chest and his gaze locked on Dick.

 

“Come here you asshat.” Dick said and lifted the blanket. Jason shook his head and shifted his gaze to look at his own hands.

 

This was Dicks least favorite part of their little games, trying to get Jason out of his head once they were done. He sat up slightly and grabbed one of Jason’s hands, he began to place soft kisses to his hand and wrist and slightly rubbed his face against it. Dick leaned up and kissed Jason on the lips before pulling him down to the bed with him. Jason protested slightly but Dick practically forced him under the covers with him.

 

Jason wrapped his arms around Dicks' waist and made him twitch slightly.

 

“Are you okay?” Dick asked, and Jason laughed.

 

“Am I okay? You just came like four times and you’re asking me if I’m okay? Jesus fucking Christ Dicky, are you okay?” Jason asked and squeezed Dicks waist slightly.

 

“Three and a half. I came dry the last time.” Dick said and brought Jason’s hand up to his mouth to kiss it again. “And yes, I’m fine.”

 

“Thank God,” Jason said and snuggled Dick tighter.

 

Dick just smiled and held Jason’s hand in his own. After a few minutes of silence as they calmed down, Dick turned himself around to face Jason.

 

“You know, you’re going to have to come three more times to keep up with me.” He said with a smirk. He slowly pushed himself further down the bed.

 

“You don’t need to do that if you don’t want to Dicky its ok-OH FUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay if I'm being completely honest, I have no idea what overstimulation is but hey I tried.


	4. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - spanking

Jason had just got off patrol, he entered his apartment through the window and threw his helmet on the floor.

 

“Hello safehouse,” Jason said as he walked down the hall to his room.

 

“Hello, bed, hello pillow,” Jason said as he stripped out of his clothes down to his underwear. Once he undressed down to his underwear he threw himself face-first onto his bed on top of covers.

 

Jason was nearly asleep when he felt a pair of hands touch his back. He quickly jumped into action, grabbing his gun from under his pillow and wrestled the person to the ground. They rolled around on the floor until Jason has them pinned to the ground, his elbow on their throat and a gun pointed to their head.

 

“Easy there Jaybird, it’s just me. Nothing to get worked up over.”

 

“Dick?” Jason asked and sat up, leaning up to turn on his bedside lamp. “What the fuck are you doing here? I could’ve killed you.” He did a once over of Dicks body and realized he was still in his Nightwing uniform, including his mask.

 

“Just wanted to see my baby, that’s all.” Dick responded and sat up to kiss Jason. Jason smiled into the kiss but pulled away and stood up, holding out his arm to help Dick to his feet. Jason smiled and threw his gun down onto his bedside table after putting the saftey on.

 

“You just get back from patrol?” Jason asked and wrapped his arms around Dicks' shoulders and leaned in for another kiss.

 

“No, I’m just casually wearing my gear.” Dick said, and Jason rolled his eyes. “But yeah I did just finish up. The others say ‘hi’.”

 

“Others?”

 

“Tim, Roy, Damian, Jon if you’d believe it, and B,” Dick explained.

 

“You told them you were coming to see me?” Jason asked.

 

“No but I think everyone just knew. Jon and Damian stayed at the manor and told me to tell you hi without explanation. I guess they must’ve told Tim and Roy because they asked about you once we left for patrol, and you know how Bruce is.” Jason hummed in agreement and gave Dick another kiss. “Speaking of Roy, he mentioned something to me I thought I should talk to you about.”

 

“And what might that be?”

 

“Where’s your laptop?”

 

Jason raised an eyebrow but let go of Dick to walk to his desk where his laptop was hidden in a drawer.

 

“What do you need this for?” Jason asked as he opened it and put in his password. “I hardly ever use it anymore.”

 

“Not what I heard,” Dick said and pushed Jason out of the way and started searching for a folder.

 

“Hey, what the fuck D?” Jason asked but shut up when he saw what Dick had opened. Dick turned to Jason and smiled.

 

“You know, Roy was fucking around the other day and I guess he went through your stuff when you weren’t here, he found some fucked up shit.” Dick explained and turned back to the laptop scrolling through the folder. “BDSM, wax play, latex, daddy kink, power bottoms, gang bangs, public sex, humiliation. Wait are these people cosplayed as us?” Dick listed off the different categories of porn Jason has saved as he scrolled by them. “I didn’t know you were so kinky, my love. You keeping secrets from me now?”

 

“I never wanted anyone to see that, especially not you and Roy. Remind me to cunt-punt that whore next time I see him,” Jason said as he blushed and looked down at the floor.

 

“I bet you’d be into that. I mean considering this is all inflicting pain on someone.”

 

Jason mumbled something that Dick couldn’t understand so Dick leaned in closer to him and put a hand on his face and pulled his head up to look at him.

 

“What was that, my love?” Dick asked and placed a small kiss to Jason’s lips.

 

“I said,” Jason took a deep breath. “I wanna bottom if I did anything like this.”

 

Jason felt embarrassed and started to back away, but Dick grabbed his wrists and held him in place.

 

“Really?” Dick asked, and Jason nodded. “I wouldn’t mind you know, it’s actually turning me on. I mean obviously we’ve already done some of this stuff, like chocking and obviously we’ve fucked in uniform before. We could try some of this out right now if you want to.”

 

Jason looked up at Dick with wide eyes.

 

“Do you really mean that?” Jason asked, and Dick nodded.

 

“Of course, I’d do anything for you my love.” Dick said, but Jason still looked skeptical, so he pulled him in front of his laptop. “How about this baby boy, you pick out one of your favorite videos that would be good for a starting point, I watch it, and then we can act some of it out. Sound good?” Dick asked, and Jason nodded and smiled. He reached and grabbed Dick by the neck and gave him a kiss.

 

“Thank you,” Jason whispered before turning back to his laptop and searching for a video.

 

Dick smiled as he watched his lover look for a video, laughing a little when Jason would open one and watch a bit of it then close it and look for a better one.

 

In the end, Jason decided to opt for a simple video, since it would be their first time trying something like this.

 

“Alright baby,” Dick said and stood behind Jason, rubbing his shoulders and placing kisses along his neck. “Now why don’t you go lay in bed and get yourself ready. I’ll watch this and decide what I want to do to you. Sound good?” He asked and lightly bit Jason’s ear.

 

“Yes, Dicky,” Jason whispered, and Dick grinned.

 

“Good boy.” Dick responded and lightly smacked Jason’s ass. Jason leaned back into his touch and moaned, he threw his head back against Dicks shoulder. Dick patted his ass again and gently shoved him into the direction of the bed. Jason stumbled to the bed and started to get comfortable.

 

Dick pulled the desk chair toward him and sat in it as he pressed play on the video.

 

The video was simple compared to some of the stuff Jason had downloaded, a man was on his hands and knees naked as another man sat behind him and was massaging his ass, still fully dressed.  Dick watched in fascination as the man behind slapped the others ass cheek hard, as the other moaned loudly another blow landed on the other cheek. Dick could feel himself getting harder inside his uniform as the man delivering the blows began to talk dirty to the other, began humiliating him as he continued to abuse his ass.

_“Whore.”_

_“Slut.”_

_“Daddy’s little cocksleeve.”_

_“Nothing but a fuck.”_

Dick had to hold back a moan as he listened to the humiliation. He placed a hand over his crotch and although he couldn’t feel it very well due to his thick uniform and his cup underneath it he still rocked his hips up against his hand. He started to understand why Jason was so turned on by this. He turned his head to look back at Jason and he seen that Jason had rearranged the blankets and pillows, so he could be on his hands and knees, his cock hard and leaking between his legs.

 

“Be a good boy for me and don’t touch yourself okay?” Dick said, and Jason turned his head to look at him. He nodded, and Dick smiled.

 

A particularly loud moan came from the computer and Dick snapped his head back to look at the screen as Jason moaned just as loud.

 

Dick saw the man on screen lean down and bite the others ass and made him moan loudly again.

 

Dick groaned low in his throat and stood up, he paused the video and closed Jason’s laptop. He walked over to Jason’s bed and kneeled behind him, he didn’t bother removing any part of his uniform.

 

Without warning, Dick slapped Jason’s ass and Jason screamed and pushed his ass back toward him.

 

“Safe word?” Dick asked.

 

“Chewing Gum,” Jason said and moaned when Dick slapped his ass again.

 

“Count, slut,” Dick said squeezed Jason’s ass. He spanked him again and Jason groaned.

 

“One.”

 

_Smack!_

“Two.”

 

_Smack!_

 

“Three.”

 

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Dick hit Jason four times in a row and Jason screamed. He dropped to his elbows and tried to grind his cock down onto the sheets. Dick grabbed his hair and pulled his head up.

 

“I. Said. Count.” Dick growled and punctuated each word with a smack. “How many was that, little wing?”. Jason moaned at the nickname and rolled his hips again.

 

“Ten.” He gasped out. “We’re at 10.”

 

Dick let Jason’s hair go and Jason’s held fell and he rested his forehead on the bed.

 

_Smack!_

Jason shoved his face into one of his pillows and bucked his hips.

 

“Eleven.” He gasped out.

 

_Smack!_

 

“Twelve.”

 

_Smack!_

 

“Thir-thirteen.”

 

_Smack!_

“Fuck!”

 

“Say it right whore,” Dick said and rested his hands on Jason’s ass.

 

“I’m sorry, it just feels so good Dick.” Jason pushed his ass back into Dicks touch. “Fourteen.”

 

“Good little slut. You listen so well.” Dick praised.

 

Dick raised his hand and slapped Jason’s rear again. In addition to the slap, he leaned down and bit lightly at the opposite cheek.

 

Jason screamed and jerked his hips as he came untouched.

 

Dick smiled at his work and helped Jason into a more comfortable position. Jason laid on the bed on his back and Dick continued to kneel between his legs. Jason was mumbling random little things that made Dick smile.

 

_“I love you.”_

_“Thank you so much.”_

_“I’ve never felt better.”_

_“You’re the love of my life.”_

_“Felt so good baby thank you.”_

****

After a few minutes of letting Jason calm down, Dick lightly brushed his fingers against the inside of his knee which caused Jason to jump slightly.

 

“Fuck, I forgot you’re still dressed, you’re leather gloves freaked me the fuck out,” Jason said and smiled up at Dick. “You still hard or did you…?”

 

“I’m still hard,” Dick replied.

 

“Should’ve said something sooner.” Jason sat up and helped Dick start to undress. It took a little while but once they got Dick out of the Nightwing uniform Jason pushed Dick to the edge of the bed and got on his knees on the floor in between Dicks' legs.

 

Jason quickly started to jerk Dick off and Dick started to buck up into his hand. Jason licked the tip lightly but never actually sucked him off.

 

It didn’t take long for Dick to scream and wrap his hands in Jason’s hair. He came in thick spurts across Jason’s face and then collapsed back onto the bed.

 

After a minute or so, Jason started cleaning his face then shoved his blankets that had come on them down onto the floor and then pulled Dick up onto the center of the bed.

 

Dick reached around then pulled a thin sheet over the two of them.

 

“I don’t know whether I should thank Roy or deck him on sight next time I see him,” Jason said, and Dick laughed.

 

“Both sounds good,” Dick said, and Jason placed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. “No seriously I think that was one the best orgasms I’ve ever had, we need to thank him tomorrow.”

 

“Same, about the orgasm thing.” Jason mumbled and pulled Dick closer to his chest. “You have work in the morning. Get some sleep.”

 

Dick let his eyes slip shut as he relaxed into Jason’s arm.

 

“Hey, Jason?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We’re so doing that again tomorrow.”

 

“I’m game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey some comments on this would be nice, just saying


	5. Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4-Rope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a day late but fuck it

Dick and Jason were in the elevator riding up to Jason’s apartment, Jason had Dick pinned against the wall with his hand between Dicks legs and his tongue down his throat.

They decided to go out for a nice dinner, inviting along Damian and Tim and their respective supers. Once everyone had left to go home and prepare for patrol, Jason and Dick decided to have a night to themselves before patrolling.

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened so Jason pulled away from Dick. He pulled Dick out of the elevator and down the hall to his apartment. Once they were inside they continued to kiss and started to take parts of their suits off.

“Hey, Jay.” Somebody said, and they jumped apart. Jason jumped into action and pulled a knife while Dick turned on the light and then got into fighting position. They looked at who it was and seen Roy standing in the corner with a smirk on his face.

“What the fuck, Roy?” Jason asked. He dropped his knife but picked up on of his dress shoes and threw it at Roy.

“It’s all done,” Roy said and dodged the shoe. “Hey, be nice to me. You owe me for doing this.” 

“I told you to be gone before I brought him home,” Jason said and glared at him.

“Couldn’t find the ro-” Roy started but got cut off by Jason throwing his other shoe.

“It’s a surprise. Shut your face.” 

“Ugh fine. But like I said, it’s all ready so Y'all can go start or whatever but let me take off before you do.” Roy said, he looked at the clock. “What time are Y'all gonna come out?” 

“Probably in a few hours,” Dick said. “What’s all ready?” 

“Ask Jason,” Roy said with a smile. “That’s my cue to go. Let me know when you’re out for patrol.” 

Jason walked over to him and they did their secret handshake before Roy walked over to the window and climbed out.

“What was he talking about?” Dick asked Jason as he walked back over to him.

“You’ll see,” Jason said and grabbed his face and kissed him. “We got to practice doing one of my kinks I think its only fair we do one of yours. Come on.” He placed his hands over Dicks’ eyes and lead him to the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Dick asked with a laugh. Jason just placed a kiss behind his ear.

Once they reached the bedroom Jason removed his hands from Dicks' face. 

“Open your eyes, pretty boy,” Jason whispered. Dick smiled before opening his eyes.

“Oh.” He breathed out as he opened his eyes. There were lit candles around the room and roses everywhere, but his eyes fell to the bed where there were pieces of rope tied to all four posts of it. 

“Do you like it?” Jason asked from behind him.

“Is this for me?” Dick asked causing Jason to laugh. 

“Of course, you idiot.” He said and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I wanted to surprise you, that’s why Roy was here. He set this up for us.”

“Well remind me to thank him ten times over next time I see him,” Dick said and stepped away from Jason. He quickly started to undress.

“Woah, slow down there D,” Jason said but also started to undress.

Once they were undressed they started to kiss as Jason pushed Dick onto the bed.

“How did you know this was one of my kinks?” Dick asked as he got into the center of the bed and Jason walked around the bed and tested the rope.

“How else would I know?” Jason responded as he pulled onto one of the ropes and pulled. Dick thought about it for a second before rolling his eyes.

“I guess a better question would be ‘how did Roy know?” 

“He has his own mysterious ways. Now give me your arm.” Jason said as he stood at the top of the bed. Dick handed him his arm and he started to tie his wrist to the headboard. “Safeword if you need to. We don’t have a lot of time because we have to go out.” He said as he glanced at the clock before walking to the foot of the bed and tying Dicks ankle to the bed.

“This is already so good. Thank you, Jason.” Dick said as he tested his restraints. Jason glanced toward Dicks crotch and noticed he was already fully hard.

“Whore,” Jason said as he tied Dicks other ankle, Dick just moaned slightly. Jason tied Dicks other hand to the headboard before grabbing a bottle of lube off the nightstand before climbing on top of Dick. He slicked up one of his hands with lube. “You good?” 

“So good.” Dick moaned out as Jason wrapped his hand around his cock. 

Jason quickly started to jerk Dick off and Dick moaned and bucked hips up. Dick pulled at his restrained and moaned as they scratched against his skin.

“You’re such a kinky whore,” Jason said as he leaned down to kiss and bite at Dicks' neck. 

“Yeah but I’m your kinky whore,” Dick said before Jason kissed him.

Jason’s hand that he wasn’t using roamed Dicks’ body, lightly scratching his torso and playing with his nipples. He smiled at how Dick continued to pull at the rope to try and touch him and how he would moan when they would burn him.

“You close baby?” Jason asked as he continued to kiss Dicks neck, going down further to kiss his chest and suck and bite on his nipples. Dick moaned loudly before responding.

“So close, feels so good.” He said as he bucked his hips.

Jason scooted down further on the bed until his face was near Dicks crotch. He poked his tongue out and licked the tip of his cock.

Dick screamed at the action and pushed his hips up and came on his stomach. Jason smiled before moving back into his original spot as he started to jerk himself off.

Dick leaned up and kissed Jason and Jason moaned into his mouth. He jerked himself off for a minute more before coming on Dicks' chest. 

Dick smiled as Jason picked up some of the come and put it into his own mouth. Jason sat back on his heels for a second as he tried to catch his breath. After a minute or so he leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a knife and started to cut the rope. Once Dick was free he sat up and kissed Jason.

“Thank you,” Dick whispered and kissed Jason again.

“Come on. We have to shower.” Jason responded as he helped Dick stand up and get off the bed. They walked to the bathroom and Jason rubbed the red lines on Dicks' wrist before started the shower for both of them.

-  
Dick and Jason found Roy later that night standing on a rooftop with his equipment sitting on the ground next to him. Dick quickly ran up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Thank you!” He said and Roy just laughed.

“Anytime you kinky motherfuckers,” Roy said, and fist-bumped Jason. Jason just laughed.

“I’m so holding you to that.”


	6. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5-Praise kink

“Such a good boy,” Dick whispered as Jason rode his cock faster. They were currently on the couch in one of the study’s in the manor, trying to finish before their brothers got home for the night.

“You’re taking me so well. So good baby.” Dick said as he kissed Jason’s neck. “I love when you do this. It feels so good, you feel so good. I love you.” Jason moaned and threw his head back, exposing his throat and Dick continued to kiss it.

“I love you,” Jason said and continued to bounce up and down.

“You look so good like this, my pretty boy. I love it when you ride my cock. You do it so well, you feel so good while you do it.” Dick praised and ran his hands through Jason’s hair.

Jason whined and rested his forehead on Dicks' shoulder.

“Please, please touch me, Dick.” He whispered, and Dick wrapped a hand around his cock.

“You look so beautiful like this, all for me. It feels so good for me. Does it feel good for you?” Dick asked as he continued to stroke Jason.

“Feels so good, D.”

“Good boy.” Dick moaned and grabbed Jason’s hip with one hand and helped guide him up and down. 

Jason began to release small sobs at the feeling of Dick fucking up into him while praising him.

“Your good boy,” Jason said, causing Dick to smile.

“That’s right. You’re my good boy and you’re being so good to me right now baby. You know what good boys get?” Dick asked, and Jason shook his head. “Good boys get to come.”

Jason moaned at the words and continued to moan and pressed his face into Dicks' neck.

“Am I your baby? Your pretty boy? Am I making you feel good?” Jason asked, searching for more praise. Dick smiled and moved his hand from Jason’s hip to his hair and started to pet his hair.

“Of course, you are. You’re such a beautiful baby boy. You take my cock so well and fuck yourself on it so good. You make me feel fantastic baby. Doing such a good job.” 

Jason moaned again and kissed Dicks neck. 

“Thank you.” He whispered and rolled his hips back and forth. “Thank you so much.”

“I should be thanking you, Jay. You’re doing so well, doing amazing. You’re so handsome like this baby. You look so beautiful riding my cock.” Dick responded. “I fucking love what you’re doing. You know why? Because I fucking love you. Love you so much.” Jason couldn’t help himself and he started to slightly sob again.

“Please.” He begged.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me harder, Dick. I need it, I need it so bad.”

Dick stopped stroking Jason’s cock, causing him to whine and buck his hips. Dick grabbed both of Jason’s hips and started to fuck him harder. Jason started to jerk himself off as he continued to moan and cry into Dicks' neck.

“Do you love me?” Jason asked.

“Of course I do, Jason,” Dick responded and turned his head to kiss Dick.

“Say it. Say that you love me.”

“I love you,” Dick said and fucked Jason even harder. “I love you so much, Jason. I love you so much its crazy. I love when you moan my name. I love when you let me fuck you or when you ride my cock. I love it when you fuck me. I love it when so make me feel so good. I love it when you’re a good boy. I love you.”

Jason turned his head and kissed Dick again, moaning into the kiss. After a minute or so Dick pulled away panting. Jason’s head fell against his shoulder again and Dick whispered in his ear.

“I love you so much, little wing.”

That was it for Jason. His hips stilled, and he bit down on Dicks' shoulder to keep himself from screaming. He came all over himself and Dicks chests and moaned.

Dick gave Jason a minute to calm down before gently pulling him up off his cock.

“You did so well, my pretty boy. Made me feel so good. Can you be a good boy and do one more thing for me?” Jason nodded, and Dick kissed his cheek.

“Make me come.”

Jason slid off the couch and onto his knees in between Dicks' legs. He quickly started to stroke Dick and Dick slipped his hands into Jason’s hair.

“Good boy, good baby boy. You look so handsome stroking my cock. You’d look even prettier eating my come. Open up.”

Jason opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out and it only took a few more seconds before Dick was coming. Most of it landed in his mouth but a few drops landed on his cheek, he was quick to lick it up.

“That was amazing. Thank you, Dicky.” Jason said before laying down on the floor.

“I can’t deny that. But you need to get up, so we can get showered before the others get back.” Dick said, and Jason groaned from his spot on the floor.

“I don’t wanna.” He whined, and Dick smirked.

“Come one, be a good boy for me.”


	7. Hair pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6- Hair pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I know I'm behind but I'm sick right now and on bed rest. But, day 7 and day 8 will probably be uploaded tonight.

Dick walked through the door of his bedroom of the manor, he had just got back from patrol and his adrenaline was high. He had already changed out of his uniform and left it in the cave, he was currently wearing a pair of gym shorts and a loose t-shirt. 

“Jay, you here?” Dick called out, after a few seconds of not getting a reply he threw himself on the bed and groaned loudly. It had been a long night of failure and all he wanted was to come home to his lover. He stared up at the celling and felt tears form in his eyes.

“Fuck!” He yelled, not caring if the others in the manor could hear him. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” 

“Calm down there Dicky,” Jason said.

Dick quickly sat up, wiping the tears off his face as he did so. Jason was standing in the doorway of the attached bathroom with a towel around his waist, his hair and skin looking slightly damp.

“You okay?” Jason asked and walked toward the bed. He reached his hand out and wiped the remaining tears off Dicks face.

“I thought you weren’t here.” Dick whispered and leaned into Jason’s touch. “I thought you left me.”

“I would never leave you, baby boy.” Jason said, and he leaned down to kiss Dick. He crawled onto the bed with Dick and pushed him onto his back.

“I know, I know you would never leave. It’s just when I get home sometimes I’m just so in my head I can’t think right.” Dick explained. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, honey.” Jason said and kissed him again. “It’s okay. I just want you to know I’ll never leave you.”

They continued to kiss for a few minutes before Dick started to claw at Jason’s towel. Jason pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

“I need you, Jason.” Dick moaned and rocked his hips upward.

“I need you too Dicky. But I need to know if this is really you wanting me or if you’re just sad.” Jason responded, and Dick rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean for that to happen. But I really do want you Jay. Please.” Dick whined and moved his hips again.

“Really?” Jason asked.

“Really.” Dick nodded and smiled up at Jason.

“Fine, but if we’re gonna do this tonight I got one condition,” Jason said as he played with his towel.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Dick mused.

“I get to do whatever I want to you.” Jason responded and took his towel off and threw it behind him. Dick moaned and nodded.

“Whatever you want.” Dick said and his hands gripped Jason’s thighs. Jason just smiled and slipped his hands into Dicks hair. He pulled so Dick would expose him neck and he leaned down to lick and bite at it. 

“Get up and get the lube. Get undressed while you’re at it.” Jason ordered and moved off Dick. He sat to the side and watched as Dick got onto the floor and began searching under the bed for the lube he hides there. Once Dick found the lube he stood up and threw it at Jason before quickly undressing. Once he was undressed he climbed back onto the bed and sat in Jason’s lap.

“How do you want me?” Dick asked as Jason slipped his fingers into he hair again. Instead of answering Jason yanked Dicks head back and started to bite his neck. Dick moaned and rolled his hips against Jason’s in response.

“I think I want you…” Jason paused to think for a second and Dick wet his lips in anticipation. “I think I want you on your hands and knees, slut.” 

Dick moaned at the words and quickly got off Jason to get into position.

“Good boy.” Jason praised as he got behind Dick. Jason slapped Dicks ass without warning and Dick moaned loudly.

“Fuck.” Dick groaned out as his ass stung.

“Shh. Be quiet now Dicky. Wouldn’t want the others to hear you, would you?” Jason asked as he squeezed Dicks ass in both hands. “Would you?” 

“No. No, I wouldn’t.” Dick replied, and Jason’s hands left his ass.

“Good boy.” Jason said again as he grabbed a fist full of Dicks hair again. “You gonna be a good boy for me?” He asked as he pulled onto Dicks hair.

“Yes.” Dick gasped out. “Yes. I’ll always be your good boy.”

Jason smiled and let go of Dicks hair, causing Dick to whine. Jason grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up one hand,

“You ready, D?” Jason asked as his slick finger circled Dicks entrance. Dick nodded so Jason slowly pushed his finger inside. Dick moaned at the feeling and pushed back against Jason’s hand. “That’s it baby.” Jason encouraged as he slowly started to move his finger.

Jason continued to stretch Dick open until three of his fingers were easily moving in and out.

“Are you ready for my cock?” Jason asked as he rubbed Dicks prostate. Dick was a moaning mess and was unable to answer, he fell to his elbows and started to grind against the sheets.

“Hey.” Jason snapped and grabbed Dicks hair with the hand that wasn’t currently busy. “One, stay in position. Two, I asked a question and I expect and answer.” He gripped Dicks hair tighter and pulled him back up, so he was on his hands.

“Yes. Yes, I’m ready for your cock.” Dick moaned out. 

“Good.” Jason replied and slipped his fingers out of Dick. Dick whined and pushed his ass back toward Jason’s hand, but Jason slapped his ass and pulled his hair at the same time to keep him in place. 

Jason quickly lubed up his cock, jerking himself off for a couple seconds before lining himself up with Dick. He pushed in and both of them groaned in unison.

“Feels so good.” Dick moaned as Jason bottomed out.

“Feels so good for me to.” Jason said, and his hand tightened in Dicks hair, using that as leverage. “Can I?” Jason asked, and Dick nodded.

Jason quickly started to fuck Dick, never once letting up his grip on Dicks hair. Both of the men were moaning messes within a matter of minutes. Dick was moaning because Jason was repeatedly hitting his prostate and Jason was moaning because Dick clenched every time he hit his prostate.

Jason gripped Dicks' hair and pulled him up, so they were pressed against each other, back to chest. 

“Such a naughty boy.” Jason moaned and pulled on Dicks hair. “So naughty for thinking I’d ever leave you. How could I ever leave an ass like this?” He slapped Dicks ass and Dick moaned. 

“Don’t wanna be naughty. Wanna be good.” Dick whined.

“Then make me come,” Jason growled back.

Dick started to push himself against Jason to meet his thrusts. He turned his head and leaned back to kiss Jason. 

Jason pulled on Dicks' hair and pulled his head to the side and Dick moaned. Jason leaned down and bit and sucked at Dicks' neck, leaving red and purple marks. 

“Who’s good boy are you?” Jason asked and bit down hard on Dicks neck. Dick screamed in response.

“Yours.” Dick yelled. Jason smiled and gripped Dicks ass.

“And who does this belong to?” He asked and slapped Dicks ass.

“You. Only you.” Dick replied and turned to kiss Jason again. 

Jason pushed Dick back down onto the bed but kept his grip on his hair. He started to fuck him faster and Dick pushed back into his thrust.

It wasn’t too long before Jason pulled Dicks body back against him and stilled.

“Fuck.” Jason gasped out as he came. He’s body twitched slightly as he bit down into Dicks shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while until Jason pulled out of Dick.

“Jason please.” Dick begged and grabbed one of Jason’s hands and pulled it around his body to grab his cock. “Please, was I a good boy? Do I get to come?”

“Of course, you do.” Jason responded and started to jerk Dick off quickly. “Such a pretty boy.”

It wasn’t even a minute later, and Dick was coming onto Jason’s hand.

“I love you.” Dick moaned as he came. “So much.”

“I love you to.” Jason said. He laid them down on the bed and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to clean them up.

They were both about to fall asleep when they heard someone pounding at the door. Dick sat up with a panicked look until he heard who it was.

“Go the fuck to sleep!” Damian yelled.

Dick just smiled down and Jason, trying to hold back laughter.

“But we’re not done yet.” Dick teased back, and he heard Damian groan. Jason covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing.

“How about this,” Damian started, and Jason and Dick shared a confused look. “You be a good boy and go the fuck to sleep.”

Dick froze, and Jason sat up on the bed and reached into the nightstand to grab his gun.

“I guess we we’re loud,” Dick said, and he heard two sets of quiet laughter from the other side of the door, Jon was with Damian no doubt.

“I am going to kill both of those fuckers,” Jason said and stood up. 

“Maybe you should put on some pants first Jay.” 

Jason grabbed a pair of pajama pants off the floor and put them on.

“Now I’m going to kill both those fuckers,” Jason said before walking to the door.

“Don’t wake up B.” Dick said. He fell back onto the bed and heard the two teenage boys start screaming as Jason chased after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I forgot to mention that all of these stories kinda sorta connect if you squint and blur some lines. So like its one big story with very minimal plot.


	8. Whips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7- Whips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh this is so late but I've been so sick I couldn't upload I'm sorry.

Jason was bent over the edge of the bed. His torso pushed to the mattress and his feet on the ground, he had his hands tied behind his back and a blindfold covering his eyes. He couldn’t see where Dick was, but he relied on all the extensive training he did for so many years to pick up on his sounds.

“You ready Jay?” Dick asked. Jason could tell by his voice that he was standing by the dresser, going through their ‘secret’ drawer no doubt.

“Yes, Dick.” Jason respond although he had no idea what Dick was planning. 

Dick hummed in response. Jason heard him digging around in their drawer for a few more seconds before walking back over to the bed and standing behind Jason. He groped Jason’s ass and chuckled when Jason pushed back into the touch.

“I love you,” Dick mumbled and leaned down to kiss Jason’s neck. 

“I love you to. Now get on with it.” Jason groaned which just caused Dick to laugh again.

“Hey, maybe you should be a little nicer to me.” Dick responded.

“Maybe you should tell me what the fuck you have planned,” Jason said, but with a teasing tone to his words.

Dick ignored him. He ran his hands down Jason’s spine before coming to a stop at his hole.

“You all stretched out for me like I asked, baby?” He asked and slowly his finger in. Jason’s hips jerked, and his head fell to the bed at the sudden intrusion.

“Yes.” Jason responded as Dick continued to pump his finger in and out before pulling it out. He moved and grabbed something that Jason didn’t realize he set next to him on the bed.

Jason heard the cap of lube open and Dick prepare something before he felt a pressure on his entrance.

“What is that? Is that a dildo?” Jason asked.

Dick ignored him and pushed the toy in further, causing Jason to moan. Once the toy was completely inside Jason, Dick stepped away from him.

“Really? Is a dildo the worst you could do?” Jason asked, hoping to urge Dick to do other things. 

Dick just smiled and grabbed another item off the bed. Jason heard a button being pushed before he felt the toy start to vibrate in him.

“Oh fuck.” Jason gasped. 

Dick slowly started to move the vibrator in and out of Jason as it continued to vibrate. Jason started to moan and push back toward Dick.

Dick continued to fuck Jason with the toy until Jason was whining and begging for more.

“How do I phrase this?” Dick mumbled to himself as he stopped the movement. Jason was confused and whined so Dick turned up the vibrations.

Jason could hear Dick walk away for a few seconds before returning. He turned the vibrator off and Jason cried out.

“Heads or tails?” Dick asked.

“What?” Jason asked, confused. He continued to clench around the toy and try to move his hips to get friction.

“Heads or tails?” Dick repeated.

“Whatever heads,” Jason mumbled, deciding to play along.

Dick walked away again, and Jason could hear their jar of loose change move around and a few other movements before Dick returned.

“What was it?” Jason asked about the coin toss.

“Heads.” Dick asked as he examined the other items he had on the bed.

“Oh, my lucky day I guess. What did I get?” Jason asked, still curious as to what Dick was doing. Dick leaned over Jason’s body as he grabbed another item and traced Jason’s lips lightly with his finger.

“You’ll see. Now open up.”

Jason opened his mouth, and something was inserted into it. He bit down and realized it was a leather gag. He tried to mumble a question around the gag but all that came out was gibberish.

“Trust me. You’ll need it.” Dick said and turned the vibrator back on.

Jason moaned and laid back down against the mattress. Dick started to fuck him with the vibrator again before grabbing another one of his items and throwing it to the floor, then grabbed another one.

Jason tried to listen and hear what it was Dick was holding, he wasn’t sure what kind of toy it was until-

Smack!

Jason moaned and his whole body jerked. He was being spanked with something that wasn’t Dick’s hand and he didn’t know what.

Smack!

Jason tried to memorize the feel of the item, but Dick pulled it away to fast. He whined, and Dick just smiled.

“You like this one?” Dick asked and hit him with it again. This time though he rested the toy on Jason’s ass instead of pulling it away and Jason finally figured out what it was.

A riding crop.

Jason moaned, and his hips jerked when he realized what it was. If he’s being honest he forgot that they owned it. One of Dick’s teammates had bought it for them as a gag gift when they had first starting dating.

“Oh, you do like this one, don’t you?” Dick asked, and Jason moaned in response. 

Dick continued to whip Jason with the crop until his ass was bright red and his cock was leaking between his legs. Whenever he would hit the same spot twice Jason would jerk his hips and scream the best he could around the gag. Dick grabbed Jason’s ass with his free hand and smoothed the red skin. The touches affecting him more due to his current lack of sight.

At the same time, he turned up the vibrator and Jason screamed.

“Bet you almost forgot about that, huh?” Dick teased and started to fuck him with the vibrator again. “You with this was my cock, don’t you baby?” 

Jason moaned loudly around the gag and nodded forcefully.

“Too bad.” Dick said and suddenly whipped Jason’s ass again. He continued to whip Jason’s ass and thighs while also fucking him with the vibrator, occasionally changing the setting to torture Jason. 

Jason sobbed around the gag and his hips jerked. Dick stopped his movements and grabbed Jason’s cock. He let go almost as quickly as he grabbed it and reached to untie Jason’s blindfold. Once the blindfold was off, Dick grabbed Jason’s hair and pulled him up, so they were pressed back to chest. Dick used his other hand to reach down and hold the vibrator in place.

“Blink. Once for yes, two for no.” Dick said, and Jason nodded. “You close?”

One blink.

“You want me to fuck you?” 

One blink. 

“Good boy.” Dick said before climbing on the bed. He helped Jason up after him since he couldn’t use his hand and then positioned Jason over his hips. He grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock then laid back on the bed. “Ride it.” He said as he took the vibrator out of Jason.

Jason had a sad and confused look on his face and looked at Dick with pleading eyes. Dick reached up and undid the gag and Jason sighed and moved his jaw around to stretch it.

“What is it, my love?” Dick asked and laid back down. He set down the gag next to the whip that was still on the bed next to them.

“I – I can’t do it. My hands. I can’t do it.” Jason tried to explain, and Dick shushed him.

“It’s okay Jay. I’ll help you.” Dick said. He grabbed Jason’s hip with one hand and his own cock with the other. He led his cock to Jason’s entrance and helped him push it in then sink down on it.

“Fuck.” Jason moaned out as he slowly moved down Dick’s cock. Once it was completely inside him he threw his head back and moaned.

“Good boy.” Dick praised. His hands left Jason’s hips and Jason rolled his hips. Dick moved his hands across Jason’s chest and scratched in a few places causing Jason to moan. 

“Only for you.” Jason gasped and continued to roll his hips. “Help me, please.”

Dick smiled and returned his hands to Jason’s hips and helped him move up and down on his cock.

“Feels so good Dicky,” Jason said. 

Without a warning, Dick grabbed the riding crop and hit Jason’s thigh with it the best he could from their current position. 

“Fuck!” Jason yelled when Dick hit him. Dick hit him with the crop again, this time on the other thigh.

Dick continued to do that until he got an idea. He reached up and grabbed Jason’s chin with one hand.

“Open up.” Dick commanded. Jason opened his mouth and Dick placed the riding crop between his teeth. Jason bit down with the riding crop with his mouth. Dick moaned and bucked his hips up at the sight. “Hold on a second, babe.” 

Jason moaned when Dick continued to fuck up into him. Dick stopped for a second and leaned over to their bedside table and grabbed his Polaroid camera that was sitting there.

“Pose,” Dick said and pointed the camera at Jason.

Jason tilted his head to head to the side, he pushed his chest out, so you could see the scratch marks. Dick smiled and snapped the picture. Once the picture came out of the camera Dick set both of those things on the bedside table.

“Good boy.” Dick said and grabbed the whip from Jason’s mouth. Jason moaned at the praise and rolled his hips.

Dick grabbed Jason’s cock and within a few seconds, Jason was coming. He moaned loudly as he spilled on Dick’s chest.

Dick groaned and bucked into Jason one last time before coming.

Jason collapsed onto Dick’s chest and Dick reached around him and untied his hands.

“I love you.” Jason whispered.

“I love you too,” Dick responded and kissed Jason’s hair.

-

One hour later they were both showered, and all their toys were put away as they cuddled on the bed.

Dick grabbed the picture of Jason he took earlier and examined it.

“You're so cute,” Dick said and showed Jason the picture.

“You’re so kinky,” Jason responded.

“You love it. I think I might put this picture in my wallet.” Dick teased and kissed the top of Jason’s head again. 

“You do that, and I’ll punch you,” Jason said and laid back onto Dicks chest.

Dick put the picture back onto the table and got comfortable. A few minutes of silence passed before Jason spoke up again.

“What was tails?” 

“What?” Dick asked.

“The coin toss. I chose heads. What was tails?” Jason asked.

“Oh. Well, heads was the riding crop, and tails was a flogger.”

“Fuck I should’ve picked tails.”


	9. Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8-blindfold

Although the last time they had fooled around in the manor they got caught by Damian and Jon, Dick and Jason couldn’t help it and started to fool around again. This time they were in Jason’s room because it was further away from everyone else’s in the manor.

Jason was waiting for Dick on the bed, Dick had gone downstairs to tell Tim to try not to let anyone bother them. He sat on the edge of the bed and held a silk blindfold in his hand. 

A few minutes later Dick walked through the door, just wearing a pair of old gym shorts and no shirt. Jason quickly hid the blindfold behind his back as Dick started to walk toward the bed.

“Couldn’t wait, huh?” Jason teased as he stared at Dick’s chest.

“Laundry day. Alfred made me.” Dick explained as he sat on the bed next to Jason.

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Jason said and leaned in to kiss Dick. “You wanna try something tonight?” 

“We’ve seriously been trying new stuff nearly every night this week, what new could we possibly try?” Dick said and leaned so he and Jason’s foreheads were touching.

“It’s not that new,” Jason said and kissed Dick again.

“Explain?” Dick asked. Jason positioned himself against the headboard and spread his legs. Dick sat in between Jason’s legs and laid back against his chest. Jason wrapped his hands around Dicks waist and showed him the blindfold. 

“I know that we’ve tried it on me before, but I was wondering if you’d wanna try it out,” Jason whispered in Dick’s ear.

“I guess we could, if you’d like that.” Dick whispered back, he turned his head and kissed Jason. “How long do you we have to wait?”

Jason grabbed his phone and checked the time.

“Just about an hour until B leaves with the kids. And then a few hours to ourselves.” Jason said and kissed Dicks’ neck. “Why don’t you go use that hour to get yourself nice and ready for me baby boy.” 

Dick nodded and climbed off the bed. He kissed Jason and started to walk toward the door.

“Be back soon. I’m going to shower. Love you.” Dick said as he stood in the doorway.

“Love you too.” Jason said back. He reached into his nightstand and pulled a bottle of lube out. “Here, take this.” He threw the bottle at Dick, and Dick caught it with a smile.

Dick blew a kiss in Jason’s direction before walking out the door.

-  
One hour later Bruce, Damian, and Tim had all left, heading to a meeting with their supers. Alfred had retired for the night and Jason laid back in his bed watching TV while waiting for Dick. 

A few minutes later Dick walked back into Jason’s room, hair and skin already dry with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“What are you watching?” Dick asked. 

“Dead poets society.” Jason said as Dick walked over to the bed. He placed the lube he had onto the nightstand and dropped his towel before he climbed under the covers with Jason.

“Nice,” Dick said and cuddled up to Jason. Jason smiled and slipped his hand down Dicks’ back and down to his ass, he ran one of his fingers over his hole and Dick shuddered.

“You wanna watch the movie or do you want me to fuck you?” Jason asked.

“Is both an option?” Dick asked with a laugh and Jason pulled his hand away.

“Sadly, no.” Jason responded. “I’m not gonna let you stare at Ethan Hawke while my cock is inside you.” He joked, and Dick sat up.

“I thought that’s what the blindfold is for.” Dick said and leaned into kiss Jason. Jason smiled into the kiss before slightly pushing Dick away. 

Jason sat up and grabbed the remote before pausing the movie and turning off the TV, he leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the blindfold. Dick pushed the duvet off the bed to the floor before sitting in front of Jason. Jason placed the blindfold on Dicks face and tied it.

“You good?” Jason asked, and Dick nodded. Jason climbed off the bed and helped position Dick onto his hands and knees. He quickly undressed himself before climbing back onto the bed behind Dick. He grabbed the lube off the nightstand and started to slick himself up.

“I’m all stretched out for you, Jason. All you have to do is fuck me.” Dick said when he heard Jason start to jerk himself off. He couldn’t see anything, but he trained himself for so many years to hear everything it hardly made a difference.

“Patience baby.” Jason said and slipped a finger into Dick. Dick screamed out and rocked his hips back toward Jason. “How does it feel baby? I know whenever you blindfold me it feels so good. It’s like my other senses are heightened when I can’t see. I love it. You make me feel so good. Do I make you feel good?” 

“You make me feel so good.” Dick said with a moan. “Can you fuck me now? I thought that’s what I stretched myself for.” 

“It is baby. Don’t worry.”

Jason smiled before kneeling behind Dick. He lined his cock up with Dick and slowly pushed in. Both men groaned in unison.

“Fuck, that feels so good Jay.” Dick moaned out.

“Now you know how I feel,” Jason said as he pulled out slightly before pushing back in. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to last like this,” Dick admitted, slightly ashamed.

“It’s okay Dick, I was like this the first time we did this, remember?” Jason asked and continued his slow thrusts. “Can I go faster?” Dick nodded his head and Jason’s thrusts became quicker.

Dick fell to his elbows and Jason gripped his hips. Dick thought that Jason was right, his senses felt heightened without his sight, all Jason’s touches felt like fire on Dick’s skin and Dick loved it.

“Jason,” Dick gasped out. “Please, I need you to touch me. I wanna come.” 

Jason smiled before wrapping his hand around Dicks’ leaking erection.

“You wanna come baby? Go ahead, come for me” Jason said as he continued to fuck Dick while jerking him off.

Dick whined, and his hips snapped as he came into Jason’s hand. His body fell forward, and Jason let go of his cock. Jason pulled out of Dick causing both men to whine. Dick reached up and was going to untie the blindfold, but Jason stopped him, quickly turning him around and pushing him down so he was face to face with his cock.

“Open up,” Jason said.

Dick complied, opening his mouth and Jason held onto his hair to keep him in front of his cock since he still couldn’t see. 

“Fuck!” Jason groaned as he spilled into Dick open mouth.

Dick tried to swallow everything but some escaped his mouth, he quickly caught it with his finger and pushed it back into his mouth.

“Good boy.” Jason panted as they both tried to catch their breath. “Come here.” Dick sat up, so they were face to face and Jason untied the blindfold and let the fabric fall to the bed. Dick smiled and leaned in to kiss Jason, which Jason happily returned.

“That was fucking amazing,” Dick said, and Jason nodded.

“Agreed. Let me go get something to clean you up.” Jason responded, and Dick smiled, he let Jason climb off the bed. Dick laid back on the mattress and smiled. He grabbed the blindfold and placed it on the nightstand.

A few moments later Jason returned with a warm washcloth, he wiped off Dicks body and his own before grabbing his duvet off the floor and climbing back in bed with Dick.

“Can we finish the movie?” Dick asked, and Jason laughed.

“Of course, baby,” Jason replied. He grabbed the remote and turned the movie back on as Dick cuddled up next to him.

“Love you,” Dick said and leaned up to kiss Jason.

“Love you more.”


	10. Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9-Suspension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of Roy in this chapter

In Dick and Jason’s adventures to try new kinks, there was always one thing that stuck out more than some others for Jason.

Suspension sex.

Dick had loved the idea when Jason had brought it up to him, excited that Jason trusted him enough to let him do something like this. But the thing was they didn’t really know how to go about it, so they asked for help from the one person they knew who could help them.

Roy.

“So, what did you want to do?” Roy asked he was sitting on the couch in Jason’s apartment. Dick was sitting next to him and Jason was in the kitchen on the phone with Tim. 

“Suspension,” Dick said. “Jason thought of it, we just don’t really know that much about it. But we thought you might know about because you are…”

“A whore.” Roy finished Dicks’ sentence with a laugh. 

“No!” Dick tried to defend himself, but Roy just laughed.

“It’s okay. I know I am” Roy said. “So, what do you need help with?” 

“Everything pretty much,” Dick said. “We don’t really know anything about it, except we think we would like it.” 

“Did you watch any porn?” Roy asked.

“Duh, we’re not that helpless. But the porn just seemed a bit intense or… hardcore?” Dick said, he picked up a cup off the coffee table and started to take a drink.

“What, you don’t want to hang Jason upside down by his cock?” Roy joked, and Dick chocked on his drink. Dick coughed and set his drink back down while Roy started laughing and couldn’t stop. Dick groaned and attempted to curl in on himself and Roy just laughed harder. “Oh my god! Oh god, that’s amazing! Jason!” 

Jason walked from around the corner into the living room and seen Dick curled up on the couch and Roy doubled over laughing. He moved his phone slightly away from his ear, so he could talk to them.

“What’s going on?” Jason asked, and Roy laughed again.

“You didn’t tell me you wanted to be hanged upside down by your wang,” Roy shouted. Jason's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped, he remained silent and for a second, he forgot he was on the phone.

“What the fuck?!” Everyone heard Tim yell from the phone.

“Oh shit.” Dick gasped and started laughing along with Roy. By now even Tim was laughing, yelling out for Connor to come to listen to their conversation.

“I’ll call you later Tim,” Jason said before hanging up. “I fucking hate you both.” 

“Love you too, Jay,” Roy said while still laughing. Jason sat down in a chair and glared at Dick and Roy but laughing slightly along with them. “Did you ask him?” Jason asked Dick and Dick nodded.

“Kind of, that’s what we’re laughing about,” Dick explained. Everyone finally stopped laughing and Roy looked at Jason.

“So, it’s decided, no hardcore shit? I ain't hanging anyone by their privates anytime soon?” Roy asked.

“No, nothing like that. We just want like someone to point us in the right direction, you know?” Jason said, and Roy nodded.

“Just going to put this out there, thank you for actually asking for help. I’d rather that you’d ask me for help other than me seeing on the news that you died after not knowing how to tie a goddamn rope and hanging yourself during sex.” Roy said. Dick and Jason nodded. “And, I do have some ideas for you two that I think you might like. I don’t know if it counts as suspension, but I don’t give a fuck.”

“Sweet,” Jason said. “Reminds me, are we the only people you do this with? Or like does everyone go to you for sex advice?” Roy just laughed and stood up from his place on the couch.

“Oh please, I was practically Tim’s only source of Sex Ed that wasn’t the fucking internet.” Dick and Jason shared a surprised look as they stood up as well. “Now, do you by any chance have a hook that’s in your ceiling?”

-

Later that night, Dick and Roy went to a sex shop and bought a package of silk rope as Jason stayed at the apartment and made sure everything else was ready. They did have a hook in the ceiling in Jason’s bedroom that was meant for house plants, but Roy said it would work fine. Jason had already stretched himself after Dick had left and remained nude as he waited for him to return home.

Jason began to get bored of waiting for Dick and laid down on their bed but only a few minutes after he laid down Dick returned.

“Hey,” Dick greeted as he walked into the bedroom, “You get yourself ready without me?” He asked as he got undressed.

“Couldn’t wait,” Jason said. “What did you buy?” 

Dick grabbed the bag from the sex shop and climbed on the bed with Jason.

“Japanese silk rope,” Dick said and handed the bag to Jason. “You still wanna do this?” He asked as Jason examined the rope.

“Hell yeah,” Jason said and opened the package of rope. He turned to look at Dick with a big smile. “Now tie me up.” 

Dick smiled and grabbed the opened rope. Jason held his wrists up toward Dick and Dick started to wrap the rope around them.

“You got your safe word baby?” Dick asked as he started to knot the rope.

“Chewing gum,” Jason said back. Dick nodded and kissed Jason.

Once Dick was done knotting the rope Jason tugged to see how tight it was. It wasn’t so loose that it was slipping but it was loose enough that Jason could take it off himself if needed.

Jason leaned in and kissed Dick deeply.

“You ready baby?” Dick asked, and Jason nodded. Dick smiled and got off the bed, pulling Jason with him. They walked over to where the hook was, and Dick smiled. “Where did you put the lube, my love?”

“It’s in the bathroom,” Jason said and kissed Dick lightly. Dick walked toward the bathroom. 

While Dick was in the bathroom he quickly lubed up his cock before walking back into the bedroom and standing in front of Jason. He grabbed Jason’s hips in his hands and Jason let out a shaky breath. Jason lifted his arms above and around Dick and wrested them on his shoulders.

“Jump,” Dick said. Jason quickly jumped and wrapped his legs around Dicks' waist. Dicks' hands gripped his thighs. Jason moved his hands, so they were above his head and Dick helped him position them, so the rope was around the hook.

Jason tugged on his arms to see if the rope would stay and smiled when it did. Dicks hands returned to Jason’s hips and he and kissed Jason’s cheek.

“How do you feel?” Dick asked. 

“Like if you drop me my arms are gonna break.” Jason joked. “No, I feel fine, but I’d feel better if you were fucking me.”

“Oh yeah? How loose are you?” Dick asked and slipped one hand between Jason’s ass cheeks. He poked slightly at Jason’s hole before slipping in one finger. It easily went in and Dick pumped it in and out for a few seconds before pulling it out and returning his grip to Jason’s thighs. “You ready baby?”

“Jesus fucking Christ just fuck me already Dicky,” Jason yelled. Dick just smirked before lining up his cock with Jason and slowly pushing up into Jason. “Fuck!” Jason moaned out and Dick groaned in response.

“Feel so good baby.” Dick groaned. He moved his hips the best he could in their position and Jason moaned and jerked his hips.

Jason rolled his hips and groaned when Dick hit all the right places inside him. 

“Fucking hell Dick. You feel amazing.” Jason moaned out. Dick gripped his hips and helped him move up and down slowly.

“You feel great, little wing,” Dick said and bit down on Jason’s neck.

“Can you fuck me any faster?” Jason asked, and Dick thought about it for a second. 

Dick let go of one of Jason’s legs and pushed it, so it wasn’t wrapped around him anymore, instead, Jason had to stand on it with his toes supporting him. Dick gripped Jason’s other leg tighter and lifted it up higher. Dick used this new angle to fuck up into Jason faster and harder.

“Fuck!” Jason yelled out. “Fuck! God Dicky, so good!”

Jason continued to moan and talk randomly, telling Dick how good he felt. Dick fucked him as hard and fast as he could in their position, occasionally smirking when Jason would slip slightly due to his imbalance.

“I’m glad you had this idea, Jay. You feel so fucking good like this. Having me hold you up while I fuck you, barely being able to stand. Fucking amazing.” Dick said and kissed Jason. “Can I try something?” 

“Anything you want, love.” Jason gasped, if he was being honest he could only half pay attention to what Dick was saying. 

Dick pulled out of Jason, causing him to whine and buck his hips. He nearly sobbed so Dick kissed him to silence him.

“What the fuck Dicky? When I said anything, I didn’t mean you could stop.” Jason whined, and Dick just smiled.

“It’s okay baby, It’s only for a second,” Dick said, he grabbed Jason’s leg that was still wrapped around him. “Think you can stand on both for a second?” 

“I don’t know,” Jason whispered. “I can try.” 

“Good boy.” Dick praised and kissed Jason. Jason moaned at the praise and slowly lowered his leg, he stood wobbly on his tiptoes and tried not to slip. “Perfect, it’s only for a second.”

Dick walked around Jason, so he was standing behind him. He marveled at Jason’s ass and couldn’t resist the urge to give it a slap. Jason moaned, and his legs shook.

“Please,” Jason whispered.

“Anything for you, beautiful,” Dick said. He spread Jason’s ass with one hand and guiding his cock in with the other. 

Jason cursed under his breath and continued to moan as Dick started to fuck him harder than before. Dick slid his hands in between Jason’s thighs and Jason groaned. Without a warning, Dick grabbed Jason’s thighs and lifted him until his knees were almost to his chest, and then spread his legs so they were spread wide and open.

“I bet you look so pretty like this. All spread out and open for me. Just being fucked open like a whore. Practically riding my cock and you’re not even touching the ground. Such a good boy.” Dick said as he fucked Jason.

“I love you.” Jason gasped out. 

“I love you too, Jay,” Dick whispered back.

Jason was close, he could feel his orgasm approaching and it was torture not being able to touch himself but being held up in the air made up for it.

“Dicky, I’m close.” Jason whimpered, and Dick let go of one of Jason’s legs and wrapped his hand around his cock. Jason sobbed at the touch, he kept clenching and releasing his muscles as he tried to remain in the position. 

“I am too, baby. It’s okay.” Dick said and stroked Jason’s cock.

After a few minutes, Jason couldn’t hold the position any longer without Dicks help and he let the leg Dick wasn’t holding drop. Dick let go of the other leg and Jason let that one drop as well. Dick gripped Jason’s hip with his free hand and Jason whined.

“You feel so good, my love. I’m not going to last much longer.” Dick said. 

Jason moaned low in his throat. He moved his legs around so that they were hooked behind Dicks, so he wasn’t touching the ground again. Dick groaned at the change in position and stroked Jason’s cock faster.

“Oh fuck!” Jason yelled out as he came onto Dicks' hand. Some of the come dripped from Dicks' hand onto the floor. 

Dick groaned low in his throat and pulled Jason closer to him as he came deep inside his lover. Jason’s body went limp as he weakly whined at the feeling of Dick releasing inside him.

They stayed that way for a couple minutes as they tried to catch their breath. After a little while, Dick pulled out, some of his come dripping out of Jason and onto the floor. 

Jason whined and pulled at his restraints, so Dick reached up and pulled the rope down from the hook. Jason’s arms fell down in front of him and he whined at the feeling, just now realizing how sore he was. He and Dick collapsed back onto the floor.

“Thank you,” Jason whispered, he sat up and pulled at the rope still on his wrists with his teeth. Dick nodded and helped Jason get the rope off his wrists.

“We need a shower,” Dick said and rubbed at Jason’s wrist. “And you need something for this.”

“But first, sleep. I’ll be fine.” Jason said and tried to stand up, he fell, and Dick quickly caught him. 

“Easy there, Jason. Maybe I should let you rest before I clean you up.” Dick said and picked Jason up bridal style and carried him to the bed. He laid him down on the bed before climbing in next to him.

“That was amazing,” Jason whispered and cuddled up next to Dick. “We’re so doing that again.” 

Dick smiled and glanced to where they left the rope laying on the floor.

“Yeah, we are.”


	11. Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10-Wax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soooo fucking behind ugh

Jason walked around his bedroom, he was lighting candles waiting for Dick to arrive. He had lit numerous candles and had placed a dozen roses on the bed. Once he was finished he turned off the lights, the room still being illuminated by the number of candles.

Jason hummed along with the song playing as he undressed. He heard the front door open and Dick walked down the hallway.

“Beautiful, beautiful angel. Love your imperfections every angle.” Dick sang along to the song (very badly) as he walked into the bedroom. He froze when he saw the scenery. 

“Do you like it?” Jason asked as he sat on the bed and grabbed the roses. He spread his legs and bit his lips.

Dick smirked as he stared at the scene in front of him.

“It’s a bit cheesy if you ask me,” Dick replied and started to unbutton his shirt. “What’s the occasion?”

“Just wanted to surprise you,” Jason responded and motioned for Dick to walk over to him. Dick nodded and pushed his shirt off his shoulders and straddled Jason’s hips. Jason smiled and handed him the roses.

Jason brushed noses with Dick and placed a light kiss to his lips.

“If I not mistaken, you want to try something kinky?” Dick said and tilted his head to the side

“You know me so well,” Jason said as Dick smelled the flowers. “You up for it?” 

Dick smiled and nodded his head.

“Just let me go put these in water,” Dick said and climbed off Jason. 

Jason nodded, and Dick quickly hurried to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. As soon Dick left the room Jason walked over to the dresser in the room and grabbed one of the candles, he lifted it up and pour a drop of the melted wax onto the back of his hand. It didn’t burn him too bad but it hurt slightly.

“Perfect,” Jason whispered. He carried the candle over to the nightstand and set it down, he then laid on his back on the bed.

A few moments later, Dick walked back into the room.

“So, what do you have planned for me, Mr. Todd?” Dick asked as he climbed back onto Jason’s hips.

Jason smiled and reached his hands up and groped Dicks’ ass through his pants.

“Maybe you should take these off and I’ll tell you,” Jason said.

Dick nodded and got off the bed again, quickly stripping off his pants and boxers before climbing back onto the bed.

“How do you want me?” Dick asked and bit his lip. Instead of responding Jason grabbed Dicks’ hips and flipped them over so Dick was underneath him.

“So, you know that thing you’ve always wanted to try?” Jason asked and leaned down to kiss Dick.

Dick laughed a little and raised an eyebrow at Jason.

“That’s a lot of things, Jason,” Dick said and kissed Jason again. Jason turned his head and looked at the candle and Dicks’ eyes followed his gaze. “Oh, fuck.” 

Jason looked back at Dick and raised an eyebrow.

“Just fucking do it, I’m already getting hard,” Dick said, and Jason laughed.

“You’re cute when you try and act like you’re in charge,” Jason said and wrapped a hand around Dicks' throat and kissed him. “But you seriously want to try this right now?” 

“Fuck yeah.” Dick moaned and rocked his hips up against Jason’s. Jason could feel Dicks hard cock rubbing up against him and he smiled. 

Jason reached down and wrapped a hand around Dick and Dick moaned and bucked his hips up.

“You going to be able to last, my love?” Jason asked.

“I never can when I do this to myself,” Dick admitted quietly. Jason just smiled and kissed him again. 

Jason sat back on his heels and started to lightly massage Dicks' chest.

“Let me know if it hurts,” Jason said. “Safeword if you need to. I won’t be mad. Tonight is about you.” 

Dick nodded, smiling softly up at Jason. He mouthed a ‘thank you’ and Jason leaned over and grabbed the candle.

“I’m ready,” Dick whispered as Jason held the candle above him.

Jason nodded and slightly tipped over the candle, spilling some of the wax onto Dicks' chest.

Dick nearly screamed at the feeling and bucked his hips up again. Satisfied with the reaction, Jason repeated the action.

“Fuck!” Dick yelled and quickly started to jerk himself off.

“Feel good, Dicky?” Jason asked and poured more wax across Dicks' chest.

“So good.” Dick moaned out, continuing to jerk his cock. “I love it.” 

Jason continued to pour wax in different places going lower and lower each time. 

Dick was a mess. He couldn’t quit moaning and screaming. His chest was covered in wax and his hair was sticking to his forehead. Jason loved the sight of him. 

“You look so pretty, D,” Jason said. “You look so fucking beautiful.”

Jason poured a few drops of wax onto Dicks' hip and Dick screamed. Dick jerked himself off for a few more seconds before coming onto his own stomach and chest. 

Jason placed the candle back onto the nightstand and started to stroke his own cock. 

“Holy hell you look so hot like this. So, fucking pretty.” Jason mumbled out as he chased his own orgasm.

“I love you, Jay,” Dick whispered and that was it for Jason.

Jason moaned loudly and came onto Dicks' chest. 

“Fuck.” Jason gasped. He nearly collapsed on top on top of Dick but caught himself, placing his hands on either side of Dicks' head. 

They stayed there for a minute trying to calm down when Jason had an idea,

“Don’t move,” Jason commanded. Dick nodded, and Jason got off the bed and opened his top dresser drawer, grabbing a Polaroid camera. He climbed back on top of Dick and quickly snapped a picture.

“What are you doing?” Dick asked with a laugh.

“You have a sexy polaroid of me in your wallet, I think it’s only fair I have one of you,” Jason said.

Dick smiled up at Jason and grabbed the picture, watching it develop.

“I guess that is fair. Now help me get this shit the fuck off of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I just went to go review this chapter and realized the first paragraph wasn’t there so I added it, if y’all could tell me when stuff like that happens that would be great.


	12. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11- Toys

“Gee, Brain, what do you want to do tonight?” Jason asked Dick from his place on the bed. 

“The same thing we do every night, Pinky.” Dick responded and walked over to Jason. “Try out something kinky.”

The two fell back onto their bed in a fit of giggles. They had spent the night in watching old cartoons. Dick just in a pair of sweatpants and Jason in a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt.

“No, seriously dude. What do you have planned for tonight?” Jason asked and turned on his side to look at Dick.

“Well,” Dick said and turned to look at Jason. “I ordered some things for you.”

Dick climbed off the bed and grabbed a bag, he threw it toward Jason and Jason caught it and looked inside. Inside there were multiple boxes, some large and some small. Jason grabbed one of the larger ones and pulled it out of the bag.

“What’s in here?” Jason asked and held the box in his lap.

“Open it and see.” Dick said and sat back down on the bed next to Jason. “I have a feeling you’ll like this one, my love.”

Jason gave Dick a confused look, but Dick just smiled. Jason leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a pocket knife and used it to rip the tape on the package. Once he had the package open he gasped and dropped it. 

“Is this a fucking magic wand?” He asked Dick. Dick fell back on the bed in a fit of laughter when he seen the embarrassed look on Jason’s face.

“I thought you’d like it babe.” Dick said, and Jason shot him a look.

“I thought those were for girls.” Jason mumbled and looked back into the box. “You know, they use them on their… things.” Jason trailed off and looked at Dick again.

“Jay, have you ever had sex with a girl?”

“Yeah.”

“They how the fuck do you not know what a clitoris is?” Dick asked and sat up next to Jason again. “I mean, what was the sex like if you do know what it is?” 

“Hey, just because I’ve had sex with a girl doesn’t mean I swing that way.” Jason said and pushed Dick slightly. “I do know what it is, but that’s not the point.” 

Dick wrapped his arm around Jason’s shoulder and pulled him into his chest. Jason relaxed into the touch as Dick kissed the top of his head.

“Then what is the point?” Dick asked. 

“The point is, I’m not a girl. How does it work?” Jason asked, and Dick ruffled his hair a little.

“We can still use it on you, dummy. Unless you don’t want to.” Dick said. Jason sighed and sat up straight again.

“What else did you buy?” Jason asked, changing the subject. 

Dick smiled at him again and kissed his cheek. Dick grabbed the bag and pulled all the boxes out onto the bed. He started to open them and lay the contents out on the bed.

“I bought an extension cord, because the wand needs to be plugged in. I bought more lube, some dildos and vibrators. A new gag. A cock ring, and a cock ring that vibrates. Beads. And a few other random things.” Dick said once everything was laid on the bed.

Jason stared at the bed in shock, he picked up a couple things and examined them before laying them back on the bed.

“This looks expensive. How did you afford it all?” Jason asked, and Dick let out a nervous laugh.

“Had Tim sneak one of Bruce’s credit cards while he wasn’t looking.” Dick explained, and Jason let out a laugh.

“You’re an idiot.” Jason said and picked up a bottle of lube. “Now do you want me to stretch myself or do you want to do it?”

Dick smirked and kissed Jason. He grabbed the lube from him and reached down with his other hand to rub at Jason’s hardening cock through his shorts.

“Get undressed, love.” Dick said, and Jason got off the bed. He quickly undressed, and Dick took off his sweatpants.

Dick pushed all of the toys he bought to the side and threw the packaging to the floor. Jason climbed onto the bed again and sat next to Dick.

“How do you want me?” Jason asked, and Dick pushed him back onto the bed. Dick set above him and opened the lube.

“So, what do you want to try tonight?” Dick asked as he covered his fingers in lube.

“The wand, I guess.” Jason mumbled. “You can choose, since you bought it all.” 

Dick nodded and circled his lubed up fingers around Jason’s entrance. He slipped one in and Jason groaned. Dick glanced over to the selection of toys. He slowly continued to finger Jason, pushing in another finger every so often, until Jason was rocking his hips down to meet Dicks fingers. 

Soon, Dick found Jason’s prostate. Jason moaned loudly and bucked his hips up, causing Dick to smirk.

“I think you’re ready baby.” Dick said and pulled his fingers out. Jason whined and grabbed Dicks wrist. Dick just smiled and freed his wrist from Jason’s grip. He got off the bed and grabbed the extension cord.

“What are you doing?” Jason asked. Dick held up the extension cord as he plugged it in and Jason just nodded. 

Dick got back onto the bed and plugged in the magic wand but didn’t turn it on.

“So, anything I want right?” Dick asked as he grabbed a cock ring and the lube.

“Anything.” Jason confirmed.

Dick smiled and slowly moved the cock ring down Jason’s cock. Jason whined and bucked his hips, so Dick shushed him. 

Next, Dick grabbed one of the dildos he bought and lubed it up. He positioned it at Jason’s entrance and slowly pushed it in. Jason groaned out. 

“Look at you.” Dick mused once the dildo was fully inside of Jason. “This toy isn’t nearly as big as I am, you know. But you still love it don’t you?”

Jason nodded, and Dick smiled. He grabbed the lube and lightly drizzled some over Jason’s cock. Jason moaned at the feeling and bucked his hips up.

Dick grabbed the magic wand with one hand and continued to Jason with the other. He turned it on and slowly moved it toward Jason’s cock.

“Fuck!” Jason yelled out as the toy made contact with his cock.

“Feel good?” Dick asked, and Jason moaned.

“Better than I thought it would.” 

Dick started to move the dildo inside of Jason again.

“I’m not going to last.” Jason admitted as Dick started to move the magic wand up and down Jason’s cock.

“It’s okay, baby. You can let go whenever you want.” Dick said and leaned down to kiss Jason.

“But the cock ring.” Jason complained, and Dick smiled softly.

“Do you want it off?” Dick asked.

“Yes, please. And then I want you to fuck me.”

“Anything for you, my love.” Dick responded.

Jason whined a little as Dick pulled the dildo out of him but was quickly silenced as Dick replaced it with his cock.

Dick groaned and rested his forehead on Jason’s shoulder. 

“Feels so good.” He gasped out as Jason clawed at his back.

“Please.” Jason whispered. Dick nodded before beginning to fuck him faster.

Dick snapped his hips and tried to keep the toy on Jason’s cock. 

“I love you. I love you so much.” Jason mumbled out. “So much, Dicky.” 

Dick hummed in response and continued to fuck Jason.

Dick turned up the vibrations of the toy and Jason came suddenly onto his own chest.

Jason moaned loudly, and his hips jerked. Dick quickly pulled the toy away.

“Fuck.” Jason whispered out as he looked down at his chest. Dick pulled out of Jason and set the magic wand down on the bed.

“I guess it’s safe to say you liked that one.” Dick said, and Jason groaned.

“Fuck you, asshole.” Jason replied. He quickly grabbed the magic wand and turned it back on. He held it to Dicks cock and Dick groaned.

Dick moaned loudly as he came, adding to the mess on Jason’s chest. 

Jason turned the toy back off and threw it down onto the bed again. Dick collapsed down onto the bed next to Jason as he grabbed a tissue and cleaned his own chest off.

“So, safe to say you liked that one to?” Jason asked, and Dick chuckled.

“Yeah, but not as much as you.” Dick replied, and Jason slightly pushed him.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, we still got to try all the other new toys.” Jason said, causing Dick to smile. Dick sat up and grabbed the magic wand and smiled.

“You know, I think its only fair for you to try them out on me now.”


	13. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12- Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is like 1,000 words of porn and 1,200 words of Sadness and Feelings, You have been warned.

Dick was running on rooftops across Gotham. He and Jason hadn’t seen each other in a few days and he had just received a text from him, asking to meet up at one of his safe houses in the city.

Finally, Dick found the building that Jason told him to meet at. A small rundown apartment building in The Narrows. He climbed down the side of the building and opened the window to the apartment he knew was Jason’s.

“Took you long enough.” Jason said once Dick was in the small apartment. Dick quickly reached behind him and unzipped his suit.

“Nice to see you too.” Dick said as he looked at Jason. Jason was still fully dressed, including his helmet and leather jacket. “I already stretched myself before I left home.”

“That should make this easier then.” Jason responded. He walked over to Dick and helped push his suit down. “And honestly, why am I not surprised you’re all ready. Such a whore.”

Once Dick had his suit off he went to take off his mask, but Jason stopped him.

“Leave it on, slut.” Jason said. Dick noticed how his voice sounded different through the helmet. 

Before Dick could say anything, Jason was pushing him over to the bed, which was just a mattress on the floor. He pushed him onto his back and kneeled between his legs.

“You’re not getting undressed?” Dick asked as Jason unzipped his pants. He sat up slightly and Jason pushed him back down on the bed. Jason pulled his pants down just enough to free his cock.

“Shut up.”

That’s when everything clicked. Dick had been gone for a couple days, dealing with something in Bludhaven, and that would’ve left Jason with Bruce. Before he had left for patrol Damian had asked about Jason, seeming somewhat worried but Dick thought nothing of it, and while patrolling with Bruce, he had tried talking to Bruce about Jason not being at the manor when he got there, and Bruce brushed it off saying Jason had left and decided to stay in the city. Dick felt like an idiot of not noticing it earlier.

“Hey,” Dick said, getting Jason’s attention. He placed his hands on the sides of Jason’s helmet. “It’s okay.”

Jason looked away from Dick and quickly grabbed a bottle of lube he had in his pocket. He took off one of his leather gloves and poured lube into his palm. He spread it over his cock, jerking off a couple times before lining up with Dick’s entrance.

“Ready?”

“Of course.” 

Jason slowly pushed in and Dick moaned.

“Fuck, I missed you.”

Jason groaned when he bottomed out and Dick moaned again.

Dick reached down and started stroking his own cock as Jason started to pull out almost all the way before quickly pushing back in.

Jason continued to grunt and moan from inside his helmet and Dick stared up at him, wishing he could take it off and see Jason’s beautiful face.

Dick smiled when Jason brought one of his hands up to his face, tracing the edge of Dicks mask with the tip of his finger. Dick turned his head and kissed at Jason’s wrist through his leather jacket. 

“I love you.” He gasped out.

Instead of responding, Jason started to fuck him faster. He removed his hand from Dicks' face, instead moving it to grip Dicks' thigh and pushing it up so it was toward his chest, giving him better access. 

“Fuck.” Dick moaned and threw his head back against the mattress. “Feels so good.”

Jason used his other hand to reach up to grip Dicks' throat. Dick whined and placed his hand over Jason’s and pushed down slightly. 

“Yes.” Dick said. “Feels good.”

At this point, Dick was just trying to get Jason to say something, anything.

“Harder.” 

Jason listened, starting to fuck Dick as fast and hard as he could. He gripped Dicks throat tighter and Dick moaned, gripping himself tighter and jerking faster.

“Fuck.” Jason moaned from under his helmet. Dick smiled slightly and reach his free hand up and touched the side of Jason’s helmet. Dick might’ve been imagining things due to his lack of oxygen, but he could’ve sworn Jason leaned into the touch.

“You look so pretty like this, my Nightwing.” Jason moaned. Jason released Dicks' throat and reached down to grip Dicks cock.

“Jason!” Dick yelled out as he came. “Fuck!”

Jason pulled out of Dick and sat up. He started to jerk himself off above Dick and soon came on his chest.

Dick collapsed back onto the bed and spaced out for a few minutes. When he came to he noticed Jason had taken off his jacket and was sitting at the edge of the mattress but still had his helmet on, he was taking all of his weapons off and placing them on the floor. Dick hadn’t even noticed he was still wearing them.

“There is wipes in my jacket.” Jason said. Dick sat up and reached for Jason’s jacket. He pulled a packet of wipes out of the pocket and wiped himself off before standing up. He stretched before turning to look at Jason.

“You coming home with me?” He asked. 

“I’ll probably stay the night here.” Jason gestured vaguely around the room. Dick sadly nodded. 

Dick leaned over and picked up his Nightwing uniform. He put it on as quickly as he could and turned to look out the window.

“I should probably get going, B is probably waiting for me.” 

Jason quickly took off his helmet and threw it at the wall, denting the wall and causing it to crack. Dick jumped back and turn to look at Jason. His hair was sticking up in different directions and he was breathing heavily. 

“Jason,” Dick said and took a step toward Jason. 

“Don’t.” Jason snapped. 

“Jay I just want to help.” Dick said, he held his hands up in defense as Jason reached toward his jacket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. He put one in his mouth and lit it up as Dick stared at him. “Those will kill you, you know?”

“Yeah, well so will the joker,” Jason replied harshly. He took a drag of his cigarette and glared at Dick.

“Jason don’t do this now. Please.” Dick said, and Jason rolled his eyes.

“You should go. You said so yourself, Daddy is waiting for you. Wouldn’t want to keep your daddy waiting for too long.” Jason said coldly. 

Dick was shocked, he took a shaky breath and stepped closer to Jason. 

“Jay-”

“Go!” Jason yelled and rose to his feet. He saw Dicks worried look and covered his own face with his hands. “Just go.” 

“Okay,” Dick said, knowing it would be better to listen and not push Jason. He walked back to the window, he turned around to open it before turning back around to look at Jason. “I love you.”

Jason didn’t respond. He walked over to the bathroom and stepped inside before slamming the door.

Dick sighed and climbed out the window, closing it behind him. He climbed up to the roof and started to run back to where he left his motorcycle.  
-  
Dick rode his motorcycle back into the cave and parked it. He climbed off and began to look for Bruce. 

Dick found Bruce standing in front of the computer along with Tim, Damian, Connor, and Jon. Damian and Jon were already in their pajamas, having another sleepover Dick guessed. Tim and Connor were dressed for bed as well. Bruce was wearing civilian clothes, leaving Dick the only one still in uniform.

“Richard, you didn’t regroup with us on patrol. Care to explain?” Bruce asked. Dick marched up to him and did the only thing he could think to do.

He punched Bruce in the face.

Dick heard Damian and Jon gasp and Connor telling them to go to Damian’s room, that they didn’t need to see this. A few seconds later Tim and Connor walked away as well. Dick stared at Bruce who was laying on the floor with blood covering his nose and mouth.

“What the hell, Dick?” Bruce roared. 

Dick didn’t respond. He simply just walked away and walked upstairs. He passed by Damian and Jon listening from the stairs and motioned for them to go upstairs. They quickly ran upstairs, and Dick followed. 

“Dude, what the fuck was that?” Tim asked when he passed by them. 

“He’s an ass,” Dick said with a smile. Tim and Connor followed Dick as he walked through the manor toward his bedroom.

“I know that but why did you have to hit him? He’s our dad!” Tim grabbed Dicks wrist and spun him around to face him. “Is this about the fight with Jason? You weren’t supposed to know about that.”

Dick ignored him and turned to look down the hallway, where he saw Alfred walking toward him, also in his night clothes, with Damian and Jon in tow.

“Master Dick. What is this I’m hearing about you hitting your father?” Alfred nearly yelled.

“Good morning Alfred,” Dick responded with a cheery smile. “Can you do me a favor and get my zipper?” 

Alfred walked up behind Dick and unzipped part of the zipper of Dicks suit.

“Now explain!” Alfred demanded.

“You know, its been a long night. I’m going to head to bed. We’ll talk in the morning.” Dick said. He turned around, ruffled Damian’s hair, and began walking toward his bedroom. “See you at breakfast.” 

Nobody tried to stop him as he walked down the hall and into his room. Once he was in his room he stripped of his uniform and mask before climbing into his bed. He took a shaky before burying himself under the covers. He silently began to cry and hug his pillow.

And then he heard his phone go off.

He quickly sat up and reached for his suit, pulling his phone off his belt and smiling when he saw the notification. A text from Jason.

Jason: I love you too. Always.

A few more tears left his eyes as he typed his reply.

Dick: Then come home.

Dick laid back on the bed and slowly fell asleep.  
-  
When he woke up in the morning he smiled. Jason was laying next to him, still in his body armor and helmet. 

Dick smiled brightly, and a silent tear left his eye as he reached out and touched Jason’s helmet. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Jason asked causing Dick to jump back.

“I didn’t know you were awake,” Dick said, and Jason sat up.

“Yeah well, I am.” Jason said and took off his helmet. Dick noticed a small dent in it from where it hit the wall last night. He didn’t get to stare at it to long though, because Jason kissed him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Dick said. He grabbed Jason’s helmet and held it in his lap. “You know, we’re going to have a problem with this helmet now.” 

“And why is that?” 

“Because after last night, just looking at it is turning me on.”

Jason smiled and kissed Dick. When they pulled away Jason grabbed his helmet back from Dick. He put it back on and Dick smiled. 

“Up for a round?” Dick asked and placed a hand on Jason’s thigh.

“You’re going to miss breakfast,” Jason responded but scooted closer to Dick. 

“I wasn’t planning on going to breakfast,” Dick whispered. He leaned in closer until he was almost in his lap.

“What, you planning on missing your handy work bruising B’s face?”

Dick pushed himself back and gave Dick a puzzled look.

“How did you know about that?” He asked, and Jason laughed.

His bedroom door swung open, revealing his brothers and the Kent brothers.

“Nothing stays a secret for long in this house, except maybe your relationship,” Damian said, and Dick threw a pillow at him.

“Stop listening in on our conversations you creep,” Dick yelled, and Jason fell back on the bed. 

Damian rolled his eyes but smiled at the pair.

“Good to have you back Todd,” Damian said. Jason took off his helmet and rolled his eyes.

“I was gone for like two days you pussy,” Jason said, and Damian scoffed before walking away.

Dick and Tim both laughed at Damian. Tim walked slightly into the room.

“I’ll tell Alfred not to set plates for you,” Tim said, and Jason flipped him off.

“Suck a Grayson,” Jason said back, causing Dick to blush.

“What does that mean?” Jon asked, making Jason and Dick laugh.

“I’ll explain it when you’re older,” Connor said. Tim walked out of the room after flipping Jason off. Connor picked up the pillow Dick threw at Damian earlier and threw it back at Dick. He walked away shortly after. 

Dick and Jason turned to each other before they realized Jon was still watching them. Jon waved when they noticed him

“Good morning Mr. Todd. I’ll save some breakfast for you.” Jon said. He grabbed the door handle and closed the door.

“Thank you,” Dick shouted as he walked away.

“He’s starting to grow on me,” Jason said and turned to look at Dick. He put his helmet back on. 

"You know what else is growing?" Dick said with a smirk. He grabbed one of Jason's hands and set it on his crotch. "My Grayson."

"You're a fucking idiot," Jason said but started to rub at Dicks' hardening cock. “You mean what you said earlier?” 

“Every word?” Dick smirked as Jason undid his belt buckle and his zipper.

“Well, I think you should start sucking then,” Jason said and pushed Dick down toward his crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't know if I should upload this to kinktober since it has so many feelings. But I spent forever writing it I didn't want it to go to waste. Comment, please.


	14. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13- Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long as fuck one I wrote while in class.

Dick had offered to go to a gala with Bruce and the boys, and now he was regretting it. The gala itself had been fine, Dick had been to hundreds of these things with Bruce and been perfectly fine, but he had never been to one while wearing lingerie under his suit.

“Why are you so fidgety?” Tim asked as he sat in the chair beside him. He leaned in close and whispered, “You-know-who making you do something?”

“Who’s that?” Jon asked as him and Damian sat down at their table.

“Not Jason Todd, he’s dead,” Dick said and winked.

Damian rolled his eyes.

“Jonathan dear, would you be nice and go grab us some drinks?” Damian asked, and Jon nodded before standing up and walking away. “Now I’m intrigued.”

Dick looked around and made sure no one was near them before motioning for his brothers to lean in closer.

“Why are you acting so weird? We’ve been to tons of these things with father.” Damian said. “And dozens of those have been after you and he got together.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t wearing naughty lingerie to any of those,” Dick whispered.

Tim gasped and covered his mouth while Damian’s eyes grew big and his jaw dropped.

“Please tell me that’s a joke,” Tim said, and Dick laughed. 

Dick lifted his legs up to the chair. He pulled up his pant leg slightly then pulled down his sock a little to show a patch of a lace stocking.

“What the heck is that?” Jon asked, making them all look at him. Damian quickly grabbed his drink from him.

“Look away, walk away, and forget this ever happened.” Damian snapped. Jon nodded before leaving. Once he was gone Damian punched Dicks’ shoulder. “You’re an idiot. I’m telling father you’re not feeling well, and he’ll have Alfred drive you to your apartment.” 

Dicks phone buzzed in his pocket, so he pulled it out and read the notification.

Jason: I got bored waiting. I’m on my way to pick you up. Be ready in fifteen.

Tim and Damian read the message over Dicks' shoulder and Damian hit his shoulder again.

“He’s coming to get you? Here? Do you know how risky that is?” Damian asked and glared at Dick.

“Do you know how risky it is running around the city in span-” This time it was Tim to hit him to get him to stop talking.

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence,” Tim said. “Go find B and tell him you’re leaving.”

Dick groaned and leaned back in his seat.

“Can’t you do it? I don’t think he likes talking to me after I fucked up his nose.” Dick whined.

“He gets his nose fucked with every night. At least tell him bye.” Damian said.

“Watch your fucking mouth,” Dick said. He stood up and his brother followed. He hugged them both and said his goodbyes before going to find Bruce. 

Tim laughed as Dick walked slightly funny, no doubt due to the lace.

“Why can’t we have a normal family?” Tim asked Damian. Damian rolled his eyes.

“If we had a normal family I wouldn’t know Jonathan and you wouldn’t know the clone. No complaining Drake.” Damian responded, and Tim laughed. 

“Okay, gay boy.” Tim teased, and Damian pushed him lightly.

“Speak for yourself. I’m going to go find Jon.”  
-  
Dick found Bruce surrounded by a group of wealthy old people, with a supermodel on each arm.

“Father.” Dick greeted, and Bruce snapped out of his façade.

“Richard,” Bruce said and turned to one of the men he was talking to. “James, you remember my eldest son.” 

Dick turned to the man and shook his hand. 

“Please, call me Dick.” He said then turned back to Bruce. “Where’s Selina?” 

Catching onto what Dick was implying, Bruce removed the woman from him and stepped away.

“She’s talking to Lois. She’ll be back in a minute. Is there something you need?” 

‘Your love and support.’ Dick thought but didn’t voice his thought.

“I’m heading out,” Dick said. “The boys said I should say bye.” 

“Why wouldn’t you say bye to your own father?” One of the women asked and Dick resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Anyway, Bye,” Dick said and turned to walk away.

“Wait, Dick,” Bruce said, and Dick turned back around. “Come give your old man a hug.”

Dick really did roll his eyes this time but walked over and gave Bruce a hug.

“Tell Jason I say ‘hello’,” Bruce whispered so only they would hear.

Before Dick could respond there was a flash of light. Dick pulled away and seen Clark and a photographer from the Daily Planet staring at them.

“How lovely, a father-son picture. Great to see you again, Mr. Wayne.” Clark said, and Dick rolled his eyes again. “Dick, there is a car out front for you.” 

Dick smiled and turned back to Bruce.

“Well, my mistress is here. That’s my cue to go. Have fun.” Dick told Bruce and motioned to the models still lingering around them.

Clark let out a quiet laugh but shut up when Bruce glared at him.

“I’ll walk you outside,” Clark told Dick. Dick smiled and nodded.

“Bye.” Dick told Bruce. Before Bruce could respond Dick harshly poked Bruce’s nose where it was still bruised under several layers of makeup. Bruce flinched and covered his nose. Dick laughed and grabbed Clarks arm. “Time to go.”

Clark and Dick left the gala, quickly and quietly weaving in and out of hallways until they were almost to the front door of the building. 

“Jon told me what you’re wearing,” Clark said, and Dick stopped walking. 

“What do I got to do to keep you from telling Bruce?” Dick asked.

“Tell me who it is,” Clark replied. “I just want to make sure you’re being safe.”

“I’ll tell you this, it’s not my adopted brother who’s dead. And totally not the red hood.” Dick whispered, and Clarks eyes grew wide. “Don’t tell Bruce. Thank you for walking me out here. Bye.” 

Dick quickly left the building, running down the front steps. He ran past paparazzi and toward a fancy car parked near the front. 

“Hey,” Dick said when he climbed into the car.

“Hello, my love,” Jason responded. He gave Dick a quick kiss and then turned to the driver. “My apartment please.”

The driver nodded, and Jason pushed a button and the divider window came up between them and the driver.

“Did you wear it?” Jason asked and started to kiss Dicks neck. 

“Yes,” Dick said.

“Good,” Jason said. He suddenly pulled Dick, so he was sitting in his lap and laughed when Dick gasped. 

Dick undid his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. Jason started to palm his cock through his slacks and Dick moaned. Dick pushed off his jacket, shirt, and tie and Jason unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

“Already hard, huh baby boy?” Jason asked as he slid his hand into Dicks pants. “Oh, you wore the silk ones for me?”

Dick nodded, he had paired the lace stockings with a pair of silk panties. Dick rocked his hips back and felt Jason’s hard cock rub against him. Jason continued to stroke Dick through the silk underwear. Dick moaned and threw his head back.

“Think I could get you to come just like this?” Jason asked, and Dick nodded. 

“Please,” Dick begged, causing Jason to chuckle. 

Jason picked up the pace, stroking his cock through the silk faster until Dick was whining and bucking his hips into Jason’s hand.

“Come on, Dicky. Don’t you wanna be a good boy and come? Be a good boy for me. Come.” Jason encouraged.

Dick whined and bucked his hips up again and came inside his panties. 

“Good boy.” Jason praised as he pulled his hand out of Dicks pants, causing Dick to whine. He moved Dick, so he was sitting beside him again and started to unbuckle his own pants. Once he got his pants down around his knees he grabbed his cock in one hand and gripped Dicks hair in the other. He pulled Dick down toward his cock. “Suck it.”

Dick started to suck the tip of Jason’s cock and used his hand to stroke what he didn’t have in his mouth.

“Yeah, just like that baby. You’re going to make me come.” Jason moaned out. He tugged on Dicks' hair tighter and Dick moaned around his cock. “Fuck yeah.” 

The car went over a bump causing Jason’s cock to go down Dicks' throat. Dick gagged, and Jason moaned louder.

“Oh fuck.” Jason gasped. He came down Dicks' throat and Dick gagged more. 

After a minute Jason pulled Dick off his cock and looked at his face. His cheeks were red, and his eyes were watering. His hair was sticking to his forehead and Jason’s come was covering his lips and chin.

Dick maintained eye contact with Jason as he gathered his come on his finger before putting it into his mouth. He moaned as he sucked his finger clean. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Jason said and kissed Dick, licking the remaining come off his face. “So hot. Wearing lace and silk just for me. Covered in my come. Naughty boy.” 

Jason squeezed Dicks thigh and Dick moaned.

“Get dressed baby. I’m not carrying you half naked up to my apartment.” Jason said as he tucked himself back into his pants.  
-  
Once they were inside Jason’s apartment, Jason threw Dick onto the bed and began stripping Dick down to the lingerie. Once Dick was laying there in just the underwear and stockings, he got undressed. 

“Look at yourself, my pretty boy.” Jason moaned as he sat in between Dicks' legs. “All dressed up nice and pretty for me.” 

Dick moaned as Jason ran his hands up and down Dicks' legs. Jason snapped the bands that were holding the underwear to the stockings against Dicks skin. He disconnected them from the stockings and pulled the underwear down Dicks' legs and threw them onto the floor.

“You going to be a good boy and listen?” Jason asked. Dick moaned and nodded. Jason laid on the bed next to Dick and pulled Dick into his lap. He reached over and grabbed the lube off his nightstand and handed it to Dick. “Stretch yourself for me.”

Dick nodded and lubed up his fingers. Although Jason couldn’t see him open himself up he could still hear him, hear the soft noises coming out of Dicks' mouth and hear the noises of his fingers going in and out of himself. 

“Pretty baby. So pretty, all for me.” Jason moaned and pulled Dicks face down to kiss him. “I love you like this.” 

“I’m ready,” Dick whispered, and Jason smiled. He looked at Jason for approval and Jason nodded.

“Go ahead,” Jason said.

Dick lined up Jason’s cock with his entrance and slowly sank down on it.

Dick moaned loudly when Jason was all the way inside of him. Jason gripped Dicks' thighs and resisted the urge to buck up into him.

“Fuck baby you feel so good. Look so lovely too. I swear I could die happy right now.” Jason began mumbling nonsense, making Dick smile. 

“You look handsome too, you know,” Dick replied and started to bounce up and down on Jason’s cock.

“I’m barely anything compared to how you look,” Jason replied. “You look so fucking pretty in lace, baby boy.” 

Dick smiled and continued to bounce up down. He placed his hands on Jason’s chest for leverage and giggled with Jason continued to rub his hands over his thighs.

“I should make you wear lingerie more,” Jason said, and Dick leaned down to kiss him.

“Yeah, you should.”

Jason laughed and moved his hands from Dicks' thighs to his ass. He slapped Dicks ass and Dick moaned loudly. 

“Fuck.” Dick gasped. “Touch me please, Jay.”

Jason nodded and wrapped a hand around his cock. Dick whined at the touch.

“Can I take control?” Jason asked, and Dick nodded quickly.

Jason flipped them over so Dick was on his back. He gripped one of Dicks' legs and pushed it so it was back against his chest and he pushed the other leg out so it was spread as far as it would go.

“Perfect.” Jason gasped. “You look so perfect.”

A few more thrusts were all it took, and Dick was coming. He came across his own chest and moaned loudly when Jason continued to fuck him.

“Fuck, Dick.” Jason moaned as he stilled his hips and came deep inside of Dick. Dick moaned at the feeling.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jason carefully pulled out. He collapsed on the bed next to Dick and Dick stretched.

“You okay?” Dick asked Jason and Jason smiled.

“Yeah, you?” Dick nodded, and Jason leaned over to kiss him. “That was fucking amazing.”

Dick smiled and lifted his legs to admire the stockings that were still on his legs. 

“You know what would be great?” Jason asked, and Dick turned to look at him. “If you wore those under your Nightwing suit.” 

Dick smiled and looked back at the stockings. He moved around his legs and checked how much he could stretch in them. 

“I think I’d actually be able to.”

“Do it tonight?” Jason asked, and Dick nodded. “Well, you have like an hour to get ready to go out.”

“Pass me my phone.” Jason grabbed Dicks phone off the nightstand and handed it to him. Dick sighed when he saw how many messages he had. “Everyone’s blowing up my phone.”

Jason groaned and grabbed his own phone, he showed Dick the screen when he saw he has tons of messages as well.

Dick started to read through all of the messages.

Tim: Dude I can’t believe Jon told his dad.

Damian: Forgive Jonathan. He’s stupid.

Roy: Get that dick, Dick!

Connor: Sorry about my brother. Try to keep Jason from trying to kill him. Also, have fun! Be safe!

Damian: Alfred wants to talk to you. Come home after patrol, please. 

Roy: Have fun getting ‘Dick’ed down.

Jon: Don’t forget to tell Jason that your dad said hi.

Dick groaned and threw his phone. He had more messages, but they were mostly just Roy using his name to make dumb puns about sex.

“What is everyone saying?” Jason asked. Dick didn’t want to tell him about Clark and Bruce right away, so he decided to talk about Roy.

“Just Roy being an ass,” Dick said.

“Same,” Jason said. 

They laid in bed for a little while longer when Dick spoke up.

“Bruce says hi.” 

Jason grabbed a pillow and covered his face, he screamed into the pillow.

“Thanks for fucking ruining this,” Jason said, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

“How do you mean?” Dick asked, and Jason removed the pillow. 

“I just had the best sex of my life, and you fucking ruined it by bringing up your dad,” Jason said and glared at Dick.

“Our.”

“He’s not my fucking dad,” Jason said and hit Dick with the pillow. “You’re the worst.”

Dick smiled softly at Jason and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Well, were passed the point of no return,” Dick said, and Jason gave him a confused look. Dick took a deep breath and looked at Jason. “Clark knows about us.” 

Jason hit him with the pillow again. 

“Clark fucking Kent knows? Jesus Christ Dick. Does the whole fucking world know?” Jason yelled and got up off the bed. He was fuming but Dick couldn’t help but smile.

Jason began pacing the room and whispering things along the lines of ‘best sex of my life ruined’ 

Jason finally snapped out of it and looked at Dick.

“I’m taking a shower.” He snapped, and Dick smiled.

“I love you,” Dick said, and Jason angrily walked over to him.

“I love you too,” Jason said and kissed him. When Dick pulled away Jason walked over to the bathroom and opened the door before storming inside. Dick just smiled.

“Hey Jason, just so you know, that was the best sex of my life too,” Dick called out. He heard Jason scoff from the bathroom.

“Of course, it was. It was with me.” Jason said, and Dick rolled his eyes.

Dick fell back onto the bed smiling and laughed when he could still hear Jason ranting about how his night is ruined.


	15. Dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14-Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so just FYI. I base a lot of my writing off personal experience so that is why some chapters might not be the exact kink and just close to the kink, just so ya know.

Dick was stuck in Bludhaven for a job. He was bored out of his mind while laying on his bed in his apartment when he got an idea. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Jason’s phone number and waited for him to pick up.

“What do you want?” Jason’s ‘tough guy’ voice as Dick called it came through the speaker.

“Hey, Littlewing. It’s me.” Dick said, Jason’s attitude immediately changed.

“Hey, Dick. What’s going on? Are you back in Gotham?” Jason quickly asked. He sounded so happy Dick felt bad for crushing it.

“Not yet. A couple more days.” Dick said with a frown.

Jason let out a sigh over the phone and Dick frowned even more.

“I miss you,” Jason said. 

“I miss you more,” Dick replied. “How have things been since I’ve been gone?”

Jason laughed, and Dick smiled.

“You’ve been gone for not even a week. Not a lot can change in that time.” Jason said. Dick smiled again. “Is there a reason you called, or did you just want to remind me how lonely I am?” 

“Well, I’m alone in my apartment, not wearing anything but my boxers,” Dick whispered. He could hear the way Jason’s breathing changed over the phone. Jason breathed out a quiet curse and Dick quietly laughed.

“Oh, well I guess we better do something about that, huh?” Jason asked. Dick trailed his hand down his chest and almost put it down his boxers until he heard someone else’s voice.

“Hey, hood, who are you talking to?” Dick heard Damian yell. Jason cursed loudly.

“No one! Go away!” Jason snapped back but Damian had already ran over and grabbed his phone.

Dick could hear Damian and Jason fight over the phone before Damian finally won.

“Who is this?” Damian demanded, and Dick let out a quiet giggle at the sound of Damian’s Robin voice.

“Hi, Robin,” Dick said.

“Nightwing! When are you coming home? I’ve been forced to go out with Hood.” Damian yelled over the phone. “Did he tell you he’s taking Jon and me to a party?” 

Dick quickly sat up when he heard that, he knew what kind of parties Jason liked to go to and he did not want Damian or Jon in that environment. 

Jason wrestled Damian for the phone back and yelled into the phone.

“I know what you’re thinking! I’m not taking him anywhere crazy!” 

“Why do I not believe you?” Dick said, and he could tell by the sigh Jason let out that he was rolling his eyes.

“It’s okay, Nightwing,” Damian said when he grabbed the phone back. “Someone from our school is having a sleepover. Father said it would be good for me if I went.”

“Don’t kill anyone and don’t let Jon get so tired he forgets to hide his powers, again,” Dick said and laid back down.

Damian huffed through the phone.

“Why do you sound so bored of me?” Damian asked. Jason tried to say something, but Damian quickly shushed him.

“Not to be rude, Damian. But you kind of killed the mood.” Dick said.

Damian thought for a few seconds before letting out a loud understanding noise. 

“Oh! I’m sorry. No phone sex when Hood is babysitting me.” Damian said, causing both Dick and Jason to groan loudly. 

Dick rolled his eyes again and Jason grabbed the phone back.

“I got to go. I’m dropping these kids off at that party and then I have a meeting. The replacement also said that B wants to talk to me.” Jason said. 

Dick sighed. In the background, he could hear Jon fly over to Damian and them starting to talk about the party.

“Hey, if you want, I can call you once I get home and we can have fun,” Jason whispered, and Dick smiled.

“What if I can’t wait that long?” Dick whined.

Jason let out a low groan.

“You better wait, baby boy. Wouldn’t want to make me mad, now would you?” Jason asked, and Dick moaned.

“No, I wouldn’t.” 

“Then wait for me. I’ll call you when I get home. I love you.” Jason said, causing Dick to smile.

“I love you too, don’t take too long.”

Jason ended the call and Dick got an idea. He took off his boxers and opened the camera on his phone. He took a picture of himself and texted it to Jason, with the caption ‘hurry’.   
-  
A couple hours later, Dick had made himself dinner and started watching a movie in bed when his phone rang again. He quickly paused his movie and answered the phone.

“Hey, pretty bird,” Jason said when Dick answered, and Dick smiled.

“Hi, Jay,” Dick said while kicking his blankets off his bed. He made himself comfortable on the bed. “How was your night?”

Jason chuckled at how breathy Dicks’ voice sounded.

“It was good. I dropped the boys off at that party then went to my meeting. Haven’t talked to Batsy yet so we’ll see how that plays out. How about you? Were you a good boy for me?” Jason asked, and Dick nearly moaned.

“I’m always a good boy for you,” Dick responded. Jason chuckled through the phone and Dick could hear the buckle of his belt clink as he took it off. “Didn’t touch myself at all.”

“Good job. You naked yet baby?” Jason asked.

“Of course,” Dick said.

“Good boy. You hard yet?” Jason asked, and Dick looked down and wrapped a hand around his hard cock.

“Been hard since I called you earlier,” Dick admitted as he slowly started to jerk himself off. He put his phone on speaker and laid it next to his head. “Been hard every night here without anyone to help me. Miss you so much.”

“I bet you do baby. I miss you too. Using toys on myself every day since you’ve been gone. Wishing I could get fucked by your big cock, it feels so good.” Jason moaned out.

Dick moaned at the words and listened to Jason’s breathing as he touched himself as well. 

“Fuck, I want you so bad baby. You feel so good when you fuck me, Dicky. Can’t wait until you get to fuck me again. It’s so good.” Jason said, and Dick whined in his throat. 

“I miss you.” Dick moaned out and fucked his own hand. “Keep talking.”

“My baby, so beautiful. You’re so fucking pretty. Do you even know how pretty you look when you fuck me? How pretty you look on top of me? So, fucking gorgeous. I love the way you feel when you come deep inside me, love the way your face looks when it happens. I love you so much, you don’t even know. You're my precious baby boy.”

“Fuck.” Dick gasped out, he could still hear Jason pleasuring himself and it turned him on even more. “God, I wish I was at home. Wish I could fuck you. You’d take it wouldn’t you? Take my cock like a good boy.”

Jason gasped at the words. He moaned loudly over the phone causing Dick to let out a nearly identical moan.

“Yes, would take your big cock so good. Love the way it feels inside of me when you take me from behind, or when I ride you. I’m taking my own fingers right now because I miss you so much. They’re nothing compared to your cock. Nothing can compare, not my fingers or any of my toys. Your cock is so perfect I fucking love it, I fucking love you. Fuck.” 

Jason moaned loudly again, and Dick sped up his movements. He loved moments like this when they would swap the control back and forth, he loved that Jason would let him.

“I can’t wait to come home and fuck you again. Feels like it’s been forever since I’ve had you. I miss it so much. You’re amazing.”

Jason let out a high-pitched whine.

“I’m so fucking close, Dicky,” Jason whined.

“Go ahead and let go, my love. It’s okay. I’m going to come to.” Dick replied and started to fuck up into his hand faster. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jason gasped out before moaning loudly.

A few seconds later Dick heard Jason gasp and his movements still. Jason whined over the phone and Dick knew he came. 

Dicks movements sped up again and in a couple seconds, he came on his stomach and fist.

Dick laid in bed for a second and tried to steady his breathing. Jason was doing the same.

“Hey Dicky, you still there?” Jason asked after a few minutes.

“I’m still here, Jay.” 

“That was really great, but now I’m sad,” Jason said. 

Dick let out a laugh and rolled onto his stomach and grabbed his phone. He turned it off the speaker and held it to his ear again.

“Me too. I really miss you.” Dick said.

“I would come down to Blud, but I got business here to deal with,” Jason said, and Dick could hear him starting to get redressed. “How long until you’re back?”

“3 days,” Dick said, and Jason let out a deep sigh. “I know, Littlewing. I hate it too.”

Jason let out another sigh and continued to get dressed.

“I should get going. I have to go track down B and talk to him. Pray for me.” Jason joked, and Dick smiled.

“Tell him I say hi.” 

“Will do. I also got to check on Damian, make sure he didn’t murder anyone or steal their dog.” Jason let out a quiet laugh at his own joke.

“Or both,” Dick added.

“Yeah, or both. I love you Dicky.”

“Love you too Jaybird.”


	16. Ice Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15-Ice Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy my main kink lmao I hope this is good.

“Jay, where you at?” Dick called out through the apartment. He had just finished showering and his lover wasn’t in their bedroom.

“Kitchen, babe,” Jason yelled back. 

Dick dried himself and slid on a pair of boxers before slipping into bed. He curled up under the covers, still warm from his shower, and nearly fell asleep before Jason returned. 

“Hey D. You awake?” Jason asked when he quietly walked back into the bedroom, still fully dressed. Dick sat up and Jason smiled. “You tired, my love?”

Dick nodded and yawned. Jason walked over to the bed and set down the cup he was carrying on the bedside table. 

“What you got in that cup?” Dick asked when Jason sat down next to him. Jason wrapped his arms around Dicks' shoulders and Dick curled up against his chest.

“It’s ice,” Jason replied, and Dick hummed. “I wanted to try something tonight, but we don’t have to if you’re tired.” 

Dick smirked and grabbed Jason’s hand, he moved it, so it was laying on his crotch and pushed down so Jason could feel his hard cock through his boxers. He turned his head and started to place kisses against Jason’s neck and jaw.

“I was thinking about you the whole time I was in the shower. Almost couldn’t help myself and got off. What was it you want to try babe?” Dick asked. Jason continued to stroke Dick through his boxers and Dick let out a low moan.

“Have you ever tried ice play?” Jason asked as Dick continued to kiss his jaw.

“No, but I know it’s one of your kinks,” Dick replied and applied more pressure to Jason’s hand, making him rub his cock faster. “Do you want to try it?” 

Jason hummed and removed his hand from Dick’s crotch. Dick whined and bucked his hips up causing Jason to laugh. Jason leaned over and grabbed his mug from earlier and put one of the ice cubes in his mouth. 

“So how do we do this?” Dick asked as Jason placed the mug back down. Jason reached back down toward Dicks cock but instead of stroking him through the fabric he reached his hand inside Dicks boxers. Dick shouted and bucked his hips up into Jason’s hand. “Fuck baby. You make me feel so good.”

Jason swished the ice cube around his mouth for a few seconds before grabbing it out. 

“You okay, Dick?” Jason asked as he continued to stroke him. Dick nodded. Jason smiled and kissed Dicks neck, he sucked on it before pulling awake and replacing his lips with the ice cube.

Dick moaned at the cold feeling. Jason trailed the ice cube down his neck and over his shoulder, following the trail with his tongue. Dick whined at the feeling, his skin turning cold from the ice but quickly warming back up from Jason’s tongue. 

“Do you like it?” Jason asked and continued to like at Dicks' neck. Dick nodded and rocked his hips up again. “I thought you would. I’m glad you do.”

Dick moaned again, and Jason started to jerk him off faster. 

“I want you.” Dick gasped out. “Please, Jason. Fuck me.”

Jason moaned at Dicks words and slipped the ice cube past Dicks' shoulder and down his chest. He moved the ice cube around Dicks pecs and Dick moaned. 

“Can you lay down for me?” Jason asked, and Dick nodded. Jason got off the bed and Dick kicked the covers off before laying back on the bed. Jason pulled on Dicks boxers and took them off him. “Perfect.” 

Jason got back on the bed and started to lick Dicks' chest, warming his skin back up and Dick moaned again. 

“Please Jason,” Dick begged. “I need you so bad. Fuck me.”

Jason chuckled, continued to trace the ice over Dicks body with his tongue following.

“Feeling good?” Jason asked as he traced the ice cube around one of Dicks nipples. Dick shouted and bucked his hips up against Jason. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Dick moaned loudly and tried to grind up against Jason, but Jason pulled away. He placed the ice cube in his mouth until it was small enough to swallow. Jason reached over and grabbed another ice cube and set that one in his mouth as well.

“Please,” Dick whispered. 

Jason smiled and wrapped a hand around Dicks cock, causing Dick to moan loudly. Dick bucked up into Jason’s hand. 

“Can I try something?” Jason asked, and Dick nodded quickly. 

Jason took the ice cube out of his mouth with one hand and continued to jerk Dick off with the other hand. Jason slowly moved the ice cube along Dicks' hip. He used his tongue again to follow the ice. He continued to stroke Dicks cock and Dick continued to whine.

“Jason.” Dick whimpered. Jason smiled and removed his hand from Dicks’ cock causing Dick to whine and thrust his hips up. “What are you doing?” 

Jason didn’t answer. Dick whined again as Jason continued to move the ice cube around his hips. 

“Ready?” Jason asked, and Dick sat up slightly and gave him a confused look but nodded. Jason slipped the ice cube back into his mouth and sucked on it for about 20 seconds before taking it out and holding it in his hand again.

“What are you doi – Oh fuck!” Dick shouted and fell back onto the bed as Jason started to suck the tip of his cock. The cool feeling of Jason’s tongue driving Dick insane. “That feels really good baby.” 

Jason hummed around Dicks cock and Dick groaned and slipped his hand into Jason’s hair. Jason started to trace the ice cube along Dicks inner thighs, causing him to buck his hips up and his cock to hit the back of Jason’s throat. Jason moaned, and the vibrations caused Dick to thrust up again.

“Fuck.” Dick moaned out as Jason continued to trace the ice cube along his thighs.

Jason pulled off Dicks cock but reached up to stroke him. He lightly licked the tip a few more before placing the ice cube back in his mouth. He swished it around before holding it in his cheek, so he could lean up and kiss Dick.

“You taste so good, Dicky.” Jason moaned and continued to suck on the ice cube. He leaned down to kiss Dick again and slipped the ice cube into Dicks' mouth. “I love you, so much,” Jason whispered and placed another quick peck to Dicks' lips.

Dick moaned as he sucked on the ice cube as Jason leaned over and grabbed another one and placed it in his own mouth. This time instead of just sucking on the ice, Jason crushed it in his mouth. Jason leaned down and started to slowly suck the tip of Dicks cock again. 

Dick let out a loud groan and gripped Jason’s hair as he started to thrust up into Jason’s mouth again. It only took a few moments before Dick was coming down Jason’s throat with a shout. Jason moaned as well.

Jason pulled off of Dicks cock and swallowed down the come along with some of the crushed ice. 

Dick stared up Jason before pulling him up by his hair again, so they could kiss. They kissed and swapped leftover drops of come and bits of crushed ice. Dick groaned when they pulled away and laid back on the bed. Jason laughed slightly and continued to place kisses along Dicks lips and face. 

“Did you like that?” Jason asked, and Dick nodded. 

“Do you want me to finish you?” Dick asked and reached toward Jason’s crotch but felt a damp spot through his shorts.

Jason blushed and looked down.

“I finished when you did.” He whispered, and Dick smiled. Dick kissed him again and mumbled ‘cute’ under his breath before Jason climbed off him. “Where are you going?” 

“I’ll be right back,” Jason said as he took off his clothes. “I’m going to wash these.”

Jason walked out of the room carrying his clothes and Dick pulled the covers back up, so he could lay under them, trying to warm up. A few minutes later Jason returned, and Dick sat up.

“You okay?” Jason asked he was carrying another mug and a wet washcloth. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dick said. Jason smiled and pulled the blanket off Dick, so he could rub the warm washcloth over his chest to warm him up. Dick moaned slightly at the warm feeling and Jason laughed. 

Once Jason had wiped down Dick he grabbed the mug he had just brought into the room and handed it to Dick.

“Drink,” Jason said and grabbed the mug that had the ice in it. “I’ll be right back.” 

As Jason left Dick lifted the mug to his lips and drank the hot water that was inside. He held the mug to his chest and let it warm his skin. 

After a couple more minutes Jason came back again carrying a blanket.

“Straight from the dryer,” Jason said and held the blanket out to Dick and Dick happily grabbed it and wrapped up. Jason grabbed the mug from Dick and took a large drink.

“You good?” Dick asked, and Jason nodded and smiled. Dick leaned over and placed a kiss on Jason’s lips and Jason smiled again but bigger this time. “I love you.”

“I love you too Dick. More than you’ll ever know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep leaving comments, they make me smile.


	17. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16- Voyeurism/Exhibitionist - voyeurbitionists?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy this is super fucking long and took like a day to write like seriously I planned it to be like 1k but I couldn't stop myself so now we have like 7K words of plot plot and more plot with a dash of some porn but like not a lot. It is seriously like 40 pages on my word document.

“Where are we going?” Jason asked as Dick dragged him through an old house on the outskirts of town. “Seriously dude. Answer me.”

“Shhh,” Dick replied and opened a door to a bedroom but didn’t walk in. He glanced around the room and looked back at Jason and smiled. “You know that thing we talked about this morning?”

Jason took off his helmet and gave him a confused look as he tried to remember what they talked about.

“You being an exhibitionist?” Jason asked, and Dick quickly nodded.

“Yes! Well, I found a way we could do it.” Dick said and glanced around the room again.

“Explain.”

Dick smiled, and Jason got even more confused.

“So this isn’t my safe house, it’s one of B’s,” Dick explained, and Jason’s jaw dropped, but Dick continued before he could protest. “Anyway, Tim has cameras set up in the house. I’m not sure why so don’t ask. But I do know that Tim has friends over tonight. So maybe we could do something to show off.”

Jason scoffed, but Dick leaned and held his face in his hands.

“Come on babe. Don’t you want people to see how much of a good boy you are? Let's do it.” Dick whispered and placed a kiss to Jason’s lips. Jason smiled when they pulled away and looked at Dicks mask. He trailed his hand around the edges and Dick leaned into the touch.

“Who’s all with Replacement?” Jason asked, and Dick pulled out his phone and looked at his text messages.

“Roy, Connor, probably Wally, and probably some of their/our other friends,” Dick said. “I think Roy and Wally are there to see us but are just waiting with Tim while we’re out on ‘patrol’, but no doubt they’ll watch.”

“That’s a lot of people,” Jason said, and Dick smiled and kissed him.

“All the better,” Dick said and pushed Jason into the room, triggering the security camera’s causing them to light up. He pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him roughly.

-

At the Batcave, Tim and Connor were sitting in front of the computer while everyone else chatting among themselves around the cave. For now, it was just Tim, Connor, Wally, and Kori. More people were coming over but haven’t arrived yet.

Tim sat in Connor’s lap when he saw the notification that one of the security systems in a safehouse had been triggered.

“What is it?” Connor asked as Tim began to try to open the security system.

“Someone’s in one of B’s safehouse. I have a security system set up in there in case anyone who isn’t Bruce is in there.” Tim explained.

“And is it not Bruce?” Connor asked, and Tim shook his head.

“He’s upstairs with your dad,” Tim said as he put a few more passwords in and the security footage appeared on the screen.

Connor gasped when he saw what was on the screen. Dick had Jason pinned to the bed and was grinding down on him. They were both still in uniform, but their masks and Jason’s helmet were on the floor next to the bed. Through the speakers, they could hear Jason’s high-pitched moans and Dicks low grunts.

“Holy fuck,” Tim whispered, and Connor gripped his waist. “What the fuck are they doing?”

“This is hot,” Connor whispered in Tim’s ear and Tim groaned.

“Those are my brothers you idiot,” Tim said and moved so he could turn off the footage, but Connor grabbed his hand and stopped him. “You can’t seriously want to watch them.”

“Watch who?” Wally asked as he walked over to the computer. His eyes grew wide when he saw the screen, but he smirked. “Holy shit. You can’t seriously want to watch this, Timmy.”

Tim tried to protest but Connor quickly shushed him.

On screen, Dick was starting to remove Jason’s body armor and weapons and Jason was a moaning mess beneath him on the bed. Jason was bucking his hips up and whining loudly.

“Kori! You have to come watch this!” Wally yelled.

Kori joined them by the computer silently, but her jaw dropped when she saw what they were watching.

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Wally asked, and Kori nodded, still shocked.

Tim groaned again as Wally turned up the volume on the computer, so they could hear Jason whine and beg.

“Pull up a chair if you’re gonna watch, you assholes,” Tim said, and Connor just laughed as Wally grabbed two spare computer chairs.

-

“Dick, please touch me. I need it.” Jason begged. Dick was slowly taking off all of his weapons and body armor.

“I am touching you. I’m undressing you.” Dick replied, and Jason whined again.

“You know what I fucking mean,” Jason said, and Dick chuckled.

“Do I? Do I know what you mean?” Dick teased and finally removed the last piece of Jason’s body armor, so he was just down to his pants and shirt. He leaned in close to Jason and whispered so the security cameras couldn’t hear him. “Do you think they know what you mean? The people watching us.”

Jason groaned and rocked his hips up. He tried grabbing Dicks hand to move it to his crotch, but Dick pulled it away.

“Use your words,” Dick said causing Jason to whine again.

“Please baby, I need you to touch my cock. Please. I’ve been so good for you. Please just touch it, suck it maybe. Do anything. Please.” Jason begged and continued to rock his hips upward. This time Dick copied his movement and Jason threw his head back and moaned. “Feels so good Dicky, but I need more.”

Dick chuckled and reached his hand underneath Jason’s shirt. He trailed his glove-clad fingers over Jason’s abs and Jason whined at the feeling. Dick placed kisses along his neck until he reached his ear and he gently bit it.

“You putting on a show for our friends? You’re not usually like this.” Dick whispered quietly. Jason nodded, and Dick laughed again. “Well, I can't say no to you.”

“Please.” Jason gasped one more time and Dick started to unbuckle his belt and undo his zipper.

“Good boy,” Dick whispered in his ear as he pulled down Jason’s boxers and gripped his cock. “Show our friends how much of a good boy you are.”

-

“What do you think they’re saying?” Kori asked when they could see Dick whisper to Jason again.

Tim toyed with the volume again, but they still couldn’t hear what Dick was whispering to Jason.

“I’m not sure. I could probably mess with the microphones on the cameras but that might shut down the visual, and it might make a sound and alert Dick and Jason. I don’t want them to know we’re watching them.” Tim said as he looked at another screen and opened a tab to view the audio settings.

“Would this count as illegal?” Wally asked, and Tim shrugged.

“Nothing worse than what Jay does as Red Hood,” Tim said while still looking at the audio tab but snapped his head back to the main screen when Jason let out a loud moan.

‘Please Dick, need you.’ Jason whined.

Tim could hear the way Connors breathing change so he elbowed him.

“No getting turned on by my brothers fucking,” Tim said, and Connor rolled his eyes. “That goes for you both as well.”

Kori nodded, eyes still glued on the screen, and Wally looked away from the screen for a second to turn to Tim and flip him off before looking back at the computer.

They continued watching the screen in silence, the only sound being Jason whining and begging for more.

Wally let out something that resembled a moan when Dick moved, and they could see Jason’s cock. Tim rolled his eyes but luckily Dick moved back into his place from before.

A few minutes later they could hear a car pull into the cave and Tim quickly muted the computer. He stood up to figure out who it was, but they shouted out.

“Lady and gentleman, the god of the cave,” Roy yelled when he came into their view. Kori got up and ran over to hug him and Connor laughed when he saw what he was holding.

“Leave it to Roy to show up fifteen minutes late with Starbucks,” Connor said and Roy walked over to them.

“Screw you guys. I bought you all drinks, be nice to me.” Roy said with a laugh and handed everyone their drinks. “What are you watching?”

Kori laughed and unmuted the computer, Jason’s loud moans filling the room once again.

“Holy fuck,” Roy whispered. Tim smiled and took a drink of his coffee as Roy pulled up another chair. “Is that Jay and Dick?”

“Yeah,” Wally answered. “They haven’t done anything but Dick giving Jason a hand job so far, so I think you got here just in time.”

Roy nodded, never taking his eyes off the screen.

Jason let out another loud moan and a string of curses.

‘Dicky, I need you so bad. Please, more. I need more.’ Jason begged in a high-pitched voice.

‘So perfect.’ Dick said back and continued to stroke Jason’s cock.

-

“You’re so perfect.” Dick moaned out as he continued to stroke Jason’s cock with his gloved hand. “So perfect, and you’re all mine.”

Jason reached up and held Dick’s hair in his hands and pulled him down to kiss him.

“Yours. I’m yours.” Jason moaned out.

Dick kissed him again a few more times before pulling away to whisper in his ear.

“Who do you think is all watching us? Maybe Roy and Wally. Maybe Tim is letting his boyfriend watch.” Dick whispered, and Jason moaned. “Oh, you like that idea? Like other guys boyfriends getting off to you begging for my cock? I bet you do my pretty boy.”

They kissed again, and Dick let go of Jason’s cock. Jason whined and bucked his hips up, but Dick ignored him. He pulled away and places kisses along Jason’s ear again.

“Should we show these boys what the big bad Red Hood is like when he gets his cock sucked?” Dick asked, and Jason moaned loudly.

“Please,” Jason whispered.

“Anything for you, my love,” Dick said and shuffled down the bed, so he was face to face with Jason’s crotch.

Jason moaned as Dick pulled his jeans down to his mid-thigh and pushed his shirt up his chest. Dick leaned down and licked the tip before slowly moving down Jason’s cock.

Jason nearly screamed and thrust his hips up and his cock was nearly all the way down Dicks' throat. Dick hummed around his cock causing Jason to shout again. Dick hummed again and reached for Jason’s hands, once he had them he placed them on his head.

“I love you.” Jason moaned out and gripped Dicks' hair.

Dick moaned and started to take Jason’s even further until he had taken him all the way.

“Amazing. So amazing.”

-

“This is fucking hot,” Roy said and gripped the arms of his chair.

“That’s what I said,” Connor replied with a laugh.

“How did you guys even get this footage?” Roy asked, and Tim let out a laugh as well.

“It’s live. Security cameras.” Tim said, and Roy let out a groan. “Pretty great, huh?”

Roy nodded, and Kori smiled. She placed a hand on his shoulder as they watched the screen.  
“You know, Jason is going to kill us when he finds out we watched this right?” Kori asked, and everyone nodded. She rolled her eyes. “You guys are something else.”

“Says the alien.” Tim shot back.

“Says the one sleeping with superman’s son.”

Tim was going to respond but they heard another voice come through the cave. Wally quickly stood up and muted the computer.

“Tim, you here?” Garfield called out and Tim let out a sigh.

“Yeah,” Tim said and stood up.

Garfield walked up to where the computer was and smiled.

“What’s up, dudes and lady?” Garfield greeted. He noticed everyone’s slightly embarrassed face. “Hey, what’s going on? What are you watching porn or something?”

Tim blushed, and Roy laughed. Kori and Wally both turned away to hide their blush and Connor glanced at Tim. Garfield walked closer to them and seen the computer screen.

“Oh my god! I didn’t think you’d actually be watching porn!” Garfield yelled and walked closer to the screen but froze when he saw what they were watching. “Is that guy dressed up like Nightwing?”

“He’s not dressed like Nightwing,” Tim said and turned around to face the computer. “That is Nightwing.”

Garfield’s eyes grew wide as Tim unmuted the computed and he heard Jason’s moans.

‘Fuck D. Your mouth feels so fucking amazing. I fucking love you so much.’

Everyone turned to look back at the computer and they saw Dick still sucking Jason’s cock. Dick was quickly sucking and licking, and Jason was a whining mess on the bed.

‘Please Dicky. Need to feel you inside me.’

Tim sat back down, and Garfield sat beside the chairs on the floor.

“Why are we sitting around watching your brothers fuck?” Garfield asked Tim.

“Because we’re bored,” Tim responded, at the same time Jason let out a loud whine.

-

“Dick. I need you.” Jason gasped out and Dick pulled off his cock.

“Get undressed then, my love,” Dick said.

Jason quickly got off the bed and stripped of his clothes. Dick sat on the edge of the bed and Jason climbed into Dicks lap.

“I love you like this, Jay,” Dick said and ran his hands up and down Jason’s naked body. Jason whined and kissed Dick.

“Aren’t you going to get undressed?” Jason asked as Dick started to place kisses on his neck.

“Only if you undress me,” Dick replied, and Jason moaned.

Jason stood up and pulled Dick up with him and together they took off the Nightwing costume.

“There’s my Dicky,” Jason said once Dick was naked and threw the costume next to their masks. Dick moaned as Jason started to kiss his way down his body until he was on his knees facing his cock.

“You going to be a good boy and suck my cock?” Dick asked, and Jason nodded. He reached up and grabbed Dicks cock before tracing the tip along his lips. Dick threw his head back and moaned. “Go ahead and suck it, baby. I know how much you love it.”

Jason nodded again before taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Dick moaned loudly and gripped Jason’s hair and helped guide him up and down as he began sucking.

“Fuck. Feels so good baby. I’m not going to last.” Dick moaned as Jason started to bob his head faster.

Jason pulled away but continued to stroke him. He licked his lips and looked up at Dick.

“Do you want to fuck me or am I going to fuck you?” Jason asked, and Dick pulled on his hair.

“Keep sucking my cock while I decide,” Dick responded, and Jason happily started to move on him again.

Jason continued to bob his head up and down and Dick thought about his question. He remembered that Jason was begging to feel him inside him so he decided that he would be the one to fuck Jason.

Dick threatened to steal a glance at the security camera and moaned when he did. He began to thrust harder into Jason’s mouth and Jason moaned around him. He gripped Jason’s hair and pulled him away, but Jason continued to lick and suck at the tip until Dick pulled on his hair harder.

“Stop,” Dick commanded, and Jason immediately stopped. Dick stepped back a little until he could reach Jason’s jacket, he picked it up and fished a bottle a lube out of the pocket. Jason stood up and Dick handed him the bottle of lube. “I’m going to fuck you, pretty boy. Stretch yourself for me.”

-

Roy was spinning in his computer chair and eating popcorn he had Alfred bring him. Kori was sitting beside him and sharing the popcorn while Connor was on his phone and Tim, Wally, and Garfield sat on the floor staring at the screen.

“This is still pretty hot but the thrill of it is gone,” Roy said as they watched Dick and Jason make out on the bed.

“I know what you mean,” Tim said and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Everyone else hummed in agreement and Garfield pulled out his phone.

“Hey, it cool if I invite someone over?” Garfield asked as he typed out a text.

“Who?” Tim asked.

“Babs.”

-

“You all stretched out for me babe?” Dick asked and traced his fingers around Jason’s that were still inside himself.

Jason nodded and pulled out his fingers. Dick leaned down and kissed him before grabbing the lube from him and slicking himself up.

“How do you want me?” Jason asked, and Dick gave out a slight moan.

“I want you to ride me, baby boy.”

Jason happily switched places with Dick and straddled his waist. He gripped his cock and lined it up with himself before slowly sinking down.

“Fuck.” Dick groaned and gripped Jason’s waist.

Jason let out a low moan and Dick pulled him down, so he could whisper in his ear.

“Feel good?” Dick asked, and Jason nodded and moaned. “Why don’t you put on a show for our friends?”

Jason moaned again and quickly started to ride Dick as Dick laid back on the bed and moaned. Dick gripped his waist tighter and bucked up into Jason causing Jason to throw his head back and moan.

“You feel so good inside me Dicky. So deep. Fucking me so good. I love it so much.” Jason said extra loud, so the cameras would pick it up. “I fucking love your big cock fucking me. I love you.”

Dick leaned up and kissed Jason in a deep passionate kiss. Jason moaned and gripped Dicks hair to hold him in place.

After a few minutes of making out, Dick pulled away and gasped for air.

“I love you.” He told Jason and Jason smiled. “Come on, I want to try something.”

-

“Dude, not to be rude but your brothers are sluts,” Garfield said, and Tim let out a laugh.

“Don’t worry. I know they are.” Tim responded.

Everyone sat around the computer, continuing to watch as Jason rode Dick in reverse cowgirl, but they all sat up when they heard a set of footsteps.

“What was so important you needed me while I was out on patrol?” Barbara yelled at them as she walked toward the computer, still in her Batgirl uniform.

“Trust me,” Tim said, “You’ll want to see this.”

Barbara huffed and walked closer, so she could see and hear what was on the computer.

‘Fuck Dicky, you feel so good.’ Jason moaned, and Barbara gasped when she heard it.

“What the hell is that?” She yelled, and Roy chuckled.

“That would be Red Hood and Nightwing,” Roy responded like it was obvious.

“Why are they fucking?” Barbara yelled again.

“Because they’re together,” Tim explained, and Barbara looked like she was about to scream.

“I didn’t know that! Why on earth did you think I would want to watch that?”

“Because it hot. Now pull up a chair and watch.” Tim said, and Barbara rolled her eyes but shoved Wally out of his chair and sat down.

“I’ll watch it but that doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Barbara said as Jason let out another loud moan on the computer and Tim rolled his eyes.

Roy was going to respond but someone else spoke up.

“Watch what?” Damian asked, and Tim quickly stood up. Tim and Connor stood in front of the computer and Kori stood up and muted it. “What are you guys watching?”

Damian walked closer to them and Jon followed closely behind.

“None of your goddamn business. Go away.” Tim said, and Damian rolled his eyes.

“Come on Drake. Just tell me what you’re watching.” Damian said. He tried to move and look past Tim and Connor but they both moved to block him. “Father said no one is allowed to watch porn on the Bat Computer.”

“Well I’m not watching porn, so it doesn’t matter.”

“If it's not porn why are those people doing that?” Jon asked from behind Damian.

Tim quickly turned around and minimized the video.

“Both of you, upstairs. Now.” Connor said, and Damian rolled his eyes.

“Fine, but I demand to know what you’re watching,” Damian said harshly, and Jon scooted closer to him.

“I’ll tell you later. Promise.” Tim said, and Damian rolled his eyes again.

“Fine. Come on, Jon.” Damian said and grabbed Jon’s hand and dragging him out of the cave.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Tim pulled the video back up and unmuted it.

“Who knows what we missed while those brats bothered us,” Barbara said as Tim and Connor sat back down.

“I thought you didn’t like this.”

“I don’t.”

“Then shut the fuck up.”

-

“God, you feel so good Dick,” Jason said.

They had moved so Jason could ride Dick with his back against his chest while Dick sat on the edge of the mattress.

“I bet you look so pretty like this,” Dick whispered in his ear. “Bet you’re making everyone so turned on right now. They probably love the sight of you like this. All spread out and open for me, riding my cock. Looking so pretty.”

Jason moaned and started to ride Dick as fast as he could.

“You feel so good, Littlewing,” Dick said and helped Jason bounce up and down on his cock. “So good baby. You’re going to make me come.”

Jason whined loudly and started to fuck himself on Dick faster. Dick gripped Jason’s hips tighter and brought him down on his cock harder than before.

“Where do you want my come, baby boy?”

Jason moaned and grabbed one of Dicks' hands from his hip and moved it to his stomach. He pushed down on Dicks' hand, so it would rub at his abs.

“I want it on top of me.” Jason gasped out and Dick smirked.

Dick bit down hard on Jason’s shoulder before pulling out. He positioned them, so they were back on the bed in a missionary position. Jason started to whine so Dick quickly entered him again and started fucking him as fast and hard as he could.

“Feel so good, Jay. Look so pretty too.” Dick said as he started to stroke Jason’s cock in time with his thrusts. “You going to come, pretty boy? You going to be a good boy and come for me?”

Jason nodded quickly and pulled Dick down to kiss him.

“Please, D.” He gasped out and Dick smiled.

Dick angled his hips, so he could hit Jason’s prostate and after a few thrusts, Jason was coming.

“Fuck, Dick,” Jason yelled out as he came on his own stomach and chest. He gripped Dicks hair tightly and Dick moaned.

Dick pulled out of Jason and started to jerk himself off. Jason swatted at his hand and replaced it with his own and Dick was moaned and bucking into his hands. A few seconds later Dick was coming onto Jason’s chest as well.

“Fuck.” Dick gasped out as he fell on the bed beside Jason. He leaned in close to whisper to Jason. “Do you think they liked it?”

Jason smiled and nodded.

“They better have. I know I did.” Jason whispered back.

They laid in bed for a little while longer before Jason sat up and stretched.

“We should get going. Everyone is probably mad we’re not on patrol.” Jason said, and Dick nodded.

“Probably. Let's get you cleaned up.” Dick replied as he grabbed Jason’s jacket and pulled tissues out of the pocket.

They spent a few minutes cleaning Jason off and getting dressed and once they were dressed Dick put on his mask and sat down on the bed.

“What are you doing?” Jason asked as he sat next to him, he put on his own mask but left his helmet in his lap.

Dick smiled and pulled out his phone, he opened the camera and quickly took a selfie of them and Jason laughed.

“Dork.” Jason teased as Dick took another picture. This time Jason turned his head, so he could kiss Dicks cheek in the picture and Dick grinned. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dick said as he put his phone away.

They both stood up but before they left Jason gave a quick wave to the camera. Dick laughed but did the same. Jason put on his helmet and climbed out the window with Dick following.

-

Bruce and Clark were walking down the stairs toward the cave when they saw Damian and Jon running up the stairs with Titus and Alfred the cat following them.

“Woah boys, what’s the rush?” Clark asked, and the boys stopped, just a few steps below them.

“Father,” Damian said and looked at Bruce. Bruce noted that his voice was slightly breathy, and he sounded embarrassed. “We weren’t doing anything.”

Bruce and Clark exchanged a confused look and Jon’s cheeks became red.

“What were you two doing?” Bruce asked.

Both boys shook their heads and looked at each other before looking away.

“It’s nothing, Father. It’s not us doing anything.” Damian said, and Jon blushed even harder. “If you’re going to get mad at anyone get mad and Drake and the Clone.”

“His name is Connor.” Clark said, “And why would we get mad at anyone?”

“No reason!” Jon squeaked out. “No reason at all!”

Bruce gave a confused look to Damian and Damian just shook his head.

“Well, you should be off to bed anyway Damian,” Bruce said. “We have a busy day tomorrow. Head upstairs.”

“Son you should go with him and gather your things, we have to head home soon,” Clark told Jon causing both boys to whine.

“Can’t I stay the night dad?” Jon whined.

Clark looked, and Bruce and Bruce shrugged.

“We’ll think about it,” Clark said, and Damian smiled.

“That’s code for yes. Come on Jon.” Damian said and started to run up the stairs with his pets following.

Jon smiled and hugged Clark. Clark hugged him back and Jon whispered to him.

“Can’t you hear them?” Jon whispered and started to walk back up the stairs.

Clark gave him a confused look as he left but Jon just kept walking.

“What is it?” Bruce asked but Clark didn’t answer. Instead, he focused his super hearing and listened down to the cave, where he heard loud moans and curses.

“I don’t know how I didn’t hear that earlier,” Clark said.

“Hear what?” Bruce asked but Clark picked him up and used his super speed to run down to the cave.

When they got down to the cave, Clark stopped running and set Bruce down when he saw Alfred. Alfred walked over to them as Bruce listened to the sounds coming from the computer.

“Alfred, what’s going on?” Bruce asked as he listened to the moaning.

Alfred let out a sigh and looked at Bruce with a disappointed look on his face.

“I won't be the one to tell you exactly what it is, but I will tell you this, it has something to do with your two eldest sons,” Alfred said, and Bruce gasped.

Bruce quickly started walking over to the computer with Clark following him. Once he was over there he saw everyone staring at the screen and he heard Jason moaning and Dick talking to him

‘You going to come, pretty boy? You going to be a good boy and come for me?’

Bruce quickly marched over to the computer and turned off the footage. Tim quickly stood up with an embarrassed look on his face. Connor stood up behind him and looked at Clark who gave him a disappointed look. Everyone else stood up as well and Bruce glared at them.

“What the hell is this?” Bruce yelled, and Tim flinched.

“I don’t- I don’t know. I’m sorry B.” Tim whispered, and Connor put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

“I want all of you out of here,” Bruce said harshly, and everyone nodded.

Everyone but Tim and Connor started to walk away, and Alfred grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Roy.

“We’ll be in your room,” Garfield whispered to Tim and Tim nodded.

Once everyone was gone Clark walked over to Bruce and put a hand on his shoulder. Bruce shrugged out of his touch and glared at Tim and Connor again.

“What the fuck was that?” Bruce demanded.

“That was Jay and Dick,” Tim whispered and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Why were you watching it?” Bruce asked, and Tim didn’t answer Bruce yelled again. “Answer me, Tim!”

“I don’t know!” Tim shouted.

Bruce sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

“How long have they been sleeping with each other?” Clark asked this time.

“They’ve been together for 2 and a half years,” Tim replied and Connor hugged Tim slightly.

Bruce mumbled the word ‘together’ under his breath and glared at the boys again.

“Out,” Bruce said.

“But-”

“Go!”

Tim and Connor quickly ran upstairs, and Alfred followed them. Bruce pulled over a computer chair and started going through some files to distract himself.

“I talk to everyone in the morning, once we’re all in the right mind. You don’t have to worry about that.” Bruce told Clark. “But I do want to ask if your sons will stay with us for the night. One, I think Tim needs Connor. Two, I need to ask them about…this.”

“It’ll all be okay Bruce,” Clark said and placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

“What would you know? Your children aren’t sleeping together.”

-

The next day Dick and Jason were back at the manor. They slept in late, so they got to eat breakfast alone and now they were making out in the library in the manor.

“Jay, stop,” Dick said with a laugh as Jason continued to kiss his neck. “Jason seriously, I need to go talk to B.”

Jason climbed into Dicks lap and continued to kiss his way up to his ear.

“You really want me to stop?” Jason asked and lightly bit down on Dicks' ear.

“No, but you need to stop,” Dick said, and Jason laughed.

“You have no will power what so ever,” Jason said and continued to kiss Dicks skin until he got to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dick whispered and kissed Jason. “But you need to get off of me you loser.”

Jason just laughed and continued to kiss Dick until they heard footsteps walking up to the door and the doorknob move. Dick quickly pushed Jason off him but that caused him to fall off the couch.

Bruce walked into the library and seen Jason laying on the floor beside the couch with one of his legs tangled with Dicks. Dick was laughing and trying to untangle their legs as Jason tried to kick him.

“What are you two doing?” Bruce asked as Dick finally got untangled from Jason.

“Using violence to prove a point,” Jason replied.

Bruce sighed as he stared at the two boy’s messy hair and swollen lips but decided not to comment on it yet.

“Family meeting right now, in my office,” Bruce said before walking away.

Dick and Jason gave each other confused looks but stood up and followed Bruce down the hall.

Once they reached Bruce’s Office they noticed that everyone was in there. Damian, Jon, Tim, Connor, Clark, Bruce, Selina, Kori, Barbara, and Roy.

“What’s going on?” Jason asked as he and Dick sat down on a couch.

“Yeah, did we do something wrong?” Dick asked causing Damian to let out a laugh.

“Oh, you did ‘something’, Grayson,” Damian said, and Dick gave him a confused look.

Tim let out a groan at Damian’s attempt at a joke and Bruce rolled his eyes at all of them. Jason noted that Bruce wouldn’t make direct eye contact with him or Dick. He looked at Damian for answers and Damian just laughed again.

“Damian, that’s enough,” Bruce said and finally looked at Jason and Dick. He was going to speak again but Alfred walked in with drinks for everybody. He handed everybody their drinks and there was a chorus of ‘thank you’. Alfred went to leave but Bruce stopped him. “Alfred, can you stay? I’m going to guess you know more about all of this than I do.”

Alfred nodded and walked back into the room. Jason was still just as confused so he spoke up.

“Is anyone going to tell me why we are here?” He asked.

“Because you’re a whore,” Barbara responded and her and Jason glared at each other for a few seconds before Jason looked back at Bruce, who was now slightly pacing the room.

“I can’t tell if she’s being serious or not. Is that really what this meeting is about?” Jason asked, and Dick rolled his eyes.

Bruce stopped pacing and stared at the boys with a serious look.

“How long have you been sleeping together?”

Jason choked on his own spit and Dick nearly fell off the couch. Roy laughed at the pair and they both turned to glare at him.

“I guess this meeting really is about me being a whore.” Jason joked, and Dick elbowed him in the ribs.

“This is serious Jason. How long have you two been seeing each other?” Bruce demanded.

“Seeing each other and sleeping together are two entirely different things.” Jason deflected the question.

“Answer the question, boys.” Selina was the one to speak up this time.

Jason glared at Selina and Dick had to put his hand on Jason’s shoulder to make sure he didn’t stand up and fight anyone.

“You’re not my mom,” Jason said while looking at Selina. Then he turned to look at Bruce. “And you’re not my dad. I don’t know why you’re all worked up over this.”

Bruce took a deep breath and closed his eyes to keep himself from yelling at anyone.

“Because you two are brothers. You shouldn’t be sleeping together.” Bruce said, and Dick nearly screamed he was so frustrated.

“Jason literally just said you’re not his dad how does that make us brothers?”

“Dick, it's more than that and you know it. Bruce still claims him.” Tim tried to reason.

“Why do you only claim me when it’s convenient for you?” Jason asked Bruce.

Bruce took another deep breath and Selina put a hand on his back to try and calm him down.

“All we want is an answer to his question,” Damian said, and Jason flipped him off.

“Bullshit Damian. You know the answer.” Jason said, and Damian huffed.

“Master Jason and Master Richard, can you please just answer the question?” Alfred asked, and both boys knew they couldn’t argue with him.

Dick sighed and leaned onto Jason side and rested his chin on his shoulder, he could feel Jason’s uneven breathing and high heart rate, so he grabbed his hand and held it in his own.

“We’ve been official together for about 2 and a half years but have been sleeping together for around 3 and a half. We didn’t make it official until around a year after we started fucking.” Dick whispered and everyone in the room fell silent.

“I didn’t know it was that long,” Roy whispered. “I thought it was just two and a half.”

Everyone else in the room agreed with Roy but turned their attention to Barbara when she gasped and looked like she was about to cry.

“Did you say 3 and a half years?” She asked, and Jason nodded. “You two are such assholes! Did you leave me, so you can fuck your brother?”

She threw a couch pillow at Dick, but Dick quickly dodged it and let it fall to the floor.

“You said there were no hard feelings about that breakup,” Dick said, and Barbara grabbed another pillow to throw at him.

“There were no hard feelings until I found out you left me for your brother.” She yelled and threw the pillow.

Dick and Barbara continued to argue, and everyone broke off into their own conversations. Jason turned to look at Roy and Kori.

“Why are you two even here? Why is anyone here? He said it’s a ‘family’ meeting.” Jason asked, and Roy shrugged.

“We are witnesses to your relationship and Bruce just wanted to ask us some questions about it. We just stayed to make sure you wouldn’t kill anyone. Garfield and Wally were supposed to join us but left us. They send their love.” Kori explained, and Jason nodded before turning back to Bruce.

Jason relaxed into the couch and thought for a minute before sitting up straight and yelling for everyone to be quiet.

“Everybody shut up!” Jason yelled at got everyone’s attention. He glared at Bruce. “How did you even know I was fucking Dick? I mean I thought you always knew but never said anything but now I’m going to guess that’s wrong. Garfield was here with us but had an emergency and left. He sends his regards.”

“I found these kids watching your sex tape,” Bruce said and vaguely gestured around the room. “Which, I need to remind you all, is not the purpose of the Bat Computer.”

“Sex tape? We don’t have a sex ta-” Dick tried to say but Jason elbowed him to shut up him.

“Last night, you stupid fuck,” Jason whispered, and Dick’s eyes grew big with realization. “There’s a lot of you in here. All of you seen my Grayson? Wow, that’s not the point. Anyway, I thought you knew Bruce.”

“I never fucking knew. How would I know? Did you know?” Bruce yelled and turned to look at Selina, who just shook her head. “She didn’t fucking know. Did you know Alfred?”

Alfred nodded and looked sadly at Bruce.

“I had an idea of what was going on, but I didn’t want to say anything,” Alfred admitted.

Dick huffed and leaned back into the couch and Jason leaned over and put his elbows on his knees and set his head in his hands.

“I honestly thought everyone knew,” Dick said, and Bruce shook his head.

“You’re still my sons so that makes you brothers. You shouldn’t be having sex.” Bruce said, and Jason sighed.

“Are you saying you don’t approve?” Jason asked.

“I don’t know.”

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Damian broke the silence.

“Can we leave? I left my movie playing in the DVD player upstairs and Jon was doing homework.” Damian said, and Clark let out a small laugh.

“What movie?” Clark asked.

“Training Da- I mean Frozen.” Damian corrected himself once he remembered Jon wasn’t supposed to watch that movie.

Everyone let out a laugh and then broke out into their own conversations again and Jason wrapped an arm around Dicks' shoulders. He noticed that Damian tried to leave but Bruce stopped him, and he got an idea. Jason turned toward Roy and nodded toward the window and Roy unlatched the window but kept it closed.

“I’m taking off. Don’t think it’s the best idea for me to be here. I’m going to have Roy with me.” Jason whispered to Dick and Dick nodded.

Jason glanced at Damian and Jon one more time before clearing his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Hey, I don’t know why y’all are making such a big deal about me being a whore when there’s a more important thing that everyone is ignoring.” He said, and everyone gave him a confused look. “You are all ignoring the fact that Damian had his first kiss last night.”

Damian quickly stood up and glared at Jason, Dick chocked on his own spit, Bruce and Selina were shocked, Roy and Kori started to laugh, Barbara sat with Tim and Connor and quietly started to talk about what Jason just said, and Clark and Jon held Damian back, so he didn’t attack Jason.

“With who?” Dick yelled, and Damian blushed.

“No one. Todd is lying.” Damian shot back, and Jason snorted.

“Sure,” Jason said sarcastically.

“If it was with your super I am seriously going to throw myself out a window,” Tim told Damian and Connor grunted in agreement.

“Better get a head start, Timmy,” Jason said causing everyone to freak out.

Jon fell back onto the couch and covered his face as Bruce and Clark started to question their sons. Roy and Kori continued to laugh, and Jason joined in on it this time. Tim tried holding Connor back, so he wouldn’t attack Damian. Dick and Barbara started to chat with each other as Damian hid his face and refused to look at anyone.

Jason smiled as everyone became too distracted to pay any attention to him or Dick. He nodded to Roy before turning back to Dick.

“I’m taking off. I love you. Meet me at my apartment tonight?” Jason asked, and Dick nodded before placing a kiss on his cheek. “See you then. Can’t wait, doll.”

Dick smiled as Jason stood up and walked toward the window as everyone was still distracted by Damian. Jason nodded at Alfred and hugged Kori before him and Roy climbed out the window. Dick continued to talk with Barbara and Kori joined them. A few minutes later Dick got a text and pulled out his phone to look at it. It was a picture of Jason in the passenger seat of a car with Roy driving, Jason was smirking at the camera and Roy was flipping it off. The caption read ‘See you soon Dicky. Hopefully, we can recreate last night.’

Dick fell back into the couch with a smile but was snapped out his daze when someone yelled.

“Where the fuck is Todd?”

-

Later that night, Tim and Connor rewatched the security footage, on Tim’s laptop this time to avoid Bruce. After Dick and Jason were finished Connor was about to turn off the footage but Tim stopped him.

Onscreen Jason waved at the camera and Dick copied. Tim quickly slammed the laptop shut before grabbing a pillow and screaming into it.

“Those stupid ass kinky motherfuckers knew we were fucking watching them fuck! I hate them!” Tim screamed into the pillow and Connor fell back onto the bed in a fit of laughs.

“Honestly, why am I not surprised?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment comment comment comment comment comment


	18. Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17- Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know this is super-duper late but I promise I'll have all of my Kinktober chapters uploaded soon.

“Hey, Jay.” Dick greeted as he walked through the door of Jason’s apartment.

Jason stood up from his place on the floor and walked over to Dick, he kissed Dick and smiled.

“Where were you?” Jason asked as Dick pulled away to take off his coat and shoes. 

“Manor. I spent the night there. I’m still trying to smooth things over with Bruce. What are you up to?” Dick asked as he leaned back in to kiss Jason.

Jason smiled and pulled him over to the living room and turned Dick to face a mirror. It was a vintage full body mirror on a stand and Jason had thrown fairy lights around the frame. 

“Where’d you get this?” Dick asked as he looked at the mirror.

“Vintage shop down the road. I stopped a robbery there last night and they told me I could take something from the store as a thank you. I went and picked it out this afternoon.” Jason explained. Dick smiled as he stared at his and Jason’s reflection. “There’s something I wanted to try with it.”

Dick turned back around and smirked. Jason placed his hands on his waist, but Dick pushed his hands lower until they were resting on his ass.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you the whole time I was gone. Even stretched myself in the shower. I couldn’t wait until I got home.” Dick whispered as Jason squeezed his ass through his jeans. “I missed you so much.”

“You were only gone for like ten hours. How much could you possibly miss me?” Jason asked as he squeezed his ass again. “Maybe you should show me how much you miss me.”

Dick smiled as Jason began to unbuckle his pants and Dick slowly lowered himself to his knees. He unbuttoned and unzipped Jason jeans before pushing him down his thighs. Dick marveled at Jason’s cock as it stood up straight pointing toward his stomach. Dick made eye contact with Jason quickly before looking back at his cock and opening his mouth and took it all in one movement.

“Fuck.” Jason moaned and gripped Dicks' hair. “You really did miss me, huh?”

Dick moaned around Jason’s cock as he started to bob his head up and down. Jason could feel the way that Dicks' throat convulsed when he would hit the back of it. Dick continued to moan and groan as Jason gripped his hair tighter and started to fuck his throat. Jason was quickly thrusting in and out of Dicks' mouth. After one particularly hard thrust, Dick gagged and Jason threw his head back and moan. 

And that’s when he caught a glimpse of themselves in the mirror.

He couldn’t see Dicks face or his own cock, but he could see the way that Dicks' head moved back and forth as he continued to suck Jason off. He could see Dicks' hand pushed down his own pants as he pleasured himself while also pleasuring Jason. Jason watched the way he stroked himself through he pants and let out a low groan. He grabbed Dick by the hair and pull him off of his cock, he pulled Dick to his feet, so he was standing in front of him again. 

“What did you do that for?” Dick asked as he licked his lips and pulled his hands out of his pants.

Jason didn’t answer, he roughly grabbed Dicks face and pulled him into a kiss. They kissed roughly for a few minutes before they fell to the floor, still kissing. Dick started to push at Jason’s pants until they were down to his ankles and Jason kicked them off. Jason pushed Dicks shirt up his chest and Dick pulled away from the kiss to take it off. Once Dicks shirt was off Jason started to places kisses along Dicks collarbones and down his chest. Dick moaned at the feeling and began to paw at Jason’s back through his shirt.

“Take it off.” Dick groaned and continued to pull at Jason’s shirt.

Jason sat up and quickly took off his shirt. Dick smirked at the sight and reached down to undo his own pants. Jason helped him and threw his pants on the floor before climbing on top of Dick again. 

“You look so pretty like this.” Jason murmured as he placed kisses on Dicks cheek and neck. “Can’t wait until I’m inside you.”

Dick moaned and rocking his hips again and Jason smirked. Jason sat up again and pulled Dick into his lap, he smoothed his hands over his back until he got to his ass and squeezed once he was there. Dick moaned and rocked back into his touch.

“You ready for me?” Jason asked, and Dick nodded.

Dick grabbed Jason’s wrists and pushed them toward his hole. Jason smirked as he felt a plug nestled nicely between Dicks' cheeks.

“Oh, so you are ready for me? Such a slutty boy. Wearing a plug without me knowing.” Jason teased as he traced his finger around Dicks rim, pushing the tip of it in slightly alongside the plug causing Dick to moan. 

Dick leaned down to kiss Jason and rolled his hips. Jason pulled away for breath and Dick moved back in, but Jason quickly pushed him away. Jason flipped Dick around, so he was on his hands and knees in front of the mirror and smiled as Dick stared at himself. Jason leaned down and slowly started to pull out the plug, kissing along Dicks rim as he did so. Once the plug was all the way out of Dick let out a groan and Jason slipped his tongue inside Dick to replace the plug. 

“Fuck. Please, Jason.” Dick moaned out as Jason started to move his tongue in and out. “Please, Jay. Hurry up. I want you to fuck me.”

Jason pulled away and slapped Dicks ass lightly.

“Hey, I’m in charge, not you. What I say goes. If I want to wait and fuck you and eat you out instead of fucking you, guess what I get to do.” Jason said and gripped Dicks' hair, he pulled on his hair and moved his head, so he was staring at himself in the mirror. “What do I get to do?” 

“You get to eat me out,” Dick whined as he stared at them in the mirror. 

Jason chuckled before letting go of Dicks' hair before leaning down and slipping his tongue back inside Dick. Dick let his head drop and he stared at his own hard cock, he whined as he saw the way that precome was dripping out of the tip and falling to the floor. He picked his head back up and stared at himself in the mirror.

“Jay, look at me,” Dick said, and Jason pulled away and made eye contact with him through the mirror. “Can I at least touch myself?”

Jason smiled and moved his hand from Dicks' hip to his dripping cock. He grabbed it in a loose grip and jerked it a few times and Dick moan.

“You can when I fuck you,” Jason replied and let go of his cock. “And if you want me to fuck you, you have to beg for it.”

“Please, Jason. I need it so bad. I need to feel you inside me. I need you to fuck me, touch me, anything!” Dick shouted. A few tears left his eyes and Jason smiled.

“Crocodile tears,” Jason said and pulled Dick up against him, so he could kiss the tears away. “But you did beg so nicely. I think you deserve it.”

Dick grinned and started to grind his ass back against Jason’s cock.

“I love you,” Dick whispered as Jason was placing kisses along his neck.

“I love you too,” Jason replied before biting down hard on Dicks' neck.

Dick moaned loudly and continued to grind back onto Jason. 

“Wait here,” Jason said and pushed Dick back onto his hands and knees. 

Jason stood up and walked to his bedroom to grab his bottle of lube. When he came back into the living room he saw Dick jerking himself off while sitting in front of the mirror. 

“Hey, baby. You look beautiful like this.” Jason whispered as he kneeled behind Dick. “How do you want it?”

Dick moaned, and Jason replaced Dicks hand with his own. He leaned his head back, so it was resting on Jason’s shoulder as he thought about the question. He opened his eyes and seen the way Jason was holding him from behind and moaned.

“Like before. I was you to take me from behind. Like how you had me before.” Dick gasped out. Jason smiled and pushed Dick back onto his hands and knees. 

“Is this how you want me to take you?” Jason asked, and Dick moaned and nodded. Jason smiled and started to lube up his own cock. After his cock was slick he quickly shoved two fingers inside of Dick. Dick moaned loudly as Jason moved his fingers around, checking how loose he was. “I think you’re stretched enough for me, Dicky.”

Dick moaned and nodded. He began to beg again but was quickly shut up when Jason pushed into him.

“Fuck.” Dick let out a high-pitched whine as Jason bottomed out. “Fuck me, Jason.”

Jason pulled almost all the way out before quickly slamming back in. Dick let out another whine as Jason continued to fuck him as fast and hard as he could.

“Look at yourself, Dicky.” Jason moaned as he continued to fuck Dick. “Look at us.”

Dick picked up his head and stared at himself in the mirror, he loved the way he could see Jason’s face as Jason fucked him, hard and deep. He loved being able to Jason’s face when he fucked him and when he came and now he found a way to watch Jason while he was behind him. And then he caught sight of himself, his hair was sticking in different directions due to Jason pulling on it, there was drool covering his bright red and sweaty skin, he could barely see his cock beneath him due to the angle.

“Can I touch myself?” Dick asked, and Jason smiled.

“Of course, my precious baby boy. You can have whatever you want while I fuck you.” Jason replied, and Dick moaned at the words. 

Dick fell to his elbows and reached one hand to fist his own cock. He moaned loudly when he gripped his cock and jerked himself in time with Jason’s thrusts. 

“There you go, baby. Feeling good?” Jason asked, and Dick quickly nodded as he watched Jason’s face again.

“You going to come?” Dick asked, and Jason chuckled.

“How’d you know?”

“You always get this look on your face when you’re close, you have that look on your face right now,” Dick explained. 

Jason smiled again and started thrusting faster. 

“I love how you know that about me.”

Both of them moaned in unison as Jason hit Dicks prostate. Dick clenched down around Jason’s cock and Jason let out a low groan as he continued to fuck Dick with shallow thrusts. Dicks' hand sped up and he neared completion.

“Jay, I’m close too.” Dick moaned. 

Jason replaced Dicks hand with his own and Dick groaned loudly. With his free hand, Jason gripped Dicks' hair and forced him to watch them in the mirror and in a few seconds, Dick was coming.

“Fuck.” Jason groaned out and continued to thrust into Dick. “So. Fucking. Tight.” Jason punctuated each word with a hard thrust before stilling and coming deep inside Dick.

Dick watched Jason’s face through the mirror as he came and moaned when he saw the sight. 

Jason stayed inside of Dick for a few seconds longer before slowly pulling out. Dick could feel some of Jason’s come slowly drip out of him. Dick let out a shout as Jason licked away at the come that dripped out of him. 

“Jay, I’m sensitive,” Dick said as Jason continued to lick at the come that came out of him. Jason pulled away and smiled as he seen what a wreck Dick looked like in the mirror. “Thank you, my love.” 

Jason hummed in response and moved him and Dick, so they were laying down on their backs and staring at the ceiling. They remained in silence for a while until Jason pulled Dick so he was laying half on his chest and spoke up.

“You good?” He asked, and Dick smiled.

“So good. Thank you, Jay.” 

“Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy drop a comment they make me not want to walk into rush hour traffic and I smile when I read them.


	19. Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18-Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took like a fucking month to finish. But I like it. also, this is like 9.3k words I'm hype.

“What’s your problem, Grayson?” Damian asked as he sat down at the dining room table. Tim was sat a few seats down and Dick across from Tim while on his laptop.

 

“He hasn’t said a word in forever.” Tim replied for him and took a sip of his coffee. “I tried asking him what he’s doing but all he said was ‘research’.”

 

Damian let out an irritated sound and walked around the table and slapped the back of Dicks head. Dick quickly closed the tab he had opened and turned to look at Damian.

 

“What?” Dick asked, and Damian rolled his eyes. “I’m busy.”

 

“Doing what exactly?”

 

“Research.”

 

Damian huffed, and Tim gave him a sarcastic smile. Damian walked back to the other side of the table and sat next to Tim this time.

 

“Told you so.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Dick continued to stare at his computer. After a few minutes of hearing nothing, Damian and Tim started their own conversation about their supers until Jason walked in. Both boys grumbled as Jason ruffled their hair when he walked past them.

 

“Hey, my love.” Jason said and walked over to Dick and kissed the top of his head. “What the fuck are you doing? You should be training with me.”

 

“Research.”

 

Jason shot Tim and Damian a questioning look, but they just shrugged. Tim handed Jason his mug and Jason nodded before he walked away to get him a refill.

 

“Okay, so what is it?” Tim asked once Jason left. “It’s got to be something if you won’t even tell Jason.”

 

Dick looked up from the laptop and gave the boys a lopsided smile. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could talk Jason walked back in. Jason handed the mug to Tim and sat beside Dick.

 

“What are you researching?” Jason asked. Dick just shrugged and closed his laptop.

 

“This and that. I need stuff for something I’m going to do tonight. You want to join me?” Dick turned to look at Jason and Jason’s face lit up and he nodded before placing a light kiss on Dicks lips.

 

Damian rolled his eyes and Tim smiled.

 

“Does my father know you’re here?” Damian asked Jason. Dick gave him a disapproving look, but he ignored it.

 

“No, and I’d like to keep it that way.” He responded, and everyone nodded. “Where is everyone patrolling tonight?”

 

“I’m going out in Gotham. Connor is probably going to follow me. Damian is heading down to Jon’s house and they’ll patrol Metropolis. B should be in Gotham as well, as long as there isn’t any JL business. The girls will probably join me. Why are you asking?” Tim explained.

 

Jason shrugged and threw his arm over Dicks shoulders.

 

“Just trying to figure out where I am- I mean we are going tonight.” Jason said and smiled at Dick.

 

Tim was going to speak again but Alfred walked into the dining room.

 

“Master Damian, your ride is here to escort you to see Jonathan.” Alfred said as he walked into the room. He was carrying a duffle bag but handed it to Damian when he stood up. “I will pick you up tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you, Pennyworth. I shall see you all tomorrow evening.” Damian said and turned to look at Jason. “You better still be here when I return.”

 

Damian left the room after waving at Dick. Alfred turned and looked at Jason with a smile.

 

“Glad to have you back, Master Jason. Shall I inform Master Bruce?” Alfred asked and Dick, Jason, and Tim all quickly shook their heads.

 

“No! Please don’t!” Dick spoke for Jason. Alfred nodded.

 

A few seconds later Connor walked into the dining room and Tim quickly stood up.

 

“We’re going to the movies. New Gosling movie came out. Want to join us?” Tim asked, Jason and Dick shook their heads. Connor and Tim shared a knowing look. “We’ll be back later tonight. Text me if you need me.” They left, and Alfred collected Tim’s dirty dishes off the table, he checked his watch before turning to face Dick and Jason.

 

“Master Bruce will be home at 6pm. That’s in 4 hours. I just remembered I need to go into Gotham and buy some groceries for dinner. You two will have the house to yourselves until I return.” Alfred said with a knowing look before pulling a small pharmacy bag and placed it on the table. “Master Tim requested I buy these for you. I will see you when I return.” Alfred left the room and the boys yelled their goodbyes.

 

“Is that what I think it is?” Jason asked as Dick grabbed the bag. Dick nodded and pulled out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. “Where we going at it first?”

 

“Have we ever fucked on this table?” Dick asked, and Jason smirked before moving Dicks laptop out of the way before sitting on the table.

 

“First time for everything.” Jason replied and started to pull off his shirt. Dick smiled and pushed him onto his back. Dick roughly kissed him, and Jason moaned into the kiss before pulling away. “Oh, so you get to dom today? Sounds great to me.”

 

-

 

Later that evening, after Dick and Jason went for 2 rounds, once in the dining room and once in Dicks room, Bruce returned home as Alfred served dinner. Jason hid in Dicks room and Dick and Alfred tried to not let it slip that Jason was back at the manor.

 

“How was your day at work?” Dick asked Bruce as they ate dinner.

 

“It was okay. How was yours?” Bruce responded.

 

“Didn’t work today. That’s why I’m here and not in Blud.”

 

They ate in silence for a while until Bruce cleared his throat and spoke again.

 

“How’s Jason?” Bruce asked, and Dick froze. “I haven’t seen him since he was last here, and no one on the street has seen Hood around.”

 

Dick set his silverware down and looked up at Bruce, who has a somewhat uncomfortable look on his face.

 

“He’s been good, he’s staying at his apartment uptown right now. I’ve been there with him when I’m not in Bludhaven. He hurt his back pretty bad, so he hasn’t been going out as Red Hood too often.” Dick said, and Bruce got a concerned look on his face.

 

“How did he hurt his back?”

 

“We met up with Tim and Dami one night on patrol on a tall building and Tim said, ‘Whatever you do, don’t fall off.’ And Jason got offended and said, ‘You don’t control me.’ And then proceeded to jump off the building. He landed on a balcony a couple stories below. He’ll be fine, he’s been through worse.” Bruce nodded and was going to ask another question, but Dick cut him off. “How are Damian and Jon doing? After the whole kiss incident.”

 

“Damian refuses to talk to anyone about it. I was hoping you could try and talk to him.” Dick nodded and took a few more bites of food. Bruce continued eating as well and they fell into silence.

 

“Is anyone else joining us for dinner?” Dick asked once the silence became awkward. Bruce shook his head and Dicks shoulders slumped. “Where’s your wife?”

 

“Selina went out with friends. Where is Jason tonight? I thought maybe since you came over, you could ask him to come over? I want to speak with him.”

 

“He doesn’t want to talk to you. Why do you want to talk to him?”

 

“He’s my son.”

 

“Goddamn, you really do only claim him when it's convenient.”

 

Bruce glared at Dick and Dick sent one back, he didn’t want to fight with Bruce but sometimes he couldn’t help it. Bruce broke eye contact and started to eat again. Dick sighed and continued to eat when he could hear someone walking toward the room, and a few minutes later Tim and Connor walked into the dining room.

 

“Hey Dick, Bruce.” Connor greeted as Tim walked around and gave them side hugs.

 

Bruce sent a friendly smile his way and Dick waved. Alfred heard them and quickly brought plates of food out for them and set them at the table. Tim and Connor sat down and started eating and began their own conversation. It was a while until Bruce spoke to Dick again.

 

“So, will you ask Jason to come by?” Bruce asked. Dick and Tim shared a knowing look and Dick rolled his eyes.

 

“Alfred, can you come here please?” Dick shouted, ignoring Bruce. Once Alfred appeared Dick smiled at him and stood up. “I have some work to do in my room. I was wondering if you could bring me my left-over dinner plus some to my room?”

 

Alfred gave Bruce a disapproving glare before turning back to Dick, he smiled and nodded. “Of course, Master Dick. I’ll grab that for you right now.” Alfred said before grabbing Dicks’ plate. Dick smiled at Tim and left the room and Tim and Alfred turned to glare at Bruce. “You need to fix this.” Alfred said before leaving the room. Bruce looked at Tim and Connor, but they just shrugged before quickly starting to eat again.

 

Dick slowly walked down the hallway to his room and Alfred caught up with him and handed him a plate of food.

 

“Tell me if you or Master Jason need anything else.” Alfred said with a smile.

 

“Of course Al. Thank you.”  Dick smiled before they turned their separate ways and Dick walked into his room.

 

Jason sat up from his place on Dicks bed and smiled when he seen what Dick was holding.

 

“Alfred save food for me?” Jason asked, and Dick nodded. “Nice.”

 

Dick smiled as he sat on the bed next to Jason and handed him the plate. As Jason began eating Dick rested his head on his shoulder and thought about how he was going to ask him what he wanted to ask.

 

-

 

Jason grabbed his backpack off the floor and pulled his helmet out of it, he threw it on the bed. He started to pull on a pair of jeans to replace the sweatpants he was wearing.

 

“Where are we going?” Jason asked as Dick walked back into the room. Jason noticed that Dick was slightly uncomfortable. “Are you okay?”

 

Dick nodded and sat on the bed, he picked up the helmet and held it in his lap.

 

“This still turns me on, you know? After that night we had, and you kept it on.” Dick said and ran his finger over it. “We’re not going out anywhere, by the way,”

 

“Why not?”

 

 “I need to talk to you about something.”

 

Jason had a concerned look on his face and he quickly sat down next to Dick on the bed. He wrapped an arm around Dicks waist and pulled him closer to him and Dick rested his head on his shoulder. Jason took a deep breath, preparing for the worst, and kissed the top of Dicks head.

 

“You’re not leaving me, are you?” Jason asked quietly, and Dick quickly jumped up. He stared at Jason with a surprised look on his face before kissing him deeply. “Please don’t tell me you’re leaving me.”

 

“God, No! I would never!” Dick nearly yelled when they parted.

 

Jason let out a sigh and hugged Dick tightly. “Then what the fuck do you need to talk about? You scared me. And if you cheated on me it better have been with someone hot.”

 

“Define someone hot.”

 

“A super.”

 

“God, I wish. And no I didn’t cheat on you.”

 

Both boys let out a small laugh and Jason hugged Dick tight again.

 

“It’s not anything like that. I’m just really embarrassed about something I want to say.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“It’s stupid.”

 

“I want to know.”

 

“But it’s embarrassing.

 

Jason pulled away from Dick and kissed him lightly. Dick tried to deepen the kiss, but Jason kept pushing him back.

 

“I’m not going to let you kiss me like that until you tell me what you want to say.” Jason told Dick, causing Dick to glare at him. “I mean it Dick, tell me what it is.”

 

Dick mumbled something that Jason couldn’t understand so Jason grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

 

“Can you call me something?” Dick asked quietly.

 

“What would you like me to call you.” Jason asked and lightly kissed Dick again. “Princess? Precious boy? My lovely? Want any of those?”

 

Dick moaned at the words but shook his head.

 

“Oh you want something different, do you want to be my little toy? My personal fuck doll? How does that sound baby boy?” Jason asked as he pressed light kisses against Dicks lips and cheeks.

 

Dick couldn’t stop the moan that left his lips but still shook his head.

 

“Then what is it?” Jason asked and stroked his thumb over Dicks cheekbone. “Don’t you want to be my baby?”

 

“Quite the opposite actually.” Dick whispered. Jason quickly pulled away from Dick with a shocked look on his face. Dick scooted back on the bed and pulled his knees to his chest. “Never mind. Forget I said anything. You can call me anything you want.”

 

“No.”

 

“Just fuck me and forget I said it.”

 

“It’s just that I thought you said that you didn’t like it.”

 

“I thought I changed my mind, but I didn’t. Just do whatever you want to me.”

 

“But what if I want that.”

 

“I said never mind Jay, just forget it.”

 

“But Daddy, I want to make you happy.” Both men froze as Jason whispered those words. Jason noticed the way Dicks legs twitched when he said ‘Daddy’. “Is that what you want me to call you?”

 

Dick let out a shaky breath and nodded. Jason slowly reached out and touched his thighs and tugged so Dick would stretch his legs back out on the bed. By the way he was acting, Jason could tell that Dick was nervous, so he smiled softly.

 

“It’s okay if you’re nervous, Daddy. I am too, but you don’t have to be scared. I love you, you know? Nothing you have in your secret box of kinks can scare me away.” He whispered as he moved in between Dicks legs and kissed him deeply. “I mean it when I say nothing, if you want to fuck me and call me a bitch and say, ‘boy pussy’ while I scream ‘Daddy’ at the top of my lungs, I’m game.”

 

“I love you so much, thank you.” Dick whispered and kissed Jason again.

 

They continued kissing and Dick gently pushed Jason onto his back and started to kiss down his neck.

 

“How long have you waited for this, Daddy?” Jason asked, his voice slightly breathy as Dick bit at his neck. “I bet you waited a long time, I know I have.”

 

“I have waiting a long time, baby boy. So long. You wouldn’t believe.” Dick whispered as he pushed Jason’s shirt up his chest. Jason sat up a little and pulled it off and threw it to the floor. Dick pushed him back onto the bed and started to lick and kiss his chest. “How do you want me to use you, precious boy? You want me to fuck you from behind so hard you can’t walk? Or do you want to ride my big, fat cock? I bet you don’t even care, you just want Daddy to fuck you.”

 

Jason moaned at the words and nodded his head quickly. Dick smiled to himself, taking a second to mentally congratulate himself for doing a good job as Jason started to rock his hips up against his. Jason clawed at Dicks back and pulled at his shirt while bucking his hips up. He let out a scream as Dick lightly bit on his nipple.

 

“Please Dicky.” Jason whined, causing Dick to bite down harder on his nipple. “Oh god, Daddy!” Dick pulled away and Jason groaned in annoyance. “The fuck you doing?”

 

“Rules.” Dick said and sat up to take his shirt off. “One, don’t call me Dick, only Daddy. Two, no swearing, I want you to be a cute little boy for me. Three, you have to use your words. Four, be as loud as you fucking want. No one else is here, no one can hear you but me, and I want to hear you scream for my cock. Unless I say shut up, if I say that you need to shut the fuck up, that’s rule number five.”

 

“I thought you said if I ever called you this during sex, you’d cunt punt me.”

 

“I have a feeling you’d like being hit too much.”

 

Jason moaned at the words and started to buck his hips again, he grabbed the sides of Dicks' face and pulled him down to kiss him, although he was panting so hard it was hardly a kiss.

 

“Is that what you we’re researching earlier?” Jason asked. Dick nodded while smiling. “Well you are really good at it Daddy.”

 

Before Jason could get any more words out, Dick ducked down again and continued to lick and bite at his chest. Jason let a small ‘fuck’ leave his lips and Dick pulled away and slapped one of his thighs through his pants.

 

“No swear words, baby. You’re lucky you’re cute. If you were anyone else, I’d have you over my knee.” Dick whispered darkly. “That was just a warning, my love. Don’t upset Daddy again.”

 

“Okay Daddy.”

 

“Such a good boy.”

 

“Only for you Daddy.” Jason whispered, “I’m your good boy.”

 

Dick moaned at Jason’s words and started to pull down his pants.

 

“If you’re a good boy for the rest of the night, I’ll let you come. I can already tell you want to come, my baby boy. Look at you, you’re leaking already.” Dick whispered and started to place small kisses to Jason’s cock. Jason moaned loudly and tried to thrust his hips up, but Dick held his hips down with one hand and lazily stroked his cock with the other. “Do you want to come? If you do you better start begging.”

 

“Please, Daddy! I need it so bad, I want you to fuck me Daddy! Please!” Jason shouted, and a sob escaped his lips. “Please fuck me.”

 

A smirk appeared on Dick lips and he flipped Jason onto his stomach and grabbed his ass in his hands. He squeezed his ass before quickly slapping one of his cheeks, causing him to shout.  “I said no swear words baby. Daddy has to punish you now.” He whispered in Jason’s ears and squeezed again. “I want you to count for me baby. Start at two since I already hit you once.” He spanked Jason again and he let out a loud groan.

 

“Two.”

 

Another smack, but on the opposite side this time.

 

“Three.”

 

Another.

 

“Four.”

 

One more.

 

“Five, holy shit.” Jason whispered the last words quietly and hoped that Dick didn’t notice, but he did. He quickly smacked Jason’s ass again harder than the times before and dug his nails into the red skin, “Fuck!”

 

“Naughty baby. What was one of Daddy’s ruled for you, my love?” Dick asked, and he delivered another blow.

 

“No bad words.”

 

“That right, Jay. No more bad words. For every bad word you say you get another one. Sound okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay, what?” Dick growled out and squeezed Jason’s ass again.

 

“Okay Daddy.” Jason moaned out. “Am I on six or eight?”

 

“Start again on six.” Dick said before spanking Jason again.

 

“Six.” Jason said and shoved his face into a pillow to stifle his moans. Dick quickly grabbed the pillow and threw it off the bed.

 

“Daddy wants to hear you, my baby.” Dick said in his ear and spanked him again.

 

“Seven!”

 

They continued until Jason was sobbing into the bed and Dicks hand was starting to get sore. Dick smiled as he stared at the red handprints, he left on Jason’s skin, some high up on his ass and some on his thighs.

 

“How many was that, my love?” Dick asked as he rubbed one of the sore spots on Jason’s ass softly.

 

“Thirty. Thirty-Seven if you count all the times you gave me extra.” Jason said as he gently rocked back into Dicks touch,

 

“Well babies shouldn’t swear. You need to learn.” He continued to rub at Jason’s sore ass and then pull him, so he was on his knees. He reached around his hips and gripped Jason’s cock, that was leaking precum from the tip. “Oh baby, leaking so much. Bet you want to come.”

 

“I do Daddy! I do!” Jason said and continued to rock his hips. Dick chuckled darkly before pulling away and climbing off the bed. “What are you doing, Daddy?” He asked when he could hear Dick searching through their bags. “Whatever you’re looking for, can it wait?”

 

Dick laughed as he found what he was looking for and climbed back on the bed, he flipped Jason onto his back and smiled at him. “But if I wait, you’d come, and we can’t have that be happening until I’m fucking you nice and deep.”

 

Jason groaned as Dick gripped his cock and he felt him slide a cock ring down his length.

 

“No Daddy! Please don’t put a cock ring on me, I swear I wont come if you take it off!” he begged but Dick didn’t listen. “Why?”

 

“Because you’re not going to come yet, I want you to come while I’m fucking you. I don’t want any of your warm, delicious, sexy spunk to go to waste. But I’ll only let you come if you’re a good boy, can you be a good boy for me?”

 

“Yes, yes I will. I can be a good boy for you Daddy.” Another sob left Jason’s lips as Dick gripped his cock tightly. “Please, Daddy.”

 

Dick let out a small moan and reached over to the nightstand to grab the lube.

 

“Stretch yourself for me, beautiful.”

 

Jason grabbed the lube from Dick and spread some on his fingers before moving them down between his legs.

 

“Talk to me, Daddy.” Jason said as he pushed in the first finger.

 

Dick smiled and moved so he was sitting back on his calves as he stared at Jason. “You want me to talk to you? What would you like me to say?”

 

“Anything, please just talk to me.”

 

“Anything huh? You want me to tell you how much of a good boy you are being? Stretching yourself so good so you can take my cock. You look so good like this, I would love to see you like this all day every day, so fucking pretty naked and with a big wet cock while fucking yourself on your own fingers.”

 

Jason let out a loud moan and added a second finger.

 

“Feels so good, Daddy, I wish it was you doing this to me though.”

 

“I bet you do baby, but Daddy wants to watch you. I want to watch you fall even more apart as you torture yourself, have to fuck yourself on your fingers because you can’t have my cock. You’re so fucking desperate, bet you can't wait to have my cock buried deep inside you.”

 

“Fuck.” Jason gasped, which quickly resulted in Dick slapping his thigh. “Sorry, Daddy.”

 

“It’s okay baby, just keep going.”

 

Jason nodded and added a third finger, groaning as he did so. He closed his eyes, but Dick grabbed his face in his hands and brushed his thumbs over the skin under his eyes.

 

“Look at me, Jay. Open those pretty eyes, I want to see them.” Dick whispered. Jason whined but opened his eyes, a few tears fell when he did but Dick was quick to wipe them away. “Do you want me to fuck you now?”

 

“Yes Daddy. Please.”

 

Dick kissed Jason lightly and tugged on his wrist, so he would pull his fingers out. Once Jason’s fingers were out Dick grabbed the lube again and slicked up his own cock, he guided his cock to Jason’s entrance, Jason moaned at the feeling of Dick lightly poking at him,

 

“Color?” Dick asked referring to one of their safe word systems.

 

“Green, so green.” Jason said before moaning loudly as Dick started to push in. Dick let out a low groan and Jason gripped his shoulders, as he slowly pushed further inside of Jason, he could hear him whisper ‘I need to come’ over and over under his breath.  He started to kiss Jason’s neck and whispered sweet nothings to him, but lifted his head when Jason tried to get his attention. “Please Daddy, I really need to come.”

 

“But I’m not even fucking you yet.” Dick teased.

 

“I know, I know Daddy. But I really need to come. Can you please let me come?” Jason asked as Dick bottomed out, he scratched along Dicks back and shoulders and started to lightly move his hips. “Please Daddy, will you let me come now?”

 

“I’ll decide when you get to come.” Dick said before slowly pulling out about halfway before pushing back in. “Think you can wait? Daddy wants you to wait baby.”

 

Jason whined and threw his head to the side, scratching Dicks back again as he did. He wrapped his legs around Dicks waist and tried to pull him closer.

 

“Please, please, please, I need it Daddy. I need you. Please, just go faster, use me, fuck me into the mattress, anything you want to do, just do something Daddy!” Jason begged, and Dick slapped his thigh again, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to swear Daddy, I just want you to make love to me.”

 

Dick gasped slightly at the words, not loud enough for Jason to hear, before smiling and leaning down to kiss Jason all over his face, neck, and cheeks.

 

“I know baby, I know you do.” He whispered before starting to thrust a little faster. Jason moaned loudly and leaned up to kiss Dick. “Is this what you wanted.”

 

“Yes, yes, it is Daddy.” Jason moaned and threw his head back against the bed. Dick smirked and gripped Jason’s now exposed neck. “Fuck Daddy!” It came out as a squeak, but Dick heard so he squeezed harder and Jason gasped. “I’m sorry!”

 

“You never learn, do you?” Dick asked and picked up the pace of his thrusts. “No matter how many times Daddy punishes you. You never fucking learn. You know what? I’m not going to fuck you now, you have to fuck yourself on my cock.”

 

Dick pulled out of Jason and released his throat. Jason whined loudly as Dick untangled his limbs from around him and sat back on his calves on the bed.

 

“What do you want me to do Daddy? I already said I was sorry.” Jason whined but sat up as well.

 

“I want you to ride Daddy’s cock until I’m close to coming, can you do that for me?” Dick said with his ‘best dom voice’ and he could’ve sworn Jason shivered at it. “Can you?”

 

“Yes I can Daddy.” Jason whined as he climbed on top of Dick. He moaned as he slid back down Dicks length and Dick gripped his hips. “I love you Daddy.”

 

Dick smiled at that but didn’t get a chance to respond before Jason started moving himself up and down quickly.

 

“Oh fuck baby, yeah just like that, just like that.” He moaned as he started to kiss Jason’s neck and chest. “You love this, don’t you? Tell your daddy you love this.”

 

“I love it! I love it so much!” Jason continued to chant ‘I love it’ as he started to bounce up and down faster.

 

They continued like that for a while, Dick practically begging Jason to be vocal as Jason rode his cock fast and hard. After Dick gripped Jason’s hips tightly and started to thrust directly into Jason prostate Jason started to sob into his shoulder, his tone becoming quieter, but he was still talking and begging for more.

 

“I love you so much baby. You’re making me feel so good.” Dick whispered into Jason ear, trying to calm him down a little. “It’s okay, do you want me to fuck you like you want now? No more torturing you by making you do all the work?”

 

“Yes, please Di-” Dick cut him off with a hard smack on his still bright red ass. “I was going to say Daddy, I swear.”

 

“Sure you we’re Jay.” Dick whispered but moved Jason onto his back anyway. Jason wrapped his legs around Dick waist again and lazily pulled at Dicks hair. Dick leaned down to kiss him again and Jason moaned. “I love you, Jason.”

 

“And I love you, Daddy.”

 

Dick smiled at the words before started to quickly thrust in and out of Jason again. Both men groaned as Dick grew closer to his orgasm and started thrusting harder and faster. Jason started to beg for Dick to let him come, telling him how bad it hurt and how much he needed it, finally he tapped the side of Dicks head and whispered his real name and that got his attention.

 

“Dick.” Jason whispered after tapping him. “I really need to come.”

 

Dick quickly nodded and pulled the cock ring off of Jason and threw it on to the floor, he thrust a few more times and then suddenly Jason was coming all over his own chest.

 

“Fuck!” Jason screamed as he finally came. After he finished his body went limp, Dick tried to pull out, but Jason locked his ankles behind him and kept him inside. “Inside me. Come inside me.”

 

Dick quickly nodded and picked up speed on his thrusts again and within a minute he came deep inside of Jason. He moaned out Jason’s name and bit down hard on his shoulder. Jason moaned when he felt Dicks come inside of him and tugged on Dick hair.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking hell Jason.” Dick moaned into Jason’s shoulder before collapsing on him while still inside. He let out a small laugh and kissed Jason’s shoulder. “That was great, did you have fun Jay?”

 

“That was the fucking best sex I’ve ever fucking had.”   


“Same.”

 

“You ever going to pull the fuck out? Because my fucking ass hurts.” Dick laughed and started to pull out of Jason before flipping him onto his stomach. He reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer to grab some lotion. He poured some onto Jason’s cheeks and started to massage it into Jason’s ass and Jason let out a loud moan. “Do you really get off on me not cussing?”

 

“What? No. I just wanted to fuck with you.” Dick said while trying not to laugh, it was the truth.

 

“You better be fucking kidding.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” Jason quickly sat up and turned toward Dick and punched his shoulder. “You motherfucker! Why the fuck did you do that?”

 

“I wanted to see how far I could take it.”

 

“You stupid ass!”

 

“Get over it and let me massage your stupid ass.” Dick said with a laugh and pushed Jason back onto the bed and Jason rolled onto his stomach. “If it really bothers you that much, I won’t do that next time we do this.”

 

Jason hummed in response as Dick moved his hands from his ass to his back that was still badly bruised. Dick smiled sadly at his back and leaned down to place a kiss between his shoulder blades.

 

“You’re such a fucking idiot.”

 

“I’m not. Tim is.”

 

“You both are.”

 

“Whatever, just keep fucking massaging me.”

 

-

 

Dick and Jason spent the next day in bed, occasionally fooling around but most of the time they just lazily kissed as Dick traced his fingers along the bruises on Jason’s skin. At around six in the evening there was a pounding at the door, they were making out on the bed but quickly pulled apart and sat up.

 

“Grayson! Are you in there!” It was just Damian. Dick quickly jumped off his bed and pulled on an old shirt and a pair of sweatpants and ran over to the door as Jason went into the bathroom to get dressed. Once Jason was in the bathroom Dick opened the door and seen Damian standing there wearing a shirt that looked suspiciously like one of Jon’s. “Hey Dick.”

 

“Hey Lil D. When’d you get back?” Dick asked and tried to act casual.

 

“Just a few moments ago. Is Todd still here? We need to talk.” Damian replied with a soft smile, the kind only a few lucky people got to see.

 

“He’s in the bathroom, B still doesn’t know he’s here.” Damian nodded and shifted from one foot to the other, “Was there anything else you needed?”

 

“Drake wants to know if you will join us for dinner? We’re having pancakes and omelettes.”

 

“I’ll be down. If its breakfast food is it a pajama party as well?”

 

“Yes. I was hoping after our meal you would watch a Disney movie with me?”

 

“Of course Damian. What time is dinner?”

 

“Now. It’s another reason why I came to get you.”

 

“I’ll be down in a few.” Dick went to close the door, but Damian put his hand out to stop him.

 

“Bring Todd.” It wasn’t a question, it was an order. Dick nodded, and Damian turned to walk away but stopped and spoke again. “Also, you might want to put on some deodorant and change your clothes. You smell like sex.”

 

Damian tried to leave but Dick stopped him again.

 

“One thing, B asked me if I could ask you something, did you really kiss Jon Kent?”

 

“Did you really fuck Jason while he called you ‘daddy’.”

 

Damian took off down the hall before Dick could respond. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped but he recovered so he wouldn’t make Jason question it. He sighed and closed the door and when he turned around, Jason was sitting on the bed.

 

“What did Demon want?” He asked.

 

“ _Damian_ wanted to know if I would join them for dinner. He also said he wants to talk to you.” Dick explained, putting emphasis on Damian’s name as he started to look around for a better shirt to wear.

 

“Oh, you going to dinner then?” Jason asked.

 

“I was kind of hoping you would join me.” He replied as he changed his shirt. “Damian asked if you would.”

 

“I don’t know.” Jason said and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“Please.” Dick walked in front of Jason and made ‘begging eyes’ as Jason called them. “Please, for me?”

 

“Fine.” Jason sighed. “But I’m not staying down there long. Batsy says one thing I don’t like and I’m gone. Deal?” He asked and stuck out his hand.

 

“Deal.” Dick shook his hand before leaning in to kiss him. They kissed softly a few times before he spoke up again. “Did you tell anyone about last night?”

 

“Not a soul.”

 

“Not even Roy?”

 

“Not even Roy. Why you so worried all of the sudden?”

 

“Damian knows.”

 

Jason cursed under his breath and pushed Dick away lightly. “That motherfucker. I’m not surprised though. He probably has hidden cameras all over the place.”

 

“Actually its Tim who has the hidden cameras.”

 

“Whatever let's just get dinner over with.”

 

A few minuets later, after they both deemed their outfits good enough and put on deodorant, they walked downstairs toward the dining room.

 

“Why don’t you go ahead, Dicky? I’m going to the bathroom to mentally prepare myself.” Jason said and nodded his head toward one of the bathrooms near the dining room. “Don’t tell them I’m coming. I got to make my own grand entrance.”

 

Dick nodded and kissed Jason deeply before making his way to the dining room while Jason walked down another hallway. Dick walked into the dining room and was immediately greeted by Bruce.

 

“He’s awake. It’s a miracle.” Bruce joked with a mouthful of pancakes. “The great Grayson graces us with his presence.

 

Tim and Connor were sitting at the table and couldn’t hold back their laughter, Damian and Jon sat beside them and Damian was trying to hold back their laughter, Selina sat beside Bruce at the table and was dead serious as ever.

 

“Alright, alright, not that big of deal. Alfred can you get me a plate of food?” Dick asked as he took a seat at the table, Alfred nodded, and Dick motioned for him to come over, so he could whisper in his ear. “Jay will be joining us as well, he’ll want pancakes.”

 

Alfred walked away, and Dick settled into his seat and smiled at everyone, he looked at Tim who was sitting beside him and tried to motion for him to move but he didn’t understand.

 

“How is everyone’s night going?” Dick asked, trying to make small talk while Alfred made their plates. Jon was going to say something, but Damian quickly covered his mouth.

 

“We’re fine.”

 

Bruce let out a small laugh at that, and Tim rose an eyebrow at them but said nothing.

 

“How’s yours going? You haven’t left your room all day.” Bruce said, and Selina elbowed his arm, obviously trying to get him stop talking, Dick suspected she knew about Jason.

 

“Actually I left once and came down here for a drink.” Dick said with a smile as Alfred walked back in, carrying two plates.

 

Everyone quieted down and went back to eating when Dick started eating, it was silent for a few minutes before Selina broke it.

 

“Your father told me that he asked you to ask your brother to join us, I was wondering what his response was.” Selina said, and Dick resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Luckily Tim spoke up for him.

 

“Me or Damian? His brothers are already here.” Selina rolled her eyes at that.

 

“Jason.”

 

“Should’ve said lover, not brother.” Damian was the one to speak up this time. “I don’t think they claim each other as siblings, family yes, siblings no.”’

 

“Whatever, that’s not the point. The point is, did you ask him?” Selina demanded.

 

“Yeah I asked.” Dick said and put down his silverware. He got Alfred’s attention and was trying to keep calm. “Coffee, please.”

 

Alfred didn’t miss the subtle way he held up two fingers when he said ‘coffee.’

 

“What did he say?” It was Bruce talking this time and Dick sighed. He wasn’t going to respond buy Selina kept clicking her nails against the table as she waited for a response and was driving him insane.

 

“He said maybe.” Dick finally said and turned to look at Tim, he looked down at the chair before looking back at Tim and this time he got what he meant. Tim stood up and made an excuse that he was going to the bathroom and Connor quickly and quietly moved Tim’s plate onto the other side of him. “Why do you keep asking?”

 

No one got a chance to respond because Alfred walked back in with the coffee and set the cups down in front of Dick. Damian and Jon made confused faces.

 

“Why do you have two cups of coffee?” Jon asked, and Dick laughed. Before he could respond, Jason walked in.

 

“What, am I not allowed to have my own cup of coffee? Me and D have to do that weird couple shit where people share drinks?” Jason said as he sat down at the table, he smiled at Alfred when he started to cut into his pancake after taking a drink of coffee. “Looks great, thanks for saving me some Alfred.”

 

Alfred nodded and everyone else fell silent as Jason and Dick began eating a talking quietly with each other.

 

“It’s good to see you, Jason.” Bruce said.

 

“You too. All of you.” Jason said with a smile.

 

“Heard you got hurt.” Selina said, and Jason gasped.

 

“Don’t play dumb bitch, you were there!” Jason sounded genuinely offended. “Did you even tell your husband about that?”

 

“I did.” Dick said and put a hand on Jason’s thigh under the table.

 

“I changed my mind, I hate you all.” Jason said and slouched in his chair.

 

Bruce sighed at Jason’s words and set down his silverware, but Damian spoke before he could.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I hate everyone here too,” Damian said and before Jason could respond Damian added. “Includes you Todd, don’t think you’re special just because I haven’t killed you for fucking Grayson.”

 

“Damian, that’s enough!” Bruce said and cut him off. “Be nice to Jason.”

 

Dick smiled when he realized he didn’t say ‘brother’.

 

“It’s fine, B. Leave him alone,” Jason said and lazily poked at the eggs on his plate.

 

“Okay,” Bruce said and took a few deep breaths, “How bad is your injury?”

 

“Hurts like hell, I’ll be fine. Dick has magic hands, so I get massages every night, so it all works out.” Jason said with a laugh and Bruce smiled.

 

“I’m glad you two are getting along,” Bruce said with a smile and everyone let out a small laugh, but Selina laughed the loudest.

 

“Getting along? Getting along? You call fucking behind everyone’s backs getting along? That’s so fucking stupid, even for you Bruce.” Selina said harshly, causing everyone to shut up.

 

Jason was fuming, and Dick had to place a hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn’t fight Selina or Bruce.

 

“Hey, you mind shutting the fuck up Pussy Cat?” Jason asked and glared at Selina. “I don’t care what you think. What me and Dicky do is no one’s business but our own. And yeah maybe we are just fucking and maybe we do consider that ‘getting along’ but neither one of us has died from it so does it really fucking matter? No, it doesn’t. So you need to shut the fuck up and stop acting like you’re a part of this family. And if you are you ain't any more a part of it than I am.”

 

Everyone was stunned for a second and Damian spoke up.

 

“May we be excused?” Damian asked quietly. Bruce nodded, and Damian and Jon quickly left the room. Tim tried standing up to leave but Bruce shot him a dangerous look and he sat back down.

 

“Why are we even talking about this?” Bruce asked and rubbed his hand over his face.

 

“Last night.” Tim said quietly.

 

Bruce sighed again, and Dick and Jason exchanged confused looks.

 

“What happened last night?” Dick asked, and Selina let out a laugh. Jason glared at her again and she stopped.

 

“We didn’t go out on patrol last night, we decided to stay in and let the girls patrol Gotham for the night.” Bruce explained.

 

“You heard us?” Dick asked and Bruce nodded.

 

Dick was shocked and everyone else in the room remained silent until Jason let out a loud laugh.

 

“Oh my god! Oh my god, that is hilarious! You fucking heard me? That’s hilarious!” Jason shouted while laughing. No one else in the room was laughing, just staring at him. “You heard me call Dick my Daddy, didn’t you? Holy hell, hold up I need to call Roy!”

 

Dick sighed as Jason pulled out his phone and quickly started to text Roy.

 

“What does Tim have to do with this?” Dick asked as Jason continued laughing.

 

“I heard you guys, I’m the one who pointed it out actually.” Tim said quietly.

 

“We came home early, Tim got cut with a laced blade. I brought us back and ran into Bruce and Selina in the hall, that’s when Tim first heard you and pointed it out. We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to intrude.” Connor said politely. Dick nodded but Jason continued to laugh.

 

“You weren’t intruding, I mean I’m not surprised that someone heard us, Dick was begging me to be louder.” Jason explained.

 

“Boys lets be serious for a minute.” Bruce said, and all four boys nodded, Jason finally stopped laughing. “Before you say anything, I’m not mad because you two were having sex, but that doesn’t mean I’m not mad at all.”

 

“Why are you mad?” Jason asked.

 

“I’m mad because you’re stupid. First, I am glad that you choose to do this in the safety of our own home and not some back alley somewhere where someone could’ve seen you or heard you, but you better know how lucky you are that it was just us who heard you. What would other people think if they came over and heard you say that, Jason?” Bruce asked.

 

“Roy would probably get turned on,” Connor said, and the other boys laughed.

 

“I’m being serious, other people, not Roy.”

 

“They would probably think I’m fucked up, but its not my fault I have daddy issues.” Jason said, and Bruce rolled his eyes.

 

“My point is, you’re idiots.” Bruce said, causing Jason to glare at him.

 

“I’m not an idiot, if anyone here is an idiot it’s the replacement!” Jason shot back.

 

“Don’t call him that!” Connor yelled and Jason stood up.

 

“Why not? That’s what he is! Bruce replaced me!”

 

“Jason, sit down!” Bruce yelled. “We all need to calm down! This doesn’t matter and I’m sorry Selina brought it up.”

 

“I’m not,” Selina said from her spot of Dick glared at her.

 

“I’m not going to fucking calm down!” Jason told Bruce. “The fucking replacement did this!”

 

“Don’t call him that! He’s your brother!” Bruce yelled.

 

“He’s not my fucking brother!”

 

“Yes he is! Now sit down!” Bruce yelled again, and this time Jason listened. “We are going to finish dinner in peace and quiet.”

 

Everyone slowly started to eat their food in silence. Alfred was now in the room and getting everyone refills. Tim had his arm wrapped around Tim’s shoulders and everyone could hear Tim’s shaky and uneven breaths.

 

“Are you okay, Tim?” Selina asked, and Tim shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, and a sob escapes his lips, shaking his body.

 

“It's okay,” Selina whispered.

 

Jason slammed his hand on the table and looked at Tim.

 

“It’s not fucking okay! The fucking replacement needs to know that!” He yelled, and Bruce stood up, so did Jason.

 

“Stop saying that!”

 

“Replacement! Replacement! Replacement!”

 

“Stop! He’s your brother!”

 

“No, he’s not!”

 

“He’s your brother and I am your father! And I said stop!”

 

“You’re not my fucking dad!” Jason yelled. He grabbed his plate off the table and quickly threw it back down, it shattered instantly, pieces of food and glass going everywhere. Jason was shaking and almost went to grab a knife that was on the table, but Alfred was quick to move and wrap his arms around Jason, trapping his arms against his sides. Jason struggled and tried to push him away, but Alfred quickly pulled him away, so he was away from the table. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

 

Alfred let go of Jason and Jason instantly took a few steps so there was space between them. Jason was shaking badly, and Alfred whispered one word.

 

“Go.”

 

Jason quickly ran out of the room, Dick tried to stand up to follow him, but Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Dick gave him a pleading look, but Alfred shook his head. Dick sat back down in his chair when he heard Tim start to cry harder. He turned to look at Bruce and a few tears escaped his eyes.

 

“You’re so fucking stupid. So fucking stupid.” Dick said, and more tears fell down his face, he covered his face with his hands and started to cry harder and Alfred wrapped his arm around his shoulder to try to comfort him.

 

A few minutes passed, and Alfred moved away from him, Dick saw his chance and took it. He quickly pushed Alfred out of the way and took off out of the room. Dick could hear Tim chasing after him and Bruce and Alfred shouting his name, but he didn’t stop running until he reached his room. He practically kicked his door open and when he ran in the room, he seen Jason sitting on the bed while texted, already dressed to go out as Red Hood, wearing everything but the helmet.

 

“Please don’t go. Don’t leave me here with them.” Dick begged and ran over to Jason after closing the door. Jason stood up and wrapped his arms around Dicks waist and Dick wrapped his around Jason’s neck. “You can’t fucking leave me here with B.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Jason said and pressed his face into Dicks neck. “But you should stay here.”

 

“No!” Dick said and pulled himself closer to Jason. “Why?”

 

“Tim needs you.”

 

Dick started to cry harder into Jason’s neck and he could feel tears soak his shirt from Jason crying.

 

“I don’t want you to go.”

 

“I need to baby.” Jason said and pulled away from the embrace. “Find me later.”

 

They kissed deeply before Jason stepped away, grabbed his helmet, and walked over to the window before climbing out. Dicks knees buckled, and he fell to the floor, he curled in on himself and started to cry harder than before. A couple minutes later his bedroom door opened, and he quickly sat up to see who it was.

 

“-tt-”

 

It was Damian, already dressed in his Robin uniform and ready to go out on patrol.

 

“What do you want, lil D. Shouldn’t you be with Jon?” Dick asked and wiped away the tears on his face, “I don’t want you to see me like this.”

 

“Is he gone?” Damian asked, and Dick nodded. “Damn. I still need to talk to him.”

 

“You can probably still catch him, takes a few minutes on its own just to get to the garage.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll go after him. Can Jon ride with you to meet up with me later in the city?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Damian nodded and started walking toward the window.

 

“I’ll take the same route he did. Probably be faster to find him doing this.” Damian was halfway out the window when he turned to look back at Dick. “You didn’t do anything wrong. None of us did.”

 

With that, he left. Dick sighed at sat up, so he could move onto his bed. He didn’t get a chance to do anything more because Tim walked into his bedroom.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said and Dick opened his arms. Tim immediately ran into them and they embraced each other in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Dick whispered and hugged Tim tighter. Once Tim pulled away Dick stood up and walked over to the window. “They already left, Jay and Damian. Damian asked if I could give Jon a ride.”

 

“He can ride with us into Gotham. I know you came on your motorcycle, I have my car.”

 

“Thanks, I think I need the time alone to think before patrol.”

 

“Speaking of patrol, let's get ready to go Nightwing.”

 

Tim walked up behind Dick and watched out the window, a few seconds later they could see Jason’s convertible pull out, with Damian in the passenger seat.

 

“Let’s go, RR.”

 

-

 

Later that night two former Robins and Superman’s sons sat on top of a rooftop and waiting for crime, Dick was smoking a cigarette while the Super Boys played a card game and Tim walked along the edge building. They all heard a set of footsteps and all stood up and got ready to fight but before anything could happen, Roy came running around the corner.

 

“Oh shit! It’s a really party now!” Dick yelled and ran over to hug him.

 

“Hey, Daddy.” Roy teasingly whispered in his, resulting in a kick in the shin.

 

“Hey, don’t leave me out on the fun.” Dick heard Starfire say. He pulled away from Roy and was instantly pulled into a hug with Starfire.

 

“Is he here with you?” He asked when they parted. Roy nodded but before he could talk Damian came running onto the roof.

 

“Robin!” Jon yelled and ran over to hug Damian.

 

Dick took another drag of his cigarette as he watched them. Roy smiled at him and pushed on his cheek, so he would turn his head, when he turned his head, he seen Jason landing on the building with a grappling hook. Dick placed his cigarette behind his ear and ran over to him. Jason quickly swooped him up in his arms and held him tight. Dick took off Jason’s helmet and threw it on the roof and placed a kiss to his lips quickly, so no one would see it.

 

“Hey Daddy.” Jason whispered, and Dick smiled.

 

“Hey baby. Have a good night so far?”

 

“Got to shoot a rapist in the kneecap so yeah, it’s pretty good.”

 

“Mine has been as boring as ever, without you.”

 

“Well I don’t know about that, you’re smoking a death stick up on a roof with Superman’s son, sounds like a pretty nice night.” Jason teased as he placed Dick back on his feet and grabbed the cigarette from behind his ear and took a drag. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Now let's go save the city.”

 

“That was cheesy.”

 

They walked back over to the rest of the group after Jason picked up his stuff off the ground and Roy smiled at them.

 

“So, how long have you been in a dd/lb relationship?” Roy teased, and Jason threw his helmet at him.

 

“Screw you guys, deal me in.”

 

They all sat around and continued to play cards until Damian got a call from Bruce. He put the call on speaker and set it down next to him as he held his car

 

“Bank robbery, multiple hostages, 7th and Blossom street. All help needed.”

 

“Let's go,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy ayyy ayyy did you like it?


	20. Sleepy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 - Sleepy Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy i am on a roll like butter finally getting these chapters out

Dick groaned when he opened his eyes, the curtains on his bedroom window were being furiously pulled open and early morning sunlight poured in.

“Good morning, Al,” Dick said sleepily when he saw Alfred was the one who opened the curtains. 

Alfred replied but Dick was too tired to listen, Dick looked to his right and seen breakfast on his bedside table. 

“I figured you’d be too tired to join us for breakfast, considering you only got probably two hours at most. I was going to save you a plate downstairs, but Master Jason asked if I could serve breakfast to you both in your room.” Alfred said as he gathered some laundry around the room and placed it in a basket by the door. Dick instantly sat up when he heard Jason’s name.

“Jay? Is he here?” He quickly asked. Alfred smiled and pointed to the other side of Dicks bed. Dick looked and see Jason peacefully sleeping on the opposite side of his bed. 

“He got here an hour after you did. Shall I inform the others of his arrival?” Alfred asked as he picked up the laundry basket off the floor. “They will want to know he’s home.”

Dick felt weird when Alfred said ‘home’ but didn’t say anything about it. “Yeah, but can you wait for like, an hour? So I can spend some time alone with him?”

“Of course,” Alfred said before leaving the room. 

Dick smiled at Jason again, he lifted up the blanket and seen Jason was just wearing his boxers. He slowly and quietly moved closer to Jason and moved so Jason’s chest was against his back. He yawned and pulled one of Jason’s arms around him and Jason stirred awake.

“Morning baby.” Jason mumbled with a yawn and tightened his hold on Dick, “How long have you been awake?”

“Alfred just woke me up a few seconds ago.”

“Is that why it's so fucking bright in here?”

“Yeah. He was getting laundry and dropping off some breakfast, he said you asked for it.” Dick explained tiredly and scooted closer to Jason. Jason moved his arm from Dicks' chest down to his hips, he gripped his hips tightly and moved him, so his ass was pressed right up against crotch. “You got morning wood?”

Jason started to grind his hips against him, so he could feel his hard cock. “Fuck yeah I do.”

“Show me,” Dick whispered with a giggle. Jason rolled his eyes but moved Dick, so he was facing him, Dick was so tired his eyes weren’t even open, and Jason didn’t think Dick even knew he moved him. Dick yawned and tried snuggling closer to Jason, but Jason pulled the blanket off of them, causing him to open his eyes. “What did you do that for?”

“Do you want to see my junk or not?” Jason asked, already sliding off his boxers. Dick giggled again, and Jason sighed. “You’re too tired for this, never mind.”

“I’m awake.” Dick protested but ruined his own moment by yawning. “I’m not too tired for anything. Actually, I was hoping you would show up, I planned something for you.”

Jason covered his cock with his hand and gave Dick a smirk. “What did you plan?” 

“I’ll let you know what after you show me your cock,” Dick replied and started to place lazy kisses to Jason’s jaw. He smiled as Jason pulled his hand away and he could see his cock. Dick let out a soft moan and reached down to stroke Jason before placing a soft kiss to his lips. “Can we?”

“If one of us doesn’t fall asleep.” Jason joked and continued to kiss him. “Roll back over baby.”

Dick rolled back over, and Jason grabbed the lube out of the bedside table on his side of the bed. When he settled back behind Dick, he pulled down his boxers, he reached down to feel his ass and gasped when he felt something between his cheeks.

“You slept with a plug in?” Jason asked, and Dick nodded.

“Thought you’d like it,” Dick replied quietly.

“I do, baby, I do.” Dick rocked back into Jason’s touch and let out a small whine when Jason started to remove the plug. “So I guess you’re already stretched out for me?”

“Yeah, I am. I knew you’d come over and I didn’t want to have to waste time.”

Jason chuckled at that and lightly poked at Dicks entrance and Dick moaned.

“Ready?” 

“Been ready.”

“Dork,” Jason whispered as he pushed in. 

Dick gasped and threw his head back against Jason’s shoulder. Jason smiled and grabbed Dicks leg and moved it, so it was hooked over his hip. 

“Feel good baby,” Jason said and started to lazily thrust into Dick.

They continued like that for a while, Jason slowly moving in and out of Dick and Dick moaning and trying to move back to meet Jason.

“You’re going to slow,” Dick whined.

“I’m tired, you horny brat. I only woke up like less than twenty minutes ago after a half hour of sleep. Take what you get.” Jason said and thrust slightly harder. 

“Ugh, I have to do everything myself don’t I?” Dick groaned. “Pull out.”

Jason pulled out of Dick and Dick turned around and pushed him onto his back before climbing on him to straddle his hips. 

“Oh, you going to ride me, baby blue?” Jason asked and put his arms behind his head and let Dick do all the work.

“Did you just call me ‘baby blue’? That’s a new one.” He said as he lined up Jason’s cock with his entrance before sliding right back down.

“I’m not even -fuck- fully awake, D, of course, I’m going to call you some weird names.”

“No, no, it’s not weird. I liked it. Can you call me that again?” Dick asked as he started to slowly move up and down.

“Of course I can, baby blue.” Dick moaned and threw his head back and started moving faster. It wasn’t too long before Jason gripped Dicks' hips and started to thrust up and groaned loudly. Jason moved one of his hands from his hip to his neck and pulled him in for a rough kiss. “Feel so good.”

Dick smiled and kissed him lazily. 

“I’m really close baby,” Dick whispered and started to jerk himself off. “Where should I come?”

“I want to taste it.”

Dick moaned and started to move his hand faster and stopped bouncing, instead just rolling his hips. Jason gave Dick another kiss and thrust inside of him hard one more time before coming inside of him. He moaned loudly as he came, breaking the kiss and Dick continued to kiss his jaw. 

“Fuck yeah, you feel so good.” Dick moaned and sped up his wrist again. “Going to come for you, pretty boy.” Jason gripped Dicks hips again and tried to pull him off of his cock, Dick reluctantly moved off, gasping when he could feel Jason’s come leaking out of him. “What did you do that for?”

“I told you, I want to taste your come,” Jason whispered and pulled Dick closer to his mouth, he straddled his chest and pointed his member at Jason’s lips. “Come on Dicky, come for me.”

Dick groaned one last time before letting go, Jason opened his mouth wide and let the thick ribbons of come land on his tongue, some missed his tongue and landed on his chin and cheek. Once Dick was done coming Jason swallowed what was in his mouth and dragged his fingers along his face to gather what missed his mouth before swallowing that down too. Dick let out a small curse before scooting down so he could lay on top of Jason comfortably. Jason groaned and tried to push him off but he wouldn’t budge.

“I’m tired,” Dick whined when Jason continued to try and push him off. “Don’t make me move.”

“I’m fucking tired too, I got less sleep than you, but we need to get up.”

“Why?”

“We need to, okay? So get up before I make you sleep on the floor and eat all of the pancakes.”

“Ugh, fine. I’m getting up.”

Jason smiled and stood up off the bed once Dick was off of him and pulled him up with him.

“Bathroom,” Dick mumbled and pointed toward the bathroom. Jason nodded and both tired boys stumbled to the bathroom to do their morning routines.

They both gathered their things to shave and brush their teeth, as long as anything else they needed. Jason rested his head on Dicks' shoulder and smiled at him in the mirror.

“I love you.” He whispered and placed a kiss to Dicks' neck.

“I love you too. Now hurry up, faster we do this the faster we can get the fuck back to sleep.”

“More I drag this out, less time I have to spend with the psychos we call family.” 

Dick smiled as he got his toothbrush ready. “Stop stalling, you need to apologize to everyone downstairs, I’m pretty sure Jon is traumatized.” 

“Jon’s not a Wayne, he’ll get an apology, everyone else can suck a cock.”

“They already do,” Jason laughed at that

“Shut the fuck up and brush your teeth, Mr. Morning breath.”

“I can say the same for you, Mr. I want you to come in my mouth.” Jason rolled his eyes but grabbed his toothbrush. “Yeah, that’s right bitch, you better listen to me.”

“If you don’t shut the fuck up, I swear to god I’ll-”

“You’ll what?”

“I’ll bend you over the counter and fuck your brains out?”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Shut up,” 

Dick smiled at that a leaned in close to Jason,

“Make me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh btw plz tell me if you liked it


End file.
